


From A to Z

by PBBWriter



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, mayansfx, mayansmc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBBWriter/pseuds/PBBWriter
Summary: There's already enough between the Reyes brothers for a lifetime of battles but will they let a woman bring out the worst in both of them?





	1. Chapter 1

Trying her best to get out of the building as quickly as possible, Zara zigzagged through the crowds of kids at dismissal trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She was so close, a few feet from the main entrance when she heard her name.

"Miss Osborne!"

She froze. "Yes?" She asked, turning in the direction of the voice.

"I forgot my recycle donation," the freshman said.

"It's fine, we're doing two this year. Save it for the end of year drive."

The student nodded and hurried off down the hall leaving Zara to run out of the double doors and right to her car. The maintenance man at El Centro Regional High School had already loaded her SUV with the cans from the recycle drive.

"Here's the address of the scrap yard," the man told her. "You'll get the most at this one."

"Yeah, okay," she huffed. "Thank you."

"Relax, it's Friday!" He said cheerfully.

Zara forced a smile as she jumped into the driver's seat. It was Friday but she was throwing a party on Sunday and she was going to be running all weekend to prepare.

On her way to drop off the cans, she stopped at the butcher to pick up her order. The bells rang over her head as she swung open the door, frazzled and slightly out of breath.

"Hola," Felipe said politely.

"Hello," she smiled. "I'm picking up for Osborne."

"I'm wrapping it all now," he smiled. "Sorry, we had a rush, I fell behind."

"Don't apologize," she said. "I'm going to sit outside. Can you just tap when it's done?" Zara gestured to the storefront window and Felipe nodded before turning back to her meat order.

Taking the extra few minutes to relax, Zara lit a cigarette and enjoyed the breeze while sitting at one of the small tables outside the shop. She barely noticed when a young man pulled up on a Harley, leather on his back, and strolled into the shop. It wasn't until he reappeared a few minutes later that she paid him any attention.

"Zara Osbourne?" EZ said with a wide smile, holding out her order in two large white bags.

"That's me," she said. "Thank you."

"Pop said you already paid. It's heavy, I can take it to your car."

Zara smiled and nodded, pointing a few feet away. "I'm parked right there. Thank you," she said again.

"No problem," EZ replied. He saw the bags of soda cans and other metal recyclables in the back of her truck. "Is this the El Centro drop off?"

"Uh yeah," she looked at him with confusion. "How'd you know?"

"I work at Romero Brothers," he told her. "The principal called last week and I uh, I noticed the parking pass on your windshield."

"Oh, ha," she felt her cheeks flush. "Small world, huh?"

"Even smaller, I graduated from El Centro."

"My best friend went there actually," Zara laughed. "I teach Bio and English Lit there now."

EZ laughed, a genuine laugh, and gestured toward his bike. "I'll follow you to the yard and help you unload it."

"That would be great," she paused, "You know my name but I don't know yours."

"EZ, Ezekiel," he said.

"Nice to meet you EZ."

"You too, Zara."

They shook hands and he opened her door for her. "You know where you're going?"

"I think, I've never been there but I kind of know the area."

"Follow me," he offered.

EZ popped his head back into the shop. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes, Pop."

Felipe looked at his youngest son with a raised eyebrow. "Where are you running off to?"

"Just going to help Zara with a drop-off," he shrugged. "No big deal."

Watching as EZ left, Zara pulling out behind him, Felipe shook his head a little, a small smile on his face. "It's about time something good happened to that boy."

They arrived seconds apart but, before Zara could get out of her car, EZ was ready to help. She popped the trunk and watched as he grabbed the first giant bag.

"What's this for?" EZ asked, returning for another load.

"The money? It'll go toward the library, which is why I'm involved since I'm English Lit."

"Smart, recycling for upkeep. Your two specialties coming together," EZ remarked.

Seeing him unloading, Angel sauntered over with Chucky hurrying behind. "You need a hand?" Angel asked, an interested eye on Zara.

"Yeah," EZ huffed.

"You can come into the office," Chucky told her.

"I got it Chucky," EZ said quickly. "I can take care of her."

"I'm not sure you can, little brother," Angel teased.

EZ looked embarrassed despite Zara being out of earshot and gave his brother a shove. "That's not what I meant."

"Sure it ain't," Angel laughed. "Put your tongue away, you're drooling."

As much as he joked, Angel was happy and almost relieved to see EZ showing interest in another woman. Lately, he'd been so hung up on Emily and it was proving to be problematic.

While they worked and traded insults, Zara wandered off toward the office looking around at the massive heaps of metal. It was beautiful, in a way.

"Ms. Cruz?" Zara said, noticing one of her students lingering by the office. "I missed you today. I see you're feeling better."

"Uh," Letty said as she turned to face her teacher, "Yeah, Ms. Osbourne, I'm a lot better now."

"Mm-hmm," Zara clicked her tongue. "It's not as bad as you're making it out to be."

"What isn't?"

"School," Zara said quietly. "You want out of this town? School can help you do that. Clean up your grades and you can go away to college," Zara suggested.

"What's going on?" Coco asked suspiciously as he saw his daughter and some mysterious woman talking quietly.

"Nothing," Letty said quickly.

"I'm Letty's English teacher," Zara explained.

"Oh," Coco seemed surprised. "Letty's my kid." Offering Zara his hand, Coco was acting as his oldest child's father in an official capacity for the very first time.

"Nice to meet you," Zara said with a smile. "We were just chatting. I didn't expect to run into a student here."

Letty was surprised Zara didn't say anything about skipping school but she wasn't about to mention it, especially in front of her father.

"Lemme get you outta here," Coco suggested. "You got homework or something to do?"

Looking at Zara, Letty huffed and nodded. "Yeah, I have some."

"You gotta get that shit done," he chided.

As they walked away, Letty gave Zara a little wave and a grateful smile, one which Zara returned. Noticing her trunk was closed now, she turned and headed into the front office.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

"Nah, you're good," Angel smiled. "EZ is still throwing it on the scales."

"Oh," Zara laughed, "Alright."

"You were at the shop," Angel remarked. "That's a lotta meat."

"Yeah," she laughed. "I'm having friends over this weekend and we have a work potluck so I needed a lot."

"El Centro High," Angel said. "My brother told me."

"Ezekiel is your brother?" Zara laughed. "I don't see it," she gestured to his face.

"Lucky for me," he cracked.

EZ popped his head in and called for a hand from his brother without looking at Zara. He sounded annoyed, she noticed, and quickly Angel was out the door with him.

"Where are those idiots?" Bishop grumbled to himself as he stepped into the office and glanced behind the counter.

Smirking, Zara gestured out the window. "They're weighing some stuff for me."

Bishop hadn't noticed her but when she spoke he smiled politely. "Thanks," he chuckled. "Need anything, querida?"

"No, thank you," she smiled.

"Bish," Angel hollered. "Got a second?"

"Yeah," he yelled back. Heading out quickly, Bishop left Zara alone for a few minutes before Angel and EZ returned to the office.

"Oh this doesn't look good," she groaned.

"Scale is off," EZ complained. "Way off."

"Unless the Boy Scout's hiding four hundred extra pounds somewhere," Angel joked. "We reset it but it's still screwing up."

Zara waited for the inevitable joke, working with teenagers gave her an uncanny sense for it but the Reyes brothers simply looked at each other and chuckled. "Alright then, do I have to haul it back then?"

"No," EZ said quickly. "We can keep it here and when the repair guy comes I can drop the cash off then?"

They all seemed good natured and EZ had given her more than enough reason to trust him but it was for the school and Zara wasn't sure she could take the chance. "I don't know." She stood up with an apologetic look. "If anything happened the principal would kill me."

"Here," EZ said suddenly, "Take a downpayment and come for the rest when it's weighed." Pulling some money from his jeans, he offered it to her.

Seeing her uncertainty, Angel backed up his little brother. "You were at the shop, you know our old man. He'd kick our asses if we scammed a pretty girl like you."

Zara raised an eyebrow and tried to hide her embarrassed smile. "El Centro grads? Both of you?"

The brothers nodded.

"Fine," she huffed, "Ezekiel Reyes. And who are you?" Zara asked, looking at Angel.

"Angel Reyes."

"The Reyes Brothers," she chuckled. "Alright, I'll be back, boys."

Zara left, purposely leaving without EZ's money, and the two of them looked at each other with goofy grins. Suddenly, EZ's face fell. "Did you get her number?"

"Ah shit," Angel groaned. They both made way for the door but Angel got over the threshold first and jogged toward her. "Hey, I didn't get your number."

"Yeah, that would be helpful," she chuckled. "Do you have paper? A pen?"

Patting his pockets he huffed and shook his head. "Hold up, I musta left mine in the office."

"No," she said quickly. "I really gotta go. Just give me your phone."

Angel smirked as he handed over his phone for Zara to add her number to his contacts. "You'll be the first call I make as soon as it's all weighed."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. Zara pulled off her cardigan and tossed it into the car through the open window. "Have a good weekend, Angel."

"Yeah you too," he said goofily.

"You get it?" EZ asked, joining his brother as Zara buckled her seatbelt and prepared to leave.

"Mm-hmm," he winked at EZ. "Where'd you find her?"

"Pop's," EZ told him again. "She was picking up an order. I saw the haul in her trunk and offered to help. Remember?"

"She's cute," he pursed his lips.

EZ laughed and shook his head. "You think every woman is cute."

"I'm a lover of the female form," he said dramatically. Angel pressed his hands to his chest and grinned. "The curves, their soft skin," he moaned.

"Hey," Bishop hollered over to them. "Stop playing around and call those assholes. This was supposed to be fixed last week."

Angel and EZ nodded and, on their way back to the office, shared a silly look. "She is cute," EZ finally agreed.

"And I got her number," Angel said smugly. "Too bad for you, little brother."

\--

The weekend passed too quickly for Zara but the party went off without a hitch and by Sunday evening she was relaxing with a glass of wine. Picking up a book, she settled in to read when her phone went off. For a moment she hesitated, wondering if she should answer it at all, but after three rings decided she'd better.

"Hello?"

"Zara?" Angel's voice was smooth even though the phone. "It's Angel."

"Angel Reyes," she laughed. "How are you?"

"Good," he said quickly. "You?"

"Not bad," Zara told him. "Did you get everything sorted out?"

"Oh yeah, we did," Angel almost forgot. "Sorry, it took so long."

"As long as I have it by tomorrow it's fine," she assured him.

"Oh yeah, you will," he said firmly. "You, uh, you have a good weekend?"

His attempt at a smooth transition wasn't perfect but Zara appreciated it. They chatted about the weekend, Angel's was heavily edited, and casually the conversation flowed on. After they went from TV and music and all the way back to high school she caught herself yawning. Zara checked the time and realized they'd been talking for over an hour.

"Jesus, where did that hour go?" She asked, genuinely shocked by the time.

"Shit," Angel laughed. "What did we even talk about?"

"Literally nothing," she chuckled. "I should probably go. Do you guys open before 8?"

"I can come in early for you," he offered. "How early do you have to be in work?"

"7:30," she groaned.

"Ouch," he chuckled. "I can meet you on your lunch," Angel suggested.

Zara had an idea. "I'll come by the scrap yard around 11:45, will you guys be there?"

"I'll definitely be there," he told her.

"See ya then. 'Night, Angel."

—

The next morning Zara pulled into her usual spot and gathered her things to start yet another work week. Her tiny heels clicked on the cement as she juggled her work bag, coffee, and purse on her way through the courtyard.

"Ms. Osbourne?" EZ called out jokingly.

"It is way too early for that crap," she laughed. "What the hell are you doing here, EZ?"

He shrugged, a boyish grin on his face. "I was up and I wanted to get you this money as soon as possible." EZ handed her an envelope with a large amount of cash in it.

"This?" She was clearly shocked by the amount. "Come with me." Zara motioned for him to follow her to her classroom.

"Here," he said, "Let me help you." He took her bag before she could refuse and carried it for her.

"Thanks," she said. Zara gave him a questioning look as he placed the bag on her desk. "You're really the consummate gentleman, aren't you?"

"I try," he smirked.

Sitting at her desk she counted the money quickly and looked at him in shock. "There's fifteen hundred here."

"Yeah, my brother and I added some stuff from the yard as a little donation of our own to our alma mater."

Visibly touched by the gesture, Zara stood and hugged EZ. "That really means a lot, truly Ezekiel. Thank you."

"My pleasure," he beamed.

"We had a fire," Zara explained, "And so many of our books were destroyed," she said sadly. "The school's first priority was the building itself, you know? After that, there was not enough money to replace most of the books."

"Arson, right?" He asked with interest. "I think I heard about that."

"Some little punk thinking he was cool and badass," she was angry as she spoke. "These kids, they break my heart."

EZ nodded and closed down as he wondered if she'd see in him as the embodiment of the future of so many of her more troubled students.

"I hope it helps," he said sadly.

"Oh my god, are you kidding?" She suddenly beamed again. "Of course it will!"

"I know a great little bookshop," EZ said enthusiastically. "It might have some cheap classics, depending on what you have to replace."

Zara smiled sweetly. "That sounds great."

"What about this weekend?" EZ asked, glancing at the titles on her own little bookshelf. He smiled, recognizing the names as a few of his favorite authors. "We could grab breakfast first if you want?"

The suggestion was appealing, as was EZ, but Zara wasn't sure. "Ah, this weekend?"

"Please?" He smiled at her, his eyes almost twinkling in the sunlight from her classroom windows, and sold the idea in that quick moment.

"Okay, this weekend." Checking the clock, she frowned and gestured toward the door. "You really should go, though. I'll catch up with you soon. I know where to find you," she said with a wink.

—

As originally planned, Zara did show up at the yard around noon but not to collect her money. In her arms, she carried the homemade leftovers from the weekend get together.

When Chucky reached out to help her she was taken aback by his hands but recovered quickly and handed over one stack of containers.

"Thanks," she said. "It's not much but it would go to waste at home so I figured I'd share."

"They'll love it," he assured her. "They eat garbage," Chucky explained. "You should see it. They need someone to cook."

"Oh really?" Zara laughed. "Well, this is not garbage, all my mom's recipes."

Chunky led her into her clubhouse, a sight to behold for a first-timer, and they placed the containers along the bar. Her eyes roamed the walls, reading plaques and signs and learning what she could from it all.

"This is a really neat place," she said in awe.

"Their pride and joy," Chucky beamed. "Hey, guys!"

Zara jumped when he suddenly hollered for the club members. Bishop, Tranq, and Taza were in Templo and slowly sauntered out to see what the commotion was about.

"You guys have a microwave?" She said with a shy smile.

"What's this?" Bishop asked suspiciously.

"Ezekiel came by, he and Angel were very generous, you guys helped me with that recycle drive stuff so I wanted to feed you. It's just leftovers, you know teacher's salary and all, but I figured you guys could use a nice lunch."

"Hey, I'll eat," Taza said.

"Please do," Zara said. "Angel said he'd be here but make sure he knows I'm really grateful."

Tranq heard bikes in the yard and pointed toward the door. "You can tell him yourself. That's probably him now."

Zara smiled and strolled out of the clubhouse, no intention of overstaying her welcome, to wait for Angel. She waved as he pulled off his helmet.

"Sorry," he said in lieu of a greeting. "Got held up, didn't mean to make you wait."

"No problem," she laughed. "I brought lunch as a thank you to you and your brother for the extra donations."

"Who told you?" He looked much more confused than he should have been.

"He did," Zara laughed. "He was there this morning when I got to work."

EZ gave Angel a look from behind Zara, a smug grin and a quick wink, before greeting her. "I was just up early," he said casually. "It was my pleasure."

"Well, either way, thank you." Zara pointed toward the clubhouse. "Go eat before the other guys finish it all off."

"Why don't I buy you lunch?" Angel offered boldly.

"Oh," Zara blushed, "That sounds great but I can't today. I'm sorry."

The sting was easy to see for EZ and Coco because they knew him so well but Zara didn't notice it.

"It's fine," he chuckled. "Offers always open."

"I might just take you up on that, Mr. Reyes."

"That a teacher thing?" He asked, moving closer to her and wriggling his eyebrows. "Ms. Osbourne."

"Actually yeah," she chuckled. "I should really get back."

"Stay," EZ offered. "Eat with us."

"Oh no," she shook her head, "You guys enjoy."

"No time for lunch," Angel said as he followed her to her car, "Do you have time if I call you tonight?"

"Sure," she giggled a little. "Just as long as it's after dinner."

"Way after dinner," Angel joked.

Zara nodded and flashed him a sunny smile. "I'll talk to you tonight."

Watching again as she drove off Angel wondered what he just did. His face twisted up with confusion as Coco approached him.

"What?"

Angel shook his head. "I just asked her if I could call her."

"Call her?" Coco sputtered a laugh. "What are you stupid?"

"I think I fucking am," he huffed. "What do I talk to her about?"

Coco shrugged. "Don't mention the cartel, carnal, that might ruin your chances for some phone sex," he mocked.

When they walked into the clubhouse they found Chucky had reheated the leftovers and the younger Mayans gathered around for plates of their own.

—

That evening, after dinner for one, as usual, Zara sat with a stack of assignments that were waiting to be graded. She remembered Angel saying he'd call but part of her didn't expect him too. He was charming, in an unusually playful way, but he also had an aura of danger around him, like most of the men she met at the yard. That was reason enough to assume he'd forget or had only asked on a whim with no real intention of calling.

"Oh shit," she gasped. His name came up on the screen and Zara could hardly believe it. "Hey," she said cheerfully.

"Hey," he chuckled. "You know, I don't know why I said I'd call. It's kind of stupid. You wanna meet up?"

"Meet up?" Zara checked her reflection in the China cabinet doors and grimaced. "Uh, meeting up probably isn't a good idea right now. I'm kind of a mess."

"I just rode through the damn desert," he laughed. "I'm a mess too."

"If you promise not to shake off the sand and dirt before we meet then sure."

"Great. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Um, we could sit on my porch? I have beer and wine and it's free."

"Text me your address," he said quickly.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you soon."

She was right. Angel arrived at her house within twenty minutes, just enough time to put her bra on again, fix her smudged makeup and change into some nicer but still comfortable clothing. When he pulled up she was already on the porch waiting for him on the glider.

"Welcome," she laughed. "Beer?"

"Yeah," he said somewhat nervously. The screen door slammed loudly behind him as he followed her into the house. "Ah shit, sorry."

"It's fine, the spring is weird," she complained.

Looking around as she grabbed him a drink, Angel saw a few watercolor paintings on the wall. Without him realizing he smiled as he examined them one by one.

"You like?" She asked, pressing the cold bottle into his hand.

"Uh yeah," he said, distracted. "I do."

"I dabble," she said, slightly embarrassed. "Come on, let's go."

"You did them?" He asked as they made their way back out to the porch.

"Yeah. Helps me unwind a bit."

Zara placed a few beers in the tiny cooler beside the glider in case he wanted another. A bottle of wine sat in the center, the same one she'd been nursing since the weekend.

"They're good." Angel twisted the cap off and brought the bottle to his lips. "I draw sometimes, like sketches and shit."

"Really?" It was an unexpected tidbit.

"Yeah," he laughed. "What I don't look like it?"

"No, I'm sorry, you don't," she giggled. "I don't either though."

"You look like a librarian," he teased.

"Original," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you heard that one before?" Angel laughed. "That's cause it's true. What do I look like? Go ahead, you get a free one."

"You look like," she eyed him, "A mush who wants to look like a badass."

Angel drew his head back. "What? I do not."

"Okay, no, you look like a badass biker who is probably good for a lot of fun but not much else."

Angel was saddened by that a little, he knew most people thought that but the chance that she did, bothered him. "Where'd you get that mushy shit from then?"

"That's wasn't based off looks," she shrugged. Zara glanced over at him but he was looking down, at his phone she assumed. "That was more based off your sketches and that whole dorky can I call you, bullshit."

"Oh," he feigned sadness. "That hurts."

"The truth usually does," she said smugly. "I'm just kidding," she added quickly. "You're not a dork."

"That's one thing I know I'm not," Angel assured her. "How was school?"

"Long," she sighed. "Seniors are, well, seniors and as the year goes on they get more senior-ish. I don't even teach them are they're annoying."

"Yeah, I could never do that shit," he huffed.

"Sometimes I question my decision," she admitted with a laugh.

"Now that's something I do," he commiserated.

"I think everyone does," she sighed. "So you just work at the yard?" Zara asked. "Is the leather a thing?" Zara gestured to her own chest as she mentioned his kutte.

"Not really," he lied. "Just a club, we all work together, ride together,' he shrugged.

"That's cool," she smiled broadly. "And your brother is involved too, that's sweet."

Angel leaned forward a little and wet his bottom lip while keeping eye contact with her. "I uh, I gotta go."

"What?" That was so far from what she expected him to say. "Did I say something?"

"No," he chuckled regretfully. "It's not you."

"What is it?" She asked him a bit more seriously this time. "I thought we were having fun?"

"We are," he assured her. "I just don't think it's a good time. You uh, you have fun with E this weekend."

Zara huffed, realizing the obvious issue, and felt like a monumental idiot. "He told you?"

"Yeah," Angel got up from his spot, "It's all good, querida."

"No, that is totally a friend thing," Zara fibbed a bit. At the time, when she agreed, there were the beginnings of a crush but after spending some time with Angel she saw much more in him that drew her to him than she did in EZ. "I think, at least."

"I dunno," Angel said with exasperation. "I think he's into you."

"Yet here you are," she said with a questioning look.

"Gotta let the lady decide for herself," Angel said. "I should go, really."

"Will you call me?" She said, only partially teasing him.

"You want me to?" He asked as he headed for the porch steps.

"Yeah I do," she smiled. "I like talking to you."

Angel walked over to her again and hugged her, sweet and innocent, and handed her a folded up piece of paper with the scrap yard's logo on it. When she opened it she saw he had sketched her, that was what he was doing when she glanced and assumed he was on his phone, and it was impressive.

"It's beautiful," she said. Zara was in awe of the gesture. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and added, as smooth as ever, "Buenas Noches, Senorita."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel left Zara's that night but, instead of going back to the clubhouse, went straight home. His head was clouded, much busier than usual, and it wasn't something he could ignore by seeing his brothers. Angel had to make a decision about Zara, the woman who had infiltrated his life and taken up residence in his head. Should he keep seeing her, following his own feelings, or do the brotherly thing and let EZ pursue her? When he fell asleep he was no closer to an answer than when he first laid his head on the pillow.

The next morning Angel arrived at the yard as he usually did and started his day. EZ approached the table where Angel and Creeper were sitting, Romero work shirts on their backs with coffee and cigarettes in their hands.

"Hey," EZ said as he joined them. "What's up?"

Creeper shook his head, still looking half asleep, and Angel shrugged a little before answering.

"Nothing."

"You both have a yard shift?" EZ asked casually making conversation.

Creeper nodded. "I'm going for a refill. You need coffee?" He asked EZ as he stood to refill his own

"I'm good," EZ said, surprised Creeper didn't make him go get the refill, "Thanks."

Angel watched as Creeper strolled away before turning back to his brother. "You like Zara?" He asked.

EZ was taken aback and he showed it. "Yeah, I do," he smiled a little, "I think we have a lot in common."

Frowning a little, Angel nodded. "So Saturday is your idea of a date?" He asked mockingly. "Book shopping and lunch?"

"She sounded excited," EZ said confidently. "What? You're interested?" There was a bit of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah," Angel said defensively. "Why?"

"I just don't think you're her type," he told Angel, "And she doesn't seem like yours."

Angel would have agreed with EZ before actually having a conversation with Zara. Now that he had, though, he didn't think EZ knew what he was getting into.

"Why? Cause she's a teacher?" Angel asked.

"Different interests," EZ said simply.

"Different interests," Angel scoffed. "You two gonna get married and have some Ivy League kids?"

EZ shook his head. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Angel said dismissively.

He looked at EZ, lips tight, and shook his head. There was a part of him that new he was projecting his own insecurities onto the situation but he still felt EZ was, to put it frankly, being a dick.

"You're good if I go?" EZ asked Angel. "Tell me if you're not."

Angel smirked a little bit. "Go ahead, little brother. If you need directions to her place, let me know. I can help you get there."

"Her place?" EZ asked quickly. "You were there?"

"Last night," he said, winking at EZ, "I didn't stay though. Don't worry."

"I'm not," EZ said casually.

They looked at each other for a second before Angel headed into the clubhouse and EZ returned to his trailer.

"Was that a fight?" Chucky asked Coco, the two of them having watched the interaction from the office.

Coco didn't know. It was oddly light-hearted but still tense and Coco knew Angel well enough to see he was legitimately offended, even hurt, by EZ's assumptions.

"They'll be fine," Coco told Chucky, "Whatever that shit was."

"There's nothing more important than family," Chucky said somberly.

Coco side eyed him but agreed. "Yeah, I know. They'll be fine."

Angel knew the whole thing was an overreaction, he was sensitive when it came to comparisons and competitions with EZ but he truly liked Zara. Feeling self-conscious, he decided to text her.

"I had fun last night. Sorry I ran out."

Moments later she responded.

"Me too, I'm glad you came by. We should do it again."

"Definitely. I'll hit you up soon."

Zara smiled as she read Angel's texts, butterflies in her stomach, and fought the urge to ask him over that evening. She even went so far as to type out the invite text but quickly deleted it.

"Hey," a voice said from the hallway.

Looking up from her phone, Zara saw the principal, Mr. Anhault, in her classroom doorway. "Oh hey," she waved. "Everything okay?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Good job with that recycle drive."

"Thank you," she beamed proudly. "The scrap place I took it to added a donation of their own too actually."

"Give me their card, I'll have to remember that," he said eagerly. "We have to keep up with the community. They help us, we help them."

Zara nodded and went into her bag for the Romero Brothers business card she'd snagged the other day.

"Here you go," she said offhandedly. "I'm going to pick up some replacements this weekend. I'll bring receipts on Monday morning."

"Just leave it on my desk," he said quickly. "Have a good day, Zara."

The principal walked away leaving Zara feeling good about her role at the school. This was her third year but the first time she truly felt comfortable and competent as an educator. Now that her professional life was going so well, Zara figured it was time to work on her personal life.

The bell rang and her first period loudly crammed into the room. With a new pep in her step, Zara greeted her class and started the lesson with exuberance.

—

That evening, on her porch, Zara decided to reach out to a friend. She had exaggerated how close they were when she talked to EZ about her ties to the high school.

"Hey! What's up?" Zara sent anxiously.

"Nothing. How about you?"

She was relieved to see the response was so positive. "Same. We should get together soon. I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yes! Things have been kind of hectic here. Lunch? This week?"

"Sure! Let me know what works for you. My schedule is much more predictable at school."

"Will do! I'll call you sometime tomorrow and we can figure out the details!"

The conversation didn't take up as much time as she had hoped it would and Zara was left with the urge to text Angel. Crushes were fun, but she was always so eager and uncertain how to proceed. Luckily for her, at that moment, she didn't have to wonder. Her phone rang and, although she would have liked to wait as not to seem desperate, she answered it immediately.

"Hey, Angel." Anyone could have heard the smile in her voice. "What's up?"

"Hey," he said sweetly. "Nothing. I wanted to see what you were up to and if you're hungry."

"You'll come to learn I am always hungry," she laughed. "What did you have in mind?"

"That little charcoal on your porch good to go?"

Zara glanced over and looked at it, pushed in the corner of her porch with a potted plant on top, surprised he'd noticed it at all.

"Yeah, should be," she said with uncertainty.

"You good in I come over? Probably in about 45?"

With an impossibly cheesy grin on her face, Zara agreed. "Yeah. That's good. I'll see you then."

As soon as the call ended she was on her feet. There was so much she needed to do and only 45 minutes to do it. First thing, she carefully carried the grill into the house and through to the backyard. When she came back in, she saw the trail of ash and charcoal she'd left on her way.

"Christ," she huffed.

When she tried to vacuum it, things only got worse. The bulk of the mess was sucked up but with such a light covered rug the little specks that had been blown around and tracked on the wheels on the vacuum were easy to see.

"What's more important?" Zara asked herself. "The carpet or your messy ass self?" Deciding on the latter, she put the vacuum away and rushed up the stairs to preen a bit without looking like she tried.

By the time she heard Angel coming up the block, she had all but picked what to wear. His engine died out front so she quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and a black and white baseball T-shirt.

Running down the steps, she grabbed her sneakers and pulled them on just as he knocked on the door. Plastering a smile on her face she swung the door open.

"Angel," she said sweetly. "Come in."

"I brought some meat," he said. Presenting her with a plastic bag, two good sized steaks wrapped up in white paper inside, Angel smiled at her. "You have an indoor grill issue?" He remarked, looking at the mess on the floor.

"Ugh, yeah," she huffed. Zara took the bag from him. "I don't have people over often and I wanted to use the backyard, I love it, but that means moving the grill."

"So you moved it through the living room instead of around the side of the house?" Angel laughed as he asked, following her into the kitchen.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, and it was quicker, just a lot messier." While Angel looked around Zara washed her hands and unwrapped the steaks. "I don't know what I have to make with these."

"They're big enough," Angel mused. "We might not need anything else."

The steaks slapped loudly on the cutting board drawing his attention from the pictures and such on her fridge. "So, what, are these just about to be bad? Sell em' today or they're rotten tomorrow?"

"Nah," he laughed, "They're fresh and I even had to pay for em'. My old man is no joke."

"He seems sweet," she shrugged.

"You were a customer," he reminded her. "Lemme do it," Angel pointed to the meat, "I wanted to cook them and shit for you, you don't have to do anything."

Zara tried to hide her smile. "Thank you." Grabbing some beers from the fridge, she gestured toward the back door. "I'll start the grill, just come out when you're done like, massaging that or whatever you're doing."

Angel laughed and nodded, searching for what he needed on her spice rack. It was just a few minutes before he joined her out back. Her set up was impressive, even for the small space. There was a small cement area with a table and chairs with a patch of grass on the far side with some flowers. A tall wooden fence provided privacy and a string of lights overhead helped them see through the darkness.

"You were right, it's nice out here."

She smiled. "My ex was a contractor, he did hardscaping stuff too. I'm lucky cause this house was a mess when I got it, the price was right though. He really helped fix it up."

Angel listened, his eyes on the grill as the coal heated up. "And he was unlucky enough to become the ex," he remarked.

"I'm no saint," she admitted.

Glancing over his shoulder at her for a second, Angel saw her sitting criss-cross on the bench nursing a beer with a little pout. "No?" He chuckled a little. "I'll see myself out, then," he said shooting a wink her way, "This meat is for saints only."

"Then I doubt you, Mr. Harley riding, leather wearing, tattoo loving scrapyard worker, are worthy of those steaks either."

"That's what makes it taste so good," he told her.

"I guess we'll find out."

While Angel carefully cooked the steaks he and Zara talked about their days, just casual chatting, until he clapped his hands.

"Alright, Z, let's eat!"

Barely a word passed between them as they ate, the steaks just as good as Angel had expected in hopes of charming her. Zara tried to seem ladylike as she ate but she wanted to inhale the steak in one bite. Her silverware clattered on the plate as she leaned back with a satisfied grin.

"You were right," she sighed. "That was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it," he said with a relieved smile, "I was waiting for you to tell me you're vegan or some shit."

"Oh no," she adamantly, "Most definitely not."

Zara stood up and took his plate, dismissing his offers to help, then hurried inside to leave them in the sink. She grabbed two more beers and joined him once again, her feet curled up under her as she leaned toward him.

"Thank you for dinner," she said politely.

"My pleasure," he smirked at her.

Inhaling sharply, she looked away from him as her chest grew hot under his gaze. Zara swallowed hard and laughed nervously. "So, Angel, tell me were your years at school pleasant ones?"

"No," he laughed loudly. "No offense, Miss Osbourne, but I couldn't wait to get outta there."

"I am...shocked," she said sarcastically.

"You?" He asked, pulling his cigarettes out.

"Actually no," she shrugged. "High school sucked, hard, when I went to college I had fun though, turned into a real fucking dork, hence the double major and yada yada."

"Did you just yada yada me?"

"What?" She laughed. "It's a typical college story. Freshman gear was vodka IVs and lots of gross, greasy food before I got serious."

"I thought you were gonna say gross, greasy something else."

She smirked and shook her head. "Tell me about the club."

"It's just a club," he said casually.

Side-eyeing him, she let it slide and moved on. The more evasive he was about the Mayans the more she wanted to know. Although she never suspected illegal activities there was something about the whole lifestyle, the rules and the set up that intrigued her.

"Do you want dessert?"

Patting his stomach he shook his head. "I'm good."

"Okay," she pursed her lips and thought for a moment, "I feel like a bad host."

"You're not," he assured her.

"You don't mind not doing anything?"

"I just like sitting with you," he admitted. "If that's cool."

"No that's great," she said quickly. "You have a better view of the moon so I'm coming over." Zara got up and scurried over to the other side of the table to sit beside him. "I wish we could see more stars."

"Can't see shit here, you go down closer to the border though and it's amazing."

Zara smiled at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm down there a lot a night." Seeing how excited she was, Angel grabbed her hand. "You wanna go?"

"Now?"

"Yeah," he said eagerly. "I'll have you home by midnight, I promise."

"I don't have a curfew," she joked. "Remember, I'm no saint."

Angel grinned and stood, leading her back into the house. "You're not nervous, are you?"

"Of?"

"Riding with me?"

"No," she lied boldly. "Not at all."

They left, locking the door and hurrying to his Harley. Angel wasn't an idiot, he could see how hesitant she was as he got on his bike. Handing her his helmet, he smacked the spot behind him. "Come on."

Zara took a deep breath and got on behind him, her arms wrapped so tight around him he grunted, his stomach still full from dinner. He took it slower, for her, and felt her grip ease ever so slightly as she grew more comfortable.

They pulled up to a spot that didn't even look like a spot. At all. Zara had a momentary freak out thinking he was seriously going to murder her. She climbed off the bike first and looked around at the nothingness that surrounded them and turned back to him.

"Uh, this is it?" She asked with uncertainty. "Or are you going to murder me? I'm a true crime junkie so be prepared for a bitch that's gonna fight back."

Angel smiled at her, cute even when trying to be firm, and shook his head. "Nah. Come on." He grabbed his bedroll and took her hand again. Walking a few paces ahead he led her a few hundred feet to where the wall stopped right up against a rocky hillside.

"A lot of the border is fences and walls and ugly shit but there are some really nice spots if you know where to look."

Laying out his tan striped blanket, he motioned for her to sit. She did, smiling, and inched closer once he sat beside her.

"Well, you do know where to look, this is gorgeous, Angel."

He looked at her wistfully and nodded. "Yeah, it's beautiful," he said quietly.

They sat in silence, looking up at the stars, but Angel was thinking too much to enjoy the view. He didn't meet women, not in the way he met Zara. Usually, they're working at Vicki's or hanging around the clubhouse looking for a night with one of them. He was lonely, longing for something a brother couldn't give him and more one night stand. Now that he found someone he felt he connected with his brother was interfering. Normally, Angel would never feel the need to fight with EZ, or any of them, over a girl but there was much more at play than just his budding feelings for Zara.

"Thank you for bringing here."

"Steaks and stars," he crooned seductively, "A good first date, I think."

Zara drew her head back. "Is this a date?"

"If you want it to be," he said nervously. "If not its just friends eating steak and uh, sitting on a blanket in the desert looking at a sky full of-"

Before Angel could finish the thought, Zara's lips were on his. She slid closer to him, her fingers gripping the tiny cuffs of his sleeves as his hands crept up her arms to her face.

Slowly they moved closer and closer until she was straddling him, their kisses intensifying until a deafening siren startled them apart.

"Jesus Christ," Zara yelped.

"Border Patrol," Angel groaned. "It's alright, we just gotta go. Uh, just raise your hands when they come over."

"What? Really?!"

Zara felt her stomach churn when he said it but she did as he told her when they came into view. The officers questioned them briefly but it was easy to prove they were simply American citizens looking for a romantic spot. With little issue, they were sent on their way with a stern warning.

"That was scary," she laughed a bit. "I wanted to vomit, for real."

"You don't have to be scared," he assured her. "Let me get you home."

The ride back felt shorter than before and as Zara and Angel stood on her porch, she tried to decide whether or not she should invite him in.

"You should get some sleep," he said softly. She was happy he didn't suggest it, she wanted to wait and it was nice to know he wasn't going to push. Cupping her face, Angel leaned in and kissed her. "I'll call you."

"Please do," she beamed, "I really enjoy our daily chats."

"I promise," he said. Kissing her one last time, Angel waited for her to get inside before slowly moving down the steps and back to his bike. "Sorry, E," he whispered, "You're going to have to fight me for this one."

—

Zara and Angel did talk daily, missing one day when Angel got tied up with club stuff, but not once did either of them mention her plans with his brother. When she woke up that morning, Zara slowly got ready to meet EZ. She was less excited to see him then she had been to talk to Angel but she was glad, she didn't need that kind of mess in her life.

They planned to meet at the yard. It was closer to the bookshop than her house and, even though she didn't know yet, EZ lived there. He came out of the trailer surprised to see she was early.

"Oh, you didn't tell her about your McMansion?" Angel mocked.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped. "It's Saturday."

"I picked up Coco's weekend shift," he said smugly.

"I wonder why," EZ grumbled.

Angel winked at him before sauntering over toward Zara. "Hey," he kissed her cheek, "I'm glad I caught you."

"I didn't know you would be here," she was giddy.

"Coco needed off, I picked up the shift for him."

"Aren't you so kind," she teased. "I'll call you tonight?"

"Actually, you should come by the clubhouse if you want. It's the weekend, you could have a few beers and hang out."

"That sounds great," she said eagerly.

"Come by around 8, if that works," he suggested.

"Perfect," she beamed. "See you then."

"Hey," EZ interrupted. "Sorry."

"No problem," she said casually. "I didn't know you lived here."

"Yeah, while I get back on my feet," he said. It wasn't the way he wanted to broach the conversation but he didn't think before opening his mouth.

"Back on your feet?"

EZ looked at her hesitantly. "It's a long story, not really book shopping conversation."

"Uh, okay." Zara looked at his bike and back at him. "I'll drive if you don't mind?"

"Nah," he chuckled, "That's fine."

They drove to the bookshop, casual conversation between them until he told her to park. They walked about a half a block to the shop stopping at a tiny storefront she never would have noticed.

"This?" She asked. "It's so cute."

"Wait to see you see inside," he said excitedly. EZ opened the door for her and watched her face light up as she got the full view of the bookstore.

"Wow," she gasped. "This is incredible, EZ."

He smiled proudly and nodded. "I know. Come on, let's get you some classics."

"Can you help?" She asked timidly. "There's a lot I have to get, Librarian's orders, but I want to grab some different stuff too."

"Sure. What do you need?"

Zara rolled her eyes. "Grab whatever Shakespeare they have, Jane Austen, all that overdone stuff."

EZ nodded. "Quick question, what's your favorite book?"

Zara didn't hesitate. "On the Road, Kerouac. I know, not original but I love it."

"No, it's a good one," he said. "Don't ask me mine, it'll take me weeks."

"Get back to me then," she laughed. "Meet back here?"

"You got it."

Zara shopped, and shopped, and shopped. She was in heaven. Her arms were full by the time EZ found her again. She turned, shock on her face, and quickly apologized. "Sorry. You were waiting?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "It's fine though. You ready?"

"Yeah, I need to slow down," she laughed. "I love this place, EZ. It's amazing. Thank you."

He smiled and nodded. "Of course, I loved high school so it's nice to help them...and you."

Zara felt uneasy when he said it, sensing more from him than she expected to, but just nodded. "Let me buy you a book," she offered.

"I'm good, I have too many waiting for me to get to them," he said with disappointment.

"Prospect life keeps you busy?"

"Yeah," he grumbled. "Lotta grunt work."

"Seems like it's worth it, though," she said positively. "You'll be like, a full member, or whatever, soon and have a cool little Harley family and stuff. I think the club is neat."

EZ's face turned down but he didn't say anything. They paid quickly and EZ helped her carry her bags to her car. "I'm hungry. You ready to grab a bite?"

"Oh," she frowned. "Uh, I don't know. I'm uh, kind of tired."

"My brother?" He asked her knowingly.

Zara blushed with embarrassment. "No."

"We can have lunch as friends," he suggested. "Really, it's fine."

"Totally platonic?"

EZ laughed. "Sure. I don't think you have to stress too much, Zara. I didn't think you guys were dating or anything."

"Oh well, I mean, I don't know," she shrugged. "I just mean it's weird if I, you know, go out on a date with him then go out with you a few days later without kind of being upfront about what I want."

"I thought we got along great," he said sadly.

"We do," she said quickly.

"I'm not good at this, I'm sorry," he explained. "It's been a while since I tried to talk to a girl."

"That whole getting back on your feet thing?" She asked sadly.

EZ nodded. "I can tell you about it, over lunch?"

"Okay," she said. "Why not?"

For Zara the lunch was uneventful. She was devastated by EZ's story, his obsession after his mother was killed and the pure bad luck that landed him in prison. He was so caught in that moment, so hellbent on getting the man that killed his mother, he just fired in a panic. Her heart truly broke for him.

The story basically dominated their meal and by the time he got to the present, the bill was on the table. Zara grabbed it. "It's the least I can do."

"No, please, let me."

"Stop," she said forcefully. "I had fun today." Reaching across the table she gave his hand a squeeze. "There's a lot deeper down in there. I love people with depth, thank you for sharing it all with me."

EZ nodded, feeling the urge to cry so he kept his mouth shut to keep from breaking down. After Zara paid their check, they walked back to her car and sat in comfortable silence on the way back to the yard.

"Will you be here tonight?" She asked as he got out of her car.

"You're coming tonight?"

Zara nodded. "I thought you overheard me and your brother. We're going to hang out here."

"Oh, cool. That'll be fun."

"I think so! I'll see you tonight!"

—


	3. Chapter 3

When Zara got home from her outing with EZ, she planned on doing some grading first, then she wanted to take a nap before getting ready to see Angel. She only got through two assignments before her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered without taking her eyes off her work.

"Hey," her friend sounded crushed. "I'm so sorry I never got back to you. Things are just really crazy right now."

"Oh," Zara said cheerfully, "It's fine. I get it. My life is picking up a bit now too actually."

"A man?" She asked eagerly.

Zara grinned. "Maybe even two," she joked. "I'm kidding, only one romance at a time for me."

"Meet me for dinner, I want to hear all about him!"

"When? Tonight?" Zara asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, tonight. What time works for you? 6:30? 7:00?"

"I'm actually meeting up with him around 8. Can we meet for an early dinner?"

"Perfect, 5:00," she told Zara. "Let me call around to see where I can get us a table. I'll text you."

"Oh no, I can't afford your fancy pants places."

"You don't have to, Zara. I'll see you at 5:00."

—

Zara was running late, which seemed to be a theme for her lately, and when she arrived at dinner her friend was already there.

"Emily Galindo! Emily, Emily, Emily!" Zara sang excitedly, greeting her friend with a hug. "I can't believe I'm finally seeing you in person."

"I know, it's been too long," Emily said as they sat down again, "You look amazing."

"Thanks! You too," Zara said with a smile. "How's Cristobal?"

"So big," Emily said dreamily. "You have to meet him, Zara. You'll love him."

"I'm sure I will," Zara laughed. "And Miguel?"

Emily smiled politely. "He's good. Busy with this Santo Padre expansion."

The two women caught up, both abandoning stories as they jumped from topic to topic interrupting themselves and each other.

"Oh, shit, do we have time for guy talk?" Emily asked, wiggling her eyebrows, as their dinner plates were taken from the table. "This is the first guy since Nick, right?"

"Yeah," Zara with excitedly. "I was going to post a picture on Instagram, like a sly humblebrag because he's so hot, but it felt too soon. He's so gorgeous though," she said, biting her lip, "And his voice is so smooth."

"Mm-hmm," Emily said with intrigue. She grabbed her phone and quickly skimmed Zara's Instagram. She caught a glimpse of something painfully familiar to her. "Is it him?" She asked, showing Zara the photo she posted from lunch with EZ. His face wasn't even visible. In the background of the photo, one featuring her newest book purchase and her lunchtime Bloody Mary, were EZ's hands and a small tattoo on his wrist. That was all Emily needed to see to know it was him though.

"Oh, god, no," Zara said quickly. "It's his older brother actually. It's a shame, he's hot too, really smart and he was very open about his interest but, his brother is just, I don't know, there's just something there."

Emily nodded. "You know, I totally forgot I have a work thing with Miguel," she said quickly. "I have to run, Zara. I'm sorry."

Zara's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh. Okay. Are you alright, Em? You seem really upset."

"I'm fine," she forced a tight smile, "Just mad I forgot. It was good to see you." Emily grabbed her purse and got up, leaning over to kiss Zara on the cheek. "I'll be in touch." On her way out, Emily had the waitress swipe her card to pay for dinner, before racing out to the car.

The more time that past the more upset, and confused, Zara was about what happened at dinner. It completely bummed her out and she almost wanted to cancel her plans with Angel.

Zara decided to text him, giving him the chance to cancel and allow her anxiety to swallow her up. It was such a minor exchange but she let it fester and grow in her head.

"We still on for tonight?"

Angel replied quickly. "I'm already here. You need a ride?"

"No thanks, not on that death trap. 😉 I'll be there soon."

"Ugh. Only I could let something so small ruin a night with Angel," she complained to herself. Zara looked at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head. "You deserve to have fun. You did nothing wrong, ya big dummy," she added.

Zara went through her closet twice before throwing on her first maybe outfit. It was a pink romper, cute and flattering, but she doubted the clubhouse had the best bathroom situation. The idea of basically peeing naked there was horrifying so she stepped out of it and kicked it onto the bed. Her second try was a black dress, low cut and form-fitting, but it was far too dressy.

After much deliberation and a few more tries, a white sundress with cherries, black dress with long sleeves and white starbursts, Zara finally decided on an outfit. In front of her mirror she studied her choice, a white cotton top, and leopard mini skirt, and although she was uncertain, she was out of time. The combination was cute but casual and she felt comfortable in it, so it would have to do.

She ran a flat iron over her hair and freshened up her makeup before grabbing her keys and running out the door. After a few weeks of perpetual tardiness, Zara was hellbent on arriving early. She squealed out of her spot in the direction of the clubhouse.

Sitting at a red light, Zara grabbed her phone from the passenger seat and typed Emily an overly friendly text.

"Hey! So so so good to see you today. Wish it could have been a longer dinner, hope you weren't too late. Wish me luck, I'm off to meet that guy I was telling you about."

She snapped a selfie and sent it with the text before realizing the light had turned green again. After she hit send she was quickly distracted by Angel and the nervous butterflies in her stomach. When she pulled up she only had to wait a moment before the gate was pushed open. As she rolled into the yard she smiled and waved at Creeper who was the one to let her in.

"Angel's inside," he said, gesturing to the clubhouse.

"Thanks," she said with a big smile.

Parking, she climbed out of her car and headed up the steps into the clubhouse. When she opened the door she was hit with a wall of thick cigarette smoke and loud music. Zara looked around until she found Angel laughing with Gilly by the pool table. Hoping he wouldn't see her before she could surprise him, she moved quickly over to him.

"Hey," Zara said happily. She poked his side and flashed a goofy smile as he turned toward her.

Angel's smile widened when his eyes fell on her. "Hey Z," he said, kissing her cheek, "Lemme get you a beer."

"Sounds good. Thanks," Zara said. Turning slightly she waved, "Hi, Gilly," she said slightly awkwardly.

Warm and friendly as ever, and always, Gilly chatted pleasantly with Zara easing her anxieties until Angel returned.

"Here ya go," Angel offered her a fresh beer.

"What, you guys don't do flavored vodka girly drinks?" Zara teased, the bottle lingering on her lips.

Angel laughed. "The best you're gonna get here is a Jack and coke."

"I'm good with beer," she assured him. "How was your day?"

"Good," he said with a shrug. "How was your book date with EZ?"

Zara's lips curled into a smirk. "It wasn't a date, it was fun though. That place is amazing. Have you ever been there?"

"No," he said quickly. "I'm not really a big reader." There was a bit of reluctance in the way he spoke despite how quickly he answered. It almost reminded her of the way students admitted they didn't do the assignment, to be honest rather than lying.

Looking at him for a second she shook her head. "You don't have to feel bad," she told him. Zara reached up and pinched his chin for a second.

"I thought you had a book nerd rule," he said jokingly.

"Oh, well, yeah, I won't move beyond first base if you haven't read at least 5 of my favorites," she winked.

"I was thinking more like a second date," he said sheepishly.

"Well," her cheeks grew hot as embarrassment forced her skin to flush, "Good to know I'm the one thinking less wholesome things." Zara brought her beer to her mouth and took a long swig, her eyes focusing over his shoulder.

"Guess we got that shit out of the way." He remarked with a wink.

Zara laughed and nodded. "I actually grabbed dinner after I saw your brother. It was weird," she admitted. "I think that's why I'm being weird, I'm trying too hard not to seem upset over it."

"What happened?"

After explaining the situation, Zara shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I guess it doesn't sound so bad now that I say it all out loud."

"Nah that's weird," he said with furrowed brows. "Forget her though." Angel draped his arm over her shoulder and led her to the couches in the corner of the room.

From behind their small bar, EZ watched with a tight jaw as Angel leaned into Zara, the two of them turned toward each other, laughing and flirting shamelessly. All he wanted was to be able to put his feelings for Emily to rest, finally, but his chance to do so with Zara was currently being crushed between her and Angel as they moved closer and closer together.

"I got that mess outta my rug," she said. "I googled and figured it out pretty quickly," Zara laughed. "I was about to ask you to help re-carpet the floor."

"I'd just pay someone to do it for us," he crooned into her ear.

"I kind of wanted to see you on floor, all sweaty with your muscles on display."

Angel drew his head back with an exaggerated look of surprise on his face. "I take back my librarian comment from last week."

"I'm laying it on thick, aren't I?" She asked with a giggle. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, I like it," he whispered. "I'd pay to get that work done. You can still see me sweaty and shirtless." As he spoke he moved from her ear to her lips and, once he finished, kissed her.

They weren't drunk, not from alcohol at least, but their kisses were sloppier than the romantic ones from the previous evening. It was something about the loud music, low lighting and smoky atmosphere that lowered their inhibitions.

"What's that cage for outside?" She asked eagerly.

"Fights," he mumbled.

Zara knew it was cliché at best but she didn't care. Taking his hand she got up and pulled him out of the clubhouse.

"Teach me."

"To fight?"

"Yeah," she smirked. "You scared?"

"Come on, Ms. English Lit." They got in and Angel immediately put up his fists. "You know how to make a fist at least?"

"Yeah," she laughed. Sticking out her tongue she purposely put her thumb under her fingers and showed him. "See?"

"That's how you break your damn thumb," he groaned.

"Oh yeah?" She smirked. "I had no idea."

He opened her fist and showed her where to put her thumb. "Hit me," he said. Angel tapped his jaw and cocked his eyebrow. "Let's see what I'm working with."

"Seriously?" Zara purposely asked him to teach her just because she thought it would be sexy and a great way to flirt but she didn't actually want to punch him.

"Bones aren't glass," he chuckled, "Hit me."

"Fine," she huffed. Zara threw a punch, her form was bad but there was some strength behind it, more than he expected.

"Alright," he laughed. "I underestimated you." Angel rolled his jaw a little.

"You know I was just trying to flirt with you," she said shamefully. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hit you."

"I kind of figured," he teased. "You should know how to throw a punch though, just in case."

It was sweet, so Zara nodded and put her fists up again. "Then teach me."

Angel got behind Zara and positioned her left arm to protect her while guiding her right arm out as if to throw a punch.

"This feels goofy," she laughed. "Slow motion shadowboxing."

"I can get Chucky to stand in," he joked.

"Shadowboxing is fine."

After a few more, Angel positioning her arm for maximum impact. Slowly their movements turned into a slow sway, as if they were dancing and Zara turned around to face him.

"I think I got it."

"Yeah?" He hooked his arm around her lower back and pulled her closer as they continued to move to the faint music coming from the clubhouse. "Why don't we get outta here?"

"Umm," she shuffled nervously.

"It's fine," he assured her.

"No, let's go," she said quickly.

Angel shook his head. "Nah, not tonight."

"No, I want to," she said adamantly. "Just don't want to mess things up."

"Only gonna make it better," he said, his lips brushing against her ear, "We can wait though."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Zara leaned up to kiss him and the two didn't separate until Coco threw a beer bottle at the fence.

"Get a room or let everyone watch," he shouted.

Flipping Coco off, Angel turned his eyes back to Zara and leaned in to kiss her again. Her back pocket began to buzz and Zara groaned, reaching back to silence her phone without removing her lips from his. Almost instantly, her phone rang again and this time she checked the ID.

"Hm," she said, "It's Emily."

"Friend from dinner?"

"Yeah." Zara looked at him. "Twice like this, it might be important."

"Take it," he said, running his thumb along his lower lip to wipe away a bit of spit. "Want another beer?" He asked as she answered the call.

Zara nodded at Angel. "Hey. Everything okay?"

"I wanted to apologize for dinner."

"It's fine, really. I just couldn't shake the feeling I said something to upset you."

"No," Emily chuckled. "It was definitely not you, Zara."

"Okay, good," Zara sighed. "Listen, I'm with that guy Angel, so I'm gonna have to get back to you."

"Oh, yeah," Emily said, "We'll talk later."

Angel waited with her beer until she slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she beamed, "She actually apologized for earlier."

"See? Told ya she was being weird."

"Thank you for the advice," she laughed.

"Where'd you meet?"

"The high school," she laughed. "She's involved with the alumni association, she married into money so I guess it's like a pet project for her."

Angel's brows furrowed. "Emily?"

"Yeah, Emily Galindo. You probably know the name."

"Uh yeah, I do," he scoffed.

"What?" She asked with confusion.

"Emily and E were together before he went to prison," Angel explained.

"Holy shit," she gasped. "What was he in for?"

"It's a long story," he sighed, shaking his head, "A fucking sad one."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Did you tell her about him? Me?"

"No," Zara sighed. Pulling her phone out again she checked her Instagram for the photo she and Emily talked about before and showed it to him. "Right before she left we were talking about this."

"Tattoo," he said quickly. "She probably recognized it."

Zara huffed. "Okay but if it's been so long, she's married with a baby now. Plus, I told her I wasn't into him, I was talking about you."

Angel smiled for a split second. "Maybe it just freaked her out." He figured he knew why she was upset, EZ was only part of the issue, the club's involvement with Galindo and Zara's lack of knowledge threatened to ruin the one outside relationship she had.

"Can we leave?" She asked him. "Party atmosphere feels a bit weird now."

"Yeah," he took her hand. "We can talk, if you want, about that shit with EZ."

Zara nodded and smiled sadly. "I'd actually like that. My place or yours?"

"Yours, trust me, you don't wanna spend time at mine."

"Can I ride with you?" She asked.

He nodded and pulled her toward his bike. "I was getting bored with this shit anyway," he remarked.

"Yeah," she laughed, "Me too."

They didn't tell anyone before they left, no one would have been surprised to find them missing, and headed off toward Zara's.

Instead of the porch or backyard as usual, Angel and Zara got comfortable on the couch. Angel's giant feet were up on the coffee table, his boots by the door, and Zara was curled up beside him, under his arm. He didn't wait, Angel jumped right into the topic of EZ and his very bad luck. He gave Zara a brief overview of their childhood before really getting into the nitty gritty.

"Even if he wasn't smart, he still coulda gone anywhere on a sports scholarship," Angel sounded only slightly annoyed by it. "He was home for a few weeks, went over to the shop and he found Mom there," he paused a second, "She was uh, already dead.

"Shit," Zara hissed. "I'm so sorry, Angel" Looking up at him she could see the pain on his face. "I can't imagine."

He swallowed hard and nodded, clearing his throat before speaking again. "He ran out after the guy but didn't get em'. After that he was obsessed, got a gun, he was always looking for the car," Angel shook his head.

"Can't say I blame him," she sighed.

"One night he found the car, same sticker on the back windshield, chased the guy through an alley. He fired, EZ fired back, then E got spooked, someone came in behind him yelling something. He turned, shot once and killed him on the spot. Guy was a cop."

Zara gasped. "Oh, EZ," she whimpered.

"Yeah," Angel huffed. "Kid had everything going for him, lost it all and there was nothing any of us could do for him. He was looking at 20 years. My old man," he said sadly, "First he lost my mom, then EZ. He was never the same, even now, still."

"Wait, how did he get out?" She asked, so engrossed in the story that she sat up to look at him. "And did Emily leave him when he was convicted?"

"He pushed her out," Angel explained. "Didn't want her to waste her life. Turns out the cop the dirty, DA shaved some time off and he was paroled. When he came to me, when he said he wanted to come home and see if he could prospect," Angel smiled at that, "I was so happy. I don't think I realized how much I missed him."

Zara smiled. "That's really sweet."

"That's me," he said charmingly, attempting to lighten the mood, "Sweet as pie."

"Lame as hell too," she winked. "But, seriously, that is awful, Angel. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," he forced a sad smile. "What about your parents? You got some fucked up story?"

"Uh," Zara laughed. "My dad works for the IRS, that's kinda fucked up. My mom is a crossing guard. She stayed home and raised me and my siblings for like 20 years before she went back to work when I started high school."

"Sounds like a fairytale," he teased her.

Zara laughed along with him. "Everyone has their shit."

"What's your shit?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I have a lot of mini-shits," she joked. "Pill addiction in college, Adderall," she explained. "It wasn't really, like, full on but ya know, it sure as hell impacted enough of my life. A string of shitty boyfriends, like any girl," she shrugged.

"Gotta tie a knot in that string," he advised her.

Zara looked at him. "Tie a knot in it? I like that."

"You can keep it," he winked.

"I...I like you, Angel."

Smiling, he nodded and turned his body toward her. "Good, cause I like you, Z."

She climbed onto his lap, legs on either side of him, and kissed him. His strong hands were pressed against her back, pushing her closer to him, while her hands gripped at his shoulders. Angel pulled away as she began to grind on him, knowing she was hesitant before.

"You good?"

"I'm good," she assured him.

Angel kissed her quickly. "Not here," he said sweetly. Holding her tight, he stood and listening to her directions, carried her to the bedroom. Once he let her down she hurried into the bathroom while he stripped down to his boxer briefs.

"Sorry," she said, reappearing, "Where were we?"

"I jumped ahead," he said, explaining his sudden lack of clothing. "Lemme help you catch up."

Angel pulled her shirt over her head and reached behind her to unhook her bra while she shimmied her skirt down to her feet. Their lips crashed together again and they quickly fell into her bed. Angel wasn't used to waiting to have sex with a girl he was attracted to but the emotional connection they were building only made it better. For Zara, emotional bond or not, it had been too long so no matter what, it would be enjoyable.

Each touch was intense, but soft. Angel left tiny red marks up and down her neck and across her chest. Zara wanted to warm him not to leave lasting marks but she loved it too much to stop him.

The last few articles of clothing were quickly removed and Angel crawled down between her legs to be sure she was satisfied, multiple times, before he even entered her. He loved watching her body tense, her hands tangled in his hair, tugging at it as she moved closer and closer to orgasm. She whimpered his name and began to tremble as she climaxed, Angel grinning ear to ear as he placed tiny kisses on her inner thighs.

"Come here," she said breathlessly. Using his hair to pull him on top of her again she kissed him and wrapped one leg around his waist. "Please," she moaned, feeling his resistance as she lifted herself toward him, "Angel, I want it."

He smirked, waiting only to hear Zara say it, and entered her with a low guttural moan. Zara smiled, a tiny moan escaping her lips, as their bodies moved together toward a pleasurable, satisfying end.

When they finished Angel lingered on top of her, kissing her gently. Eventually he rolled off her and sighed, his brain swimming in oxytocin, hearing her giggle a bit beside him.

"What?" He turned his head to look at her.

"I needed that," she said with a grin.

"Give me some time and I can give it to you again," he said with a devious look in his eyes.

Zara moved closer to him. "I need a cigarette and sleep, then we can revisit that idea."

"My kinda girl," he remarked.

She ran into the bathroom again and when she reappeared he was in his jeans. "Oh," she said, clearly crushed, "You're leaving."

"No," he said staunchly. "Didn't wanna go outside for a smoke swinging."

"Oh," she laughed loudly. "Do you mind?" Zara asked as he grabbed his plaid shirt from the floor.

"Hell no," he said, "Wear it. Let's go."

They sat on her porch half dressed, their cigarettes the only light in the darkness, and smoked without saying a word. Angel held the door for her as they headed back in the house and up to her bedroom.

"Tonight was fun, not just this part," she laughed. Angel was silent and when Zara glanced over she saw he was already asleep, mouth open a few inches. "Oh god," she laughed. "Well, good night, Angel."


	4. Chapter 4

That Sunday morning started for Angel and Zara like always, even though they were together in her bed. Angel was sleeping in, face smushed in the pillow, while Zara sat in bed with a cup of coffee, her laptop and a stack of assignments. Now that she had company her space was limited, so that thick stack of papers was on Angel, and it fluttered to the floor when he rolled over.

“Shit,” he grumbled sleepily. “Sorry.”

“My fault,” she laughed a little. “There’s coffee for you.” Zara pointed to the travel mug on the nightstand as she got out of bed to grab the papers. “It should still be hot. I don’t know how you take it but there are sugar packets and cream there too, just in case.”

“Mm thank you. Great service at this place,” he said with a smile and a wink. “Work?”

“Yeah,” she laughed. “Sorry. It’s my usual routine and I figured since you were sleeping,” she shrugged.

“No, you’re good. I don’t wanna bother you,” he said, grabbing his boxer briefs off the floor, “I’ll get outta your way.”

“Oh, you don’t have to leave,” she said. “I just didn’t want to wake you so I figured I’d get some work done.”

Looking rather relieved, Angel sunk down in bed again. “What are you grading?”

“Essays,” she offered him one.

Angel read the first few lines before he started to laugh. “Shit, I remember this kind of stuff.”

“You actually did it?” She looked at him with feigned surprise.

“Sometimes,” he said with a smirk. “You grading all day?”

“Basically,” she told him. “Sunday is usually my grading and laundry day.”

He nodded slowly. “Got time for anything else?”

“Depends,” she looked at him, “Just spit it out.”

Angel rolled to his side and grabbed her laptop and reached over her legs to carefully place it on the floor beside the bed. He then grabbed her hips and guided her on top of him as he rolled onto his back again.

“I thought we could go for a ride,” he suggested.

Zara looked at him suspicious eyes, her hips starting to slowly sway on him. “What kind?”

“Definitely this kind,” he said, grabbing her waist to keep her still while he spoke, “But I had another idea too.”

“Spill it, Reyes,” she told him.

“You’re not from here originally, right?”

“West coast but no, not here specifically.”

“You ever hear of Slab City?”

“No,” she said intrigued. “What is it?”

“Something I think I’d you like,” he said vaguely.

Zara knew she shouldn’t. She had been putting off the essays for a week out of laziness and so she could see Angel. Sunday was supposed to be her day to knock them out, finally, but she couldn’t say no to him and she definitely didn’t want to.

“Okay,” she said with a smile. “That’s sweet of you.” When she attempted to climb off him, he held her firmly.

“Not yet,” Angel smirked devilishly. He pinched the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it up over her head. Looking her over, he let out a little groan when he noticed she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Mm, a pre-trip quickie,” she said matching his grin.

Grabbing her wrists and guided her arms to the headboard above him. “Didn’t say it was gonna be quick.” He tapped her thighs and she rose up a bit to allow him the space to remove the thin fabric between them. “Christ, you’re wet.”

“I’ve been thinking about round two since I woke up.” Zara bounced on him teasingly as told him. “I almost couldn’t wait.” Leaning down she kissed him, gasping as he grabbed her hips and lifted her right over his erection.

“No more waiting,” he growled. He felt Zara lower herself down onto him, moving slowly just to tease him even more.

“Oh, you’re gonna wait,” Zara told him. “It’s better that way.”

—

A few hours after they woke up Angel was sitting outside Zara’s, in Coco’s car, waiting for her join him. When she bounced out the door, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt, she saw the car and stopped cold.

“Wow. Look at you. Nice wheels.”

“Not mine,” he said loudly as she locked the door. “She’s beautiful though,” he added once Zara slid in beside him. “It’s Coco’s.”

“He’s a lucky guy,” Zara said. “Why are we not on your bike?”

Angel grinned wickedly, his tongue running along his bottom lip as he put the car in drive. “Slab City is a good ride. I figured you were sore enough from me, I didn’t wanna make it worse.”

“Oh,” she chuckled and rolled her eyes, “Okay. You keep thinking that.”

Angel wasn’t used to having conversations or listening to music while he drove but it was a nice change of pace. The company helped too.

“Just a head’s up,” he said, breaking the flow of their conversation, “The people up here can be kinda wacky. You know?”

“Wacky, eh?” She was obviously intrigued and Angel took that as a good thing.

“Yeah, it’s a bunch of artsy, hippy, living off the land, off the grid, people.”

Zara looked at him with a hint of disbelief. “And how do you know about this place?”

“It’s a place,” he shrugged. “I heard of it but uh, last night I was looking into it more and it sounded like something you’d like.” That wasn’t selling it, in fact telling her she’d like these ‘wacky people’ was slightly offensive.

“Oh yeah,” she said with disappointment.

“No, I mean cause they have like art installations and shit,” he said trying to recover. “Not cause they’re RV living weirdos.”

Zara turned her body toward him again. “This story is weird. What aren’t you telling me? You’re trying too hard to be vague.”

“Shit,” he hissed quietly. “I got up to piss last night.”

“Lovely,” she teased. “Sorry, go on.”

“I couldn’t get back to sleep. I just googled shit to do in around El Centro and Imperial,” he explained embarrassedly. “I always thought Slab City was a bunch of crazy ass people, and it is, but they have painting and trash art,” he chuckled, “The article made it sound pretty cool and I just, I thought you would like it.”

“Angel,” Zara sighed. “That is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me.” Even with his eyes on the road, she could see his toothy smile and flushed cheeks. “Thank you,” she added quickly.

“Shit, Z, I hope it doesn’t fucking suck,” he groaned.

“Even if it does, it won’t matter,” she assured him.

Zara was no fool. She knew he was trying to do something to appeal to the side of her that EZ connected with so easily. She wondered why there was, or seemed to be, such a competitive but also emotionally charged tension between them.

“It’s only been a few weeks,” he said suddenly. “Sorry if I’m being fuckin’ weird.”

Shaking her head, with her eyes focused out the window, she placed her hand on his thigh. “You’re not weird, Angel.”

Smiling to himself, Angel felt more confident with her than before. They went the rest of the way in silence, a comfortable silence, until Angel pulled off the road and parked.

“You up to date on your tetanus shots?” He joked before getting out of the car.

“Oh god, stop,” she laughed.

They walked around, meeting at the front of the car, and looked at Salvation Mountain in awe. It was a man-made mass of earth that had been painted with hundreds of thousands of gallons of paint in every color imaginable.

“This is gorgeous,” she said in disbelief. “God is love,” she read the words painted on the mountain, “Say, Jesus, I’m a sinner, please come upon my body and into my heart.”

Normally, Angel would have cracked a joke about the wording but, standing there, he was amazed by the scale and beauty of it all.

“If this is the first thing what else are we going to see?” He asked, giving her a little nudge.

Zara looked at him, her face lit up, and nodded. “I can’t wait to see it. This was such a great idea, Angel. Thank you.” She reached for his hand as they began to stroll away other tourists and visitors milling about.

They walked along the sculptures created from scrap and trash and random materials. Angel was impressed and interested but not as much as Zara. He almost felt as if he couldn’t talk to her for fear of bothering or distracting her.

“What did you think?” She asked suddenly as they neared an open space of sand and dirt.

“It’s cool,” he said, “Some of that shit was wild,” he added with a laugh. “What did you think?”

“It was amazing,” she said excitedly. “It’s totally weird like if I weren’t here with you I’d be terrified, but I love it.”

Angel laughed. “Yeah, there’s some uh,” he looked around at the crowd, “Creeps.”

There were a few unsavory types, old men half dressed with wandering eyes and some sticky-fingered crooks taking advantage of the out of towners but it wasn’t one of them that caught his eye. Angel saw two kids, kids he recognized but couldn’t place until they ran over to Pablo, Adelita’s right-hand man.

“Come on,” he said quickly, changing direction, “Over here.”

“What?” She followed, surprised by his sudden shift but not concerned.

“I think there’s some more stuff back here.”

There actually was, there were things to see everywhere really, but Angel didn’t know why Los Olvidados were there and he didn’t want to find out. Okay, he did, but not with Zara there. There would just be too many questions.

They continued down in the new direction, a variety of art and unusual people to keep them interested until finally, they came across the surprise. When Angel read about the library at Slab City he knew he had to take her and there it was.

“Hey,” he called her attention, “This is the real reason I brought you up here.”

“Slab City Lizard Library,” she read the sign. “Angel,” she looked at him and sighed, “This is amazing.”

It was a building, of sorts, made from plywood and fencing and anything the makers could find. It had piles of books on old tables, crooked shelves, and even cable reels. Zara let go of Angel’s hand and disappeared, leaving him to sneak back outside for a cigarette and some passive investigation.

Walking back in the direction they came from Angel looked around for Pablo and the kids but he couldn’t find them. Either they were blending in, something they were particularly good at, or had already left.

“Shit,” Angel grumbled, seeing how poor service was out there, “Fucking figures.” Still, he tried to call Coco. It wasn’t the clearest call but it went through.

“You see Adelita?” Coco asked, sneaking away from the others.

“Nah, just the kids and Pablo,” Angel explained. “What are they even doing up here?”

“I don’t know,” Coco scoffed.

“Following me?” Angel asked darkly.

“You’d know better than me,” Coco mused. “You even know if they saw you?”

“No,” he huffed. “Zara doesn’t know shit, you know. Now’s not the time or place to share shit or have anything come out.”

“Keep your eyes open then,” Coco advised him.

“Yeah,” he huffed.

“Hey?” Zara called out from behind Angel. “Everything okay?”

“Better think fast,” Coco teased before hanging up on Angel.

Angel turned and nodded. “Uh yeah, work thing,” he shrugged. “Shitty service out here.”

“I didn’t think that was even a thing anymore, shitty service,” she remarked, “But it is, it’s terrible.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled awkwardly. “How was it?”

“It’s awesome,” she said excitedly. “There were a few I would have gotten if I could but that’s not how libraries work apparently,” Zara joked.

“Which ones?” He asked, walking back toward the library.

“Angel, what are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he laughed. “Just wondering what books you wanted.”

“They’re not like first editions or anything,” she shrugged. “There was a really old copy of "Where the Sidewalk Ends,” that I really wanted. I had that book as a kid but I was a little asshole and didn’t take care of it. I know I could just buy a new one but I like the idea of an old used one, you know? Since mine would be well worn by now.“

Angel laughed at her anecdote. "I get it. Where is it?”

“I left it by this cracked stained glass window thingy.” Zara panicked as he started to walk away from her. “Angel,” she grabbed his hand, “Stop. What are you doing?” She knew and she kind of liked it but she had to at least try to stop him, even if it was a weak attempt.

He smiled and pulled his hand away. “I’ll be right back.”

Not stopping him, Zara watched as he went back into the library. She followed at a distance as if he didn’t know she’d follow or someone would suspect something seeing them together. Watching, she noticed he found the book and Zara felt a surge of guilt as he slipped it sneakily into his kutte. On his way out, he tossed a twenty dollar bill on the makeshift counter when the worker’s back was turned.

“You didn’t,” she sighed as he joined her again.

“I did,” he winked.

“You also paid for it.”

He didn’t know she had seen him do that. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about paying but Angel wasn’t doing it for the same reason he took the book, to begin with, he was doing it because he didn’t want to rip these people off. Slab City was their home and he respected that…just not enough to not steal from it in the first place, apparently.

“I’m not all bad,” he remarked with a grin. “I don’t think there’s much else,” he told her. “Maybe some more shit down after the library.”

“I think we’ve overstayed our welcome,” she told him. “That was a very sweet misdemeanor. Thank you.”

“Not mad?” He eyed her as they headed back toward Coco’s car. “I don’t know how moral you teachers are.”

“Not very,” she said. “Although I don’t consider this a major crime.” Zara didn’t know if she’d ever admit it to anyone but she didn’t really care that he’d stolen the book. Maybe the money or her feelings for Angel made it easier to overlook but she was truly tickled he did it for her.

“Don’t rat me out,” he teased. “Wanna grab lunch?”

“Yes,” she said dramatically, “I’m starving!”

—

It was dark, very dark, and Coco’s car was off on the side of the road. Angel and Zara were on the hood wishing their stop was for another, sexier, reason but it wasn’t. They drove a while before finding a spot and after a long lunch and a few drinks they were finally heading back toward home.

It was then that passenger side front tire blew out, giving them both quite a scare, and now they were waiting for help. Any help from anyone.

“This is some bullshit,” Angel grumbled as the third call in a row dropped, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she grumbled. “At least we have good company.”

“Yeah we do,” he agreed.

They heard a loud truck barreling down the road toward them, Zara was simply hoping for someone who could help but Angel was suspicious. The road was empty, it was always empty, and the truck was speeding dangerously.

It slowed to a stop a few feet behind Coco’s car. Angel looked at Zara, his hand on his gun, and gestured for her to remain sitting on the hood.

“You need some help?” A woman called out to them. Angel couldn’t make out their face, the headlights were purposely on too high and blinding him. He knew the voice though.

“Christ, Adelita,” he hissed. Angel jogged closer to her and lowered his voice. “What are you doing all the way up here?”

“Meeting with a friend,” she said. “And you?”

“Same,” he said quickly. “You got a spare?”

“We do,” she smiled. Adelita turned to Pablo and had him grab the jack and spare. “It shouldn’t take long.”

“Thank you,” he said almost regretfully.

“You’re welcome,” she smiled knowingly. “Lucky we ran into you.”

“Lucky you didn’t,” he huffed. “I thought you were gonna take us out.”

“Angel?” Zara called out to him.

“Hey Z, it’s all good,” he said in a light tone.

“Okay,” she said nervously.

“I gotta go,” Angel said to Adelita quietly.

“We’ll be in touch,” she assured him. “Enjoy your evening.”

Angel didn’t respond, he nodded and watched her walk back toward the truck. It wasn’t a chance encounter, it was much more, but he wasn’t sure of her motive or intention. They drove up, making eye contact again, before turning abruptly and heading back down the road the way they came.

“Who was that?” Zara asked without shame.

“Dunno,” he lied. “Locals I guess.”

Zara nodded. She didn’t mention Pablo asking her how long she’d known Angel or how she now knew Angel lied. It was so innocuous, the entire exchange, that she couldn’t understand what the point of lying would be. It had to be deeper, why were they there, it couldn’t have been a coincidence. The more she thought about it the more unsettled and annoyed she became.

“Better get back home,” she said, her demeanor much colder than before, “It’s a Sunday night, I have work tomorrow.”

Angel could tell he messed up but he wasn’t sure where or how. It all happened in the few minutes that Adelita was there but that had gone smoothly and there was also the possibility of a text that got through or something. He wasn’t sure of what needed fixing so he was stuck, unable to do anything.

The ride back was quieter than before but the silences were less pleasant. Angel’s own concerns and Zara’s negative feelings added a sourness in the air around them.

“Thank you for today,” she said brusquely. Zara opened the car door and got out, leaning in to give him a tight smile and a wave, before jogging up the steps to her front door.

Angel watched as she got in, locking the door behind her, and let out an emotional sigh. It wasn’t until then that noticed the book he’d stolen for her was still sitting on the passenger seat.

“That shit was on purpose,” he grumbled to himself. Digging through Coco’s glovebox, Angel found a pen and yanked the cap off with his teeth. He opened the cover and looked at the yellowed title page.

“Z, sorry I screwed up. Keep this copy so you don’t have to replace another. - Angel”

He flipped it shut again she snuck up the steps leaving it in her mailbox before making a quick getaway.


	5. Chapter 5

*Wednesday Morning*

“What’s up with him?” Coco asked EZ as they watched Angel sulk out of the front office.

EZ shrugged. “I don’t know. You talk to him?”

“He said he’s fine,” Coco told him.

“That’s not fine,” EZ remarked.

“No shit.” Coco jogged away from EZ. “Yo, Angel,” Coco motioned for him to join them. “What’s going on, carnal?”

“Working,” he gestured to his Romero shirt.

“I know that look,” EZ suddenly realized. “What happened with Zara?”

“Nothing,” Angel snapped. “We spent all day Sunday together.”

“Alright,” Coco said suspiciously. He watched Angel walk away, even his gait looking angry, and then turned to EZ. “Still got her number?”

“Yeah,” EZ nodded. “We’ve been texting off and on. She didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t ask.” Coco laughed and shook his head. “You’re right, Boy Scout. That’s a lovesick Angel. Could be good for you.”

“Nah. She’s into him, not me,” EZ said.

“Plenty of girls around,” Coco reminded him. “You got your pick.”

EZ plastered on a fake smile and nodded. “Thank god for that.”

Coco had stirred up both the Reyes boys. EZ had no idea anything had gone on between his brother and Zara but now he was interested and concerned. He knew Angel and he knew he fell hard and fast, EZ hated to see his brother so upset.

After a few hours, when the majority of the guys there were sitting with their lunch, EZ told Bishop he was running out for a few hours.

“That alright?”

Bishop nodded. “Yeah, you’re good.”

They assumed he would be going to his father’s shop but he wasn’t, he was heading over to El Centro. There were kids everywhere, early dismissal, and EZ hoped he hadn’t missed Zara. He weaved through the kids until he got to her door, she was at her desk on her laptop, and knocked on the glass. She jumped but smiled when she saw him staring in at her.

“Hey,” he said as he opened the door, “Sorry. Bad time?”

“No,” she shut her computer. “What’s up?”

“My brother,” he said apprehensively.

“Did he send you?” She asked, instantly annoyed.

“No,” EZ said quickly. “He won’t even say what’s going on. I can just tell.”

“Well, he only called once,” she said sadly. “Not like he tried really hard.”

“What happened?” He asked her.

Zara clicked her tongue. “He lied.”

“About?”

“Sunday we went out, like all day, and on the way back-”

“The tire,” he said knowingly.

“Exactly,” she nodded. “We were waiting for a call to go through or someone to pass by. Some truck came along, really fast and kind of out of nowhere, and he was talking to someone, I couldn’t see who. Another guy from the truck came up to change the flat and he asked me how long I’ve known Angel. Like this dude used Angel’s name.”

EZ huffed, everything making so much sense now, and nodded. “What did you say?”

“I told him a few weeks. I asked him how he knew Angel and he said Angel plays a big role for her.”

EZ knew who her was. “That’s all he said?”

“Yeah, he was kind of weird so I just didn’t say anything. I asked Angel who they were and he said he didn’t know. When they left they pulled up a little and I saw the woman in the passenger seat, the guy I was talking to was driving, then they did a quick u-turn and left.”

“Idiot Angel,” EZ groaned. “It’s not what you think.”

“Even if she was like an ex or whatever, I don’t care. I’ve told him about mine.” She huffed and shook her head. “I only care about the lie. Little lies this early always spells trouble,” she said. “And if it’s not romantic then why even lie to begin with?”

“I can’t tell you that,” he said in defeat. “Angel can’t tell you that either.”

“Oh okay,” she rolled her eyes, “That is totally normal.”

“Sorry,” he said half-heartedly.

“Why did you really come here?” She asked him.

“I feel bad for him,” EZ admitted. “He really likes you. He got attached. Angel is an idiot and-”

“Don’t say that shit,” she said defensively. “Stop calling him an idiot.”

Suddenly the rivalry made more sense. EZ was academically gifted, that was clear, and Angel wasn’t but he certainly wasn’t dumb. Jokes or not, she was sure that dynamic had something to do with Angel’s issues.

“I just mean he’s not gonna call over and over to explain stuff, he’ll say he doesn’t know rather than answer tough questions,” EZ explained. “He’s proud and stubborn and he doesn’t think.”

“It’s been, like, a month,” she reminded EZ and herself. “Whatever.”

“Just a month but you guys talked daily since you met,” EZ reminded her. “It sucks and I wanted to see what happened here but he’s my brother.”

“You should go,” she huffed.

“Zara,” EZ groaned.

“I kind of wish you would hit on me,” she said. Zara knew it was dumb but it certainly would have boosted her mood and confidence.

“I almost kissed you last weekend,” he admitted.

She then turned her swivel chair back to face her desk and shook her head. “Maybe I picked the wrong brother.”

EZ got up and leaned over, turned the chair with his knee forcing Zara to face him, and kissed her on the lips.

“You didn’t,” he said as he pulled away.

“Umm is this some weird fucking game,” she glared at him. “You come here to talk to me about Angel then you say all this shit about having a crush on me and whatever.”

“But look, nothing happened,” EZ laughed. “That kiss sucked. That’s how you know, outta the two of us, it’s Angel you click with.”

“You’re an evil mastermind,” she said. “You should be a therapist,” Zara added with a chuckle.

“I’m just a prospect,” he shrugged, “For now.”

“Thanks, Dr. Phil,” she sighed. Zara had been meaning to talk to him about Emily. It felt wrong to keep that fact away but that wasn’t the time. “We should have lunch soon, maybe coffee?”

“Sure,” he said with a nod. “I’m not supposed to be here, I’ll talk to you soon though.”

“Wait, how do I get him to reach out to me? I’m not calling him but, if he called me, I’d answer this time. Just to talk though,” she added.

EZ grimaced as he stood in the doorway about to leave. “I don’t know. I’ll see what I can do.”

—

Despite his best efforts, EZ couldn’t do much and that was clear with the passage of time. EZ visited Zara on Wednesday and as of Friday she still hadn’t heard from Angel.

Once the sun had set, Zara sat out back with a shame cigarette and berated herself. She didn’t believe she’d been wrong but she wished she’d been less strict and harsh. She missed Angel. They hadn’t spoken all week and she regretted her hardline stance.

Heading back in, she showered and opened a bottle of wine, as she usually did on Friday nights. Settling down with a book, one she loved and had read over and over, Zara resumed her normal weekend activities now that her fling with Angel had seemed to come to an end.

Barely a chapter in, the sound of a Harley sent Zara clambering to the front windows. She saw Angel parking under the streetlight and panicked.

“Should I hide?” She asked herself in a whisper. “Am I Here? Should I pretend to be out? He knows I have no life,” she huffed.

Angel knocked once and Zara gasped a little. She had to remind herself that this was what she wanted. He knocked again and she raced to door afraid if she waited for a third he’d be gone. Zara opened the door but Angel had already started back down the steps.

“Angel.”

He stopped and turned to look at her. “Hey.”

“You wanna come in?”

“You sure?”

Zara nodded and made a space for him in the doorway. “Yeah, I’m sure. We should probably talk.”

Cautiously, Angel walked into the house, standing awkwardly in front of the TV until she sat and motioned for him pick a spot. Noticing the book he’d gotten her on the table he smiled, grabbed it, and flipped the cover open.

“I was thinking you were gonna ditch it,” he said, tossing it back onto the table.

Zara shook her head. “How are you?”

“Fine,” he shrugged. “Working. You?”

“Same,” she said. “I called out Monday, I was so exhausted.”

“Me too, I just slept on the pool table in the clubhouse though,” he laughed. “I’m not joking either.”

Zara laughed. “I’m not surprised.”

They were quiet for a minute before Angel decided to broach the topic they were both avoiding despite it being the reason he was there.

“Sunday night,” he started, “E told me you know I lied.”

“Yep,” she said curtly.

“I’m sorry,” he huffed.

“Who were they?” She asked earnestly. “If she’s an ex or something I don’t even care. I just hate the lying shit.”

“She’s not an ex,” he said quickly. “I can’t tell you who is she, Zara, and that’s the most honest I can be about this shit.”

She looked at him with pursed lips, not buying it, and shook her head. “Oh, okay, I guess.” Leaning back against the couch she sighed, unsure what else to say to him.

“What did he say that night?” Angel asked, moving forward in the chair and gazing at her intently.

“He was just creepy in general,” she explained. “Asked how long we’ve known each other and said you’re important to her or whatever.”

He nodded, his tongue sticking out as he sucked in his bottom lip thinking over the entire situation. It was all so much bigger than she knew and this was not the way he wanted to introduce her to his way of life.

“Her name is Adelita,” he said quietly. Even that was a risk but he was trying to give her something. “You can’t say it, you can’t even say her name out loud.”

Concern colored her face. “Why?”

“Look,” he huffed, “I like you a lot and there’s something here, but I’m not some contractor or a teacher or just a scrap yard worker.”

Slowly, Zara began to realize there was much more to Angel than what she already knew. “Okay, so she has to do with you not being a contractor or teacher or scrap yard worker?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Exactly.” Angel chuckled and shook his head. “This sounds fucking cheesy but this won’t the easiest thing, like, if we keep seeing each other.”

“Heh, yeah I think I’m getting that now.”

“I know this is new and, I swear,” he scoffed, “This is not how I wanted to have to conversation.”

“Can’t avoid it now, I guess,” she shrugged.

“Nah, we can’t,” he huffed. “Do you wanna keep hanging out? If you don’t, if this already too much, just say it. I can end this awkward tough shit now.”

Zara immediately shook her head. “No, I do…I think,” she looked as confused as Angel felt. “There’s a lot of things you won’t be able to tell me,” she said. “Right?”

“Right,” he said.

“You ever see Goodfellas?” She asked out of the blue.

Angel looked at her with his adorably goofy, confused face, which was one of the many things that made her fall for him.

“Yeah.”

“So, if we keep seeing each other it’ll be like the beginning of Henry Hill and Karen’s relationship? She asked questions and got a cover story she only accepted because she was smitten ”

Angel nodded along as she spoke. “Or, since you know more than Karen did, I can just admit that I can’t tell you.” Angel watched as she took all the vague information in and weighed it carefully. “Doing it this way keeps everyone safe,” he explained, “You and me.”

“And the Mayans?” She asked, eyeing him carefully.

Angel hesitated, clearing his throat loudly, and nodded. “Uh yeah.”

“What do you mean keeping everyone safe? Like legally or like, physically?”

Refusing to meet her eyes for a moment, leaning his elbows on his knees and hanging his head. Angel scrambled mentally to try to find the words. Day to day there was essentially no risk but he knew terrible violence was a very real possibility.

“You don’t have to worry about that,” he said staunchly. His eyes rolled upward to look at her, his head still turned down toward the floor subconsciously trying to hide from her. “I wouldn’t ever let anything happen to you.”

Taking a deep breath, Zara nodded. “I’m glad we had this talk, better to lay it all out early so we can decide if it’s something we can handle.”

“You,” Angel corrected Zara. “This is up to you, Z. I can handle it. It’s what I do I just gotta know if you can,” he paused before adding, “And if you trust me.”

Zara nodded, letting out a shaky breath, and got to her feet. “I think I need some time,” she said shamefully. “I don’t want to break things off, I like you, but this is not a decision to take lightly.”

“I get it,” he said. “I think I’d kind of doubt ya if you just immediately said yes.”

“I’d doubt myself too but it was a thought to be honest,” she laughed ruefully. “You really don’t mind if I think on it?”

“I can wait a day or two,” he assured her. “But not longer than that.”

“You’re a fragile puppy,” she teased, “I won’t make you wait too long.”

“You smitten?” He asked sheepishly. “Like Karen in Goodfellas?”

Zara smirked and nodded, feeling shy and slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, maybe,” she joked.

She walked him to the door and although her hand was on the knob, the two of them lingered there standing impossibly close together.

“Goodnight, Z,” he crooned.

“Hey,” she grabbed his kutte as he turned toward the door, “Kiss me.”

Angel glanced over his shoulder at her with a cheeky grin. “Now you want a long goodbye?”

Zara glared at him, clearly joking, but didn’t answer the question. She just waited, her eyes locked onto his hoping she could convince Angel to kiss her with just a look.

Finally, to Zara’s delight, Angel turned and kissed her. Zara kissed him back eagerly, her heart fluttering as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She wanted him to stay but Zara knew spending the night with him would only cloud her mind. Pressing her palms against his shoulders she signaled for him to let her go, which he did instantly.

“I have some thinking to do,” she explained.

He nodded, disappointment clear in his eyes and pout, but didn’t pressure her. “I’ll talk to you soon,” he said.

“Yeah, definitely.” Zara hugged him for a second before opening the door. “Good night, Angel.”

He smiled and, as he kissed her cheek, whispered, “Don’t keep me waiting by the phone too long, munequita.”


	6. Chapter 6

One of the unexpected pros of meeting Angel and EZ was the boost it gave Zara and Emily's friendship. She used to think Emily was busy and that was why they'd grown apart but Zara saw it wasn't just that. After her last break up she'd turned into an introvert, subconsciously giving into her lonely spinster fears, but that was changing. Getting out more with Angel helped Zara shake the cobwebs from her social side and step out of her shell.

"Who are you?" Nestor asked Zara harshly when he answered the unexpected knock at the door.

"Ha, um, Zara Osbourne," she said awkwardly. "Can Emily come out and play?"

"Zara!" Emily called out from the patio area. "Come in, grab a drink!"

Nestor stepped aside and Zara scurried through the house to join Emily in the sun. She pulled off her sundress revealing a skimpy two-piece, one she only felt comfortable enough to wear in front of Emily.

"I always loved this setup, the sun is so perfect," Zara cooed as she laid out in the sun, "Like, really, I'd just live out here."

"It gets windy," Emily laughed. "I'm so glad you called."

"Me too," Zara agreed. "I may have had an ulterior motive though, Em."

Emily sat up and turned toward Zara. "What is it? What do you need?"

"Nothing serious," she said quickly. "Just advice."

"I want to hear everything," she said with a smile. "I have all the time in the world."

"Angel Reyes," Zara said nervously.

Emily pushed her sunglasses down her nose and looked squarely at Zara. "Angel Reyes?"

"I know all about EZ," Zara said shamefully. "Angel told me."

"Everything?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Well, I guess," Zara shrugged. "Just how you guys dated and what happened to their mom and how EZ ended up in prison." Zara saw Emily's relief and assumed there were messy personal details, maybe a fight or a broken heart, that Emily didn't want to get into. "Nothing more than the dated, murder, murder, prison outline."

"That's the bulk of it," Emily sighed. "Where did you meet Angel?"

"I met EZ first," Zara recalled. "I was at the butcher shop, he was there then he went with me to the scrap yard, I had stuff from the recycle drive. That's where I met Angel."

"And it was happily ever after?" Emily asked, knowing it was much less than that, or, much more depending on how you looked at it.

"Not exactly," Zara rolled her eyes. "What do you know about them? About the Mayans?"

Emily's face turned serious. She sat up and swung her legs off the side of the chair to face Zara.

"Why?"

"Angel and I had a talk and...I'm just feeling overwhelmed."

"By?"

"He said there's a lot he can't tell me about himself and the club, for his safety and mine, and that I have to be okay with it."

"He's right," she said dramatically. "There is so much more going on around here than you realize, Zara."

"Let me guess, the cartel didn't actually change hands when Miguel's father died?" Zara asked Emily, looking over her sunglasses at her.

"We're not talking about my family," Emily avoided the question.

"Jesus Christ," Zara grumbled. "I'm either dumb or gullible."

"You're naive, too trusting and you have your face buried in books,  work, and your little hobbies," Emily said with a smile. "And I think deep down you don't want to be in other people's messes."

Zara's face was beet red. "I think it's that last bit. It's not like it's well hidden."

"Looking at those guys should have been enough of a hint, you know?"

"The leather, the tattoos," she smirked, "They're all so fucking hot but Angel is just," Zara bit her bottom lip, "He's the hottest. He's so tall and he's just so sweet."

"He is a sweetheart, I'll give him that," she chuckled. "I don't want to hear anything else too descriptive though," Emily joked.

"He was over last night," Zara went on, "We talked about how much we like each other but that it won't be easy and all that shit." Pausing, Zara grinned and shook her head. "I told him I needed some time to think about it but even not being sure I could handle it all I still wanted to jump his fucking bones."

Emily nodded and lowered her voice. "That's how I feel about Miguel, still," she winked.

"Ew, gross old ass married couples," Zara joked.

"Hey, we have the spark," she giggled. "Speaking of," Emily said, noticing Miguel and Nestor approaching them, "Hello."

"Ladies," he said cordially. "I hope you're enjoying the sun."

"We are," Zara said happily. "Thank you."

"I just wanted to steal you away for a moment," Miguel said to his wife. "I'm leaving."

Emily hopped up and snuck a few feet away with Miguel while Nestor stepped out to the car. "She's dating Angel," Emily told him quietly.

Miguel's eyebrows rose. "Angel, EZ's brother," he said slowly and with a bit of disgust. "The Mayan."

"Yes," she said. "She doesn't know anything except that there is something," she laughed. "She's not sure if she can do it, if she can accept all the secrets."

"Will he tell her anything?"

"No," Emily lied. "Even if he would, she doesn't want to know. It's too messy."

"Let me know how things progress," Miguel said, kissing her cheek.

"I will," she assured him.

She had gone about it carefully. Emily had to let Miguel know about the involvement between her friend and Angel, something she could never deny knowledge of, but nothing else. She would protect Zara, and by extension Angel, from unwanted attention or suspicions but she wouldn't lie to her husband. They said their goodbyes and Emily headed back to Zara

"Work?" Zara asked when Emily returned.

"Yeah. Dita should have Cristobal back soon," Emily said happily. "You'll finally get to meet him."

"I can't wait," Zara said excitedly. "I'm gonna squish his fat little legs."

"We can talk about his fat rolls later," Emily leaned forward, her interest piqued now, "I want to hear about this conversation and what you're thinking."

"I don't know what I'm thinking," Zara huffed. "How...how bad is it? Do you know anything about them?"

Emily looked at her, her eyes stormy now and her smile falling. "How much do you want to know?"

"He didn't tell me for a reason," she said quickly. "So, I have to respect that but, like, is it bad?"

"It can be," Emily said. "It can also not be all that bad," she laughed a little. "It depends on the day."

"How do you do it?"

"He's worth it," Emily smiled. "And there is a very huge line between work and home. Miguel doesn't bring that here, that part of him, that mess of darkness," she shook her head. "I don't see it. I don't think about it. I pretend and I've gotten quite good at it."

Zara listened closely and nodded. "I just don't know if I can do that, the pretending, especially if we get serious."

"Actually, I'm surprised you had this talk so soon," Emily admitted.

"Me too," she huffed. "It wasn't by choice," Zara explained. "We had a really weird interaction with some people that kind of forced it all."

Emily was alarmed by that for two reasons. For Zara because danger for Angel could touch her and for Miguel because there was always a chance he could be targeted through the Mayans.

"Who?"

"I don't know," Zara said, only partially lying. "I don't want to know but then I kind of do."

"Do you see something happening?" Emily asked her sagely. "Can you see a future with Angel?"

Zara nodded as Dita, the baby, and a few personal security guards entered the house. She watched Emily practically dance out to greet them, joyfully taking her son into her arms, and felt pangs of jealousy.

"Wanna hold him?" Emily offered as she came outside with Cristobal.

"Sure," she beamed. "He's gorgeous," Zara cooed, "Aren't you such a handsome little man."

Emily watched with a sweet smile on her face. "You didn't answer my question," she reminded Zara. "Do you think this could be something long term?"

"I really do," Zara admitted. "I didn't even want to admit it cause it's so early but I really do. I want it to be, it feels good."

"You want my advice?" Emily asked as she sat beside Zara. "My opinion on what you should do?"

Zara looked at Emily with tear-filled eyes. "Yes, please."

"You walk away now and you could regret it, for a very long time. At least if you jump in, you'll know."

"You're right," Zara nodded. "I just, I'm scared, Em."

"I don't blame you. I still think you should do it," Emily told her. "Give him a chance."

"And if it goes to shit can I blame you?"

"Totally," Emily said. "Or you know, my husband could deal with it," she said ominously.

"Not even funny," Zara said quickly. "I haven't felt like this about a guy since-"

"Campbell?" Emily asked with a smug knowing look on her face.

Rolling her eyes, Zara huffed. "Yeah. Campbell."

"Let me just tell you, Angel is miles ahead of that asshole."

Zara beamed. "Alright. Lemme text him, see if we can get together tonight."

"No," Emily said quickly. "He'll know it's good news no matter how you word it. Well, unless you purposely make him think otherwise but if you do that it could end badly. Just let him wait it out a bit."

"What?"

"Make. Him. Wait."

"No, that sounds a lot like setting myself up for disappointment and heartbreak."

Emily shook her head. "You don't think he can wait a few days before running off with some girl?"

"I don't know, I don't think he'd do that but I really don't want to screw this up. I really like him."

"God you keep saying that," Emily rolled her eyes jokingly. "Fine, text him, let him off easy."

Zara hesitated. "I guess I could just go by and surprise him?"

"That's better than nothing," Emily said with a smile. "You should show up in that bathing suit," she added with a wink.

Zara smirked devilishly and actually thought about it for a second. "What am I getting myself into?"

Emily shrugged. "No one knows but it'll probably be fun at the very least."

—

It was just getting dark when Zara left Emily's, her face pink with sunburn, and headed toward the clubhouse. She didn't even know if Angel would be there, the downside of trying to surprise him, since EZ hadn't text her back.

When she arrived she saw his bike lined up with the others but she couldn't stop Chucky before he scurried over to find Angel. He came down the porch stairs as she approached the clubhouse.

"Hey," Angel said with a cautious smile. "What's up?"

"I was hoping we could talk," Zara said.

"Yeah," he was already anxious. "You uh, wanna talk here, or?"

"Here is fine," she said casually. "As long as we can get some privacy." Zara gestured behind him where Chucky stood with a smile. When Angel glanced back Chucky waved before busying himself once again.

"Come on," Angel laughed a little. Taking her hand, relief flooding him when she didn't pull away, he guided her out of the yard and they strolled casually down the street.

"I did some thinking," Zara started, "And I know it's only been like a month but I don't want to walk away from you, Angel. I'm not an idiot. You obviously live some kind of criminal life but I like you enough to try it. I can't promise anything but my silence. Even if this doesn't work you don't have to worry about me saying anything unless you're a human trafficker or you guys have like a puppy-murdering ring or something."

When she finally stopped talking, Angel pulled her in for a kiss, holding her body right against his as they stood in the middle of the street.

"I was hoping you were gonna shut up soon," he mumbled once the kiss ended, his lips still touching hers.

"Romantic," she giggled.

"No human trafficking but the puppy thing, it's just our usual Friday night ritual to blow off steam."

Zara's eyes widened a little as she laughed, pushing him away from her. "Awful. You can only traffick puppies and only if they're coming to my house."

"Got it, you want puppy sex slaves," Angel said snapping his fingers and pointing at her.

"I talked to Emily," she said, getting serious again. "No details, but it helped make sense of stuff."

"I didn't tell anybody," he laughed. "They'd give me shit for admitting anything."

"Yeah, well, I don't blame them. Not like you had a choice though, you know."

"I fucking know," he huffed.

"So, are we, like, uh, exclusive now?"

Angel chuckled but nodded. "Yeah, I'm not about to let anyone move on you."

That made Zara smile. "So from now on if I ask a question you can't answer, just say that. Okay?"

"Okay," he said firmly.

"And I will trust that it's business," she said nervously, "And only business."

He knew what she was getting at and he understood why she'd think that. Zara taking this leap meant a lot with nothing really in return from him. It was proof of how she felt about him, especially after such a short time of dating. Emily's input and knowledge helped, it proved Angel was not lying and that made it easier to trust him.

"Don't worry, it won't interfere a lot," he assured her. "Never does."

"Okay," she said. Her nerves only spiking now that she had told him and her second thoughts began creeping in. "Wanna head back?"

"Yeah. Wanna go back to my place?"

"Really?" Zara asked, surprised by the offer.

"Yeah, it's time you see how I live," he sighed in defeat.

"I'm sure I'll love it," she said, "Or at least I won't run out screaming."

They walked back to the yard and took Angel's bike to his house. As soon as they got inside before he even flicked the lights on, Angel pushed her against the door and kissed her.

"You can't distract me with that," she giggled. "I wanna see your place."

Zara wriggled away from him and looked around eagerly. It wasn't what she imagined, his jokes and protests painted a much nastier picture in her head.

"Want a beer?" He asked her.

"Sure," Zara laughed, "it's not bad, Angel. Really."

He smiled, twisting open her beer, and shrugged as he handed her the bottle. "I'm never here so shit just stays the way it is."

"I kind of love it," she admitted. "I'm glad I finally got to see it."

It was a show of solidarity. If she was going to trust him, he had to trust her just as much, maybe even more so. This was just the first step.

"It's about time," he said casually. "You're pink."

"I know," she huffed, "It stings already. Emily and I were in the sun all day. It was a bad choice," Zara laughed. She continued looking around, sipping her beer, with Angel watching closely.

"Wanna watch something?" He suggested.

Zara placed her beer on the table and pulled her dress off. "Do you like my bathing suit?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "I do."

"Good. Oh and no, I don't want to watch anything. I want you to fuck me on your weight bench or something."

Smirking, Angel grabbed Zara and laid her down on the bench. He spilled some of the ice-cold liquid from his bottle on her sun-kissed stomach, a hiss escaping her lips from the temperature, then proceeded to lap it up.

"That's all you got?" She teased him, her fingers running through his hair as he kissed and suckled up her bare stomach. "No candle wax? Whipped cream?"

"I"m unprepared. I'll make a list," he said seconds before his lips met hers.

As they kissed, they tried to make the skinny vinyl bench work in some way but it was impossible. After almost falling twice, Angel grumbled and got up, pulling her with him.

"Bed." He growled and, seeing her eyes flash with excitement, he slapped her ass as she hurried him toward the bedroom.

"Oh," she giggled. Looking at him playfully, Zara pulled the tie from behind her neck and her bikini top sprung off her chest. "Hit me harder next time, that was kind of hot."

Angel growled again and stripped quickly down to his boxer briefs and a sleeveless undershirt. When she got into his bed he did as she asked, hitting her harder than before, but her pained yelp did the opposite of what it was intended to do.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "Harder is not always hotter," she admitted with embarrassment.

The only response she got from him was a kiss. Angel missed her, he missed her immensely and he didn't want to talk anymore. It only took Zara a minute to realize that and once she did she kept her thoughts to herself and enjoyed Angel.

—

After spending the weekend together, Saturday night at Angel's and Sunday at Zara's, they woke up Monday morning with little desire to do anything.

"Calling out two Mondays in a row isn't a good look," she groaned.

"Do it," Angel said supportively, and sleepily.

"I should, I have report card conferences Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. I won't get out until 8 probably."

As awful as it sounded Angel was glad she'd be busy since the Mayans had a run Thursday. Zara would be less likely to ask questions if she were distracted and exhausted.

"Could you just go in late?" Angel suggested, his face still in the pillow. "I'll slash your tires, you'll have to wait for the repair."

She laughed. "Or you could not slash them and I could just use that excuse anyway."

"That would be easier." Finally opening his eyes he looked at her sleepily and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning," she smiled at him. "I should just go in."

"Go in late," he groaned. "I'll make sure it's worth it." He crawled under the covers and tickled the back of her knees until she lifted her hips so he could remove her underwear.

"Angel," she moaned as he placed teasing kisses along her inner thigh, "You're the goddamn devil."

"I wanna live in your pussy all day," he teased her, "All you have to do is call out."

"That was a bad line but it fucking worked," she whimpered. "You get me to say your name and I'll call out."

"That ain't never hard, princesa," he said wickedly.

Zara could only thank Bishop for winning that little wager. When Angel's phone went off he slapped at the screen to decline it but accidentally answered the call.

"Jesus," Zara moaned quietly. She was determined not to say his name, she tried so hard to remain silent that she could hear Bishop's voice from the phone. It was barely a foot away from her so the louder Bishop spoke Zara could actually hear him. "Stop," she said quickly. "Did you hear that?"

"I had your thighs pressed against my head," he grinned," I couldn't hear anything. What was it?

Noticing his screen was lit up, Bishop's name on the ID, Angel grabbed his phone with wide eyes. "Sorry Bish, uhh. What's up?"

"I need you today, you gonna pry yourself away from that girl?"

Angel glanced over at Zara to see she had taken over where he left off. Her hand was between her legs as she smiled delightfully and teasingly at him.

"Uh, yeah," he looked much more disappointed than he sounded. "I'll be in. Everything good?"

"Gotta check something out for Pena but we got actual scrap work to do too. I need some extra hands today."

"Got it," Angel said, watching Zara bring herself the pleasure he had been attempting to. "See ya."

"Looks like I won the bet," she boasted.

Angel licked her fingers and grinned wickedly. "I'll win next time. I gotta go anyway."

"I heard," she pouted. "Did he uhh, hear anything before you answered?"

"Nah, he didn't say anything and you were quiet."

Zara crawled over to him to see his erection pushing against his boxer briefs. "Lemme help you with that."

She wasn't able to call out, but Zara most certainly arrived late to work that morning. Her and Angel stayed in bed a little longer, starting their week off right, then dozed off for a short nap before Zara made breakfast for them. They showered, together, and left each other with a quick kiss and promises of an evening phone call as usual.

—

Just as she said, Zara didn't get out of school during conference week until at least eight Wednesday and Thursday night. She and Angel text back and forth those days but there were no phone calls. He was grateful and he tried to enjoy not having the awkward conversation about why he couldn't talk knowing he wouldn't be so lucky next time.

That evening though, while Angel and the others were on the road with a truck full of dresses, Zara sat in the emergency room with one of her coworkers. 

"There's no one you want me to call?" Lindsey asked Zara.

"No," she huffed. "My folks are way up north and I live alone, no one is sitting home waiting for me."

"Maybe a friend?"

Zara shook her head. "I'm fine, it's nothing crazy, I'll be out by morning," Zara said. She didn't want to drag Emily out to the hospital over some minor injuries, especially since she had a family of her own, but she would call her in the morning.  And Angel, well, Zara was actually embarrassed and felt it was too early in their relationship for calls from the ER that weren't life or death. This was something minor that could wait till morning.

Lindsey pursed her lips. "I can't believe this happened. Drugs. On school property. I'm shocked."

"Seriously?" Zara asked with surprise. "I mean I'm shocked it wasn't just weed but other than that it's kind of typical."

"I hate this," Lindsey muttered. "We have lockdown drills and bombing scares and now we have to worry about this too?"

"Oh my god, stop," Zara groaned. "It's not a big deal."

"You got jumped! You got attacked during a drug deal and got poked with a used needle!"

"You know what? You can go, Linds," Zara huffed. "You're not helping. I'll call someone to pick me up."

"You need to be more vigilant about this stuff," she scolded Zara. "I'll see you Monday."

Zara waved goodbye to Lindsey and relaxed, as best she could, until someone from the local police department came to interview her. It was Officer Rogan although neither of them knew of the other's connection to the Mayans.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"How's the student? The one ODing? Is he okay?"

Rogan nodded a little. "I'm not supposed to say but I think he's stable, I'm not sure."

Zara inhaled and nodded. "Good," she sighed. "So, um, I was leaving after my last meeting and I saw someone over by the cafeteria doors. It wasn't super dark yet, you know, so I went over to make sure it wasn't a parent trying to get in the building for a conference."

"Most teachers were gone though?"

"Oh I don't know," she huffed. "I doubt it. Some of them are there till like 9 to accommodate some parent's work schedules."

"Alright, go on," he told her.

"When I went over, I saw there was someone on the ground too. I was about to leave, just call the school cop, when the guy saw me. I grabbed my pepper spray, just in case, and explained I was a teacher at the school and that's when he hit me. I went down after the second hit, banged my head and got stuck with the fucking needle."

The further on in the story she went, the angrier she became. "I know the student that was on the ground, Pete McCarthy, I didn't recognize the dealer, I barely saw him."

"Could you describe him for a sketch?" Rogan asked. "Maybe pick him out of a lineup?"

Zara frowned. "I don't think so, sorry."

There was already very little to go on and her statement didn't help. Rogan nodded and put his notepad away.

"A detective might follow up in the next few days. Before I go, do you need anything?" He asked politely.

"A fucking Xanax for this anxiety," she said.

Rogan frowned and nodded. "I'll send a doctor in."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You know, the likelihood of contracting anything from that needle is pretty low," he said sympathetically.

Zara nodded. "I already Googled it but thank you."

"Good luck," he said, giving her a small smile, "If you remember anything, just give us a call."

"Will do," she huffed. "Thank you."

For the first time since the incident, as she would now refer to it, Zara was alone and had no distractions. She laid back in the lumpy hospital bed and cried until she fell asleep.

\--


	7. Chapter 7

Friday morning when Angel arrived at the yard he was glued to his phone. He hadn't heard from Zara the night before but that was expected. What wasn't expected was not having a text waiting for him when he woke up. Not long after he pulled in, before he even finished his first cup of coffee, Letty arrived in the pickup with Chucky. Angel didn't think much of it, he waved a little as she came toward the table, but she got his full attention immediately.

"Hey," Letty said with concern. "How's Miss Osbourne?"

"Huh?" He looked at her with a dumb expression.

"I knew it wasn't true," Letty huffed. "Rumors going around that she was like, attacked, last night outside school."

"Shit," Angel jumped to his feet. "I haven't heard from her."

"Maybe it is true," Letty said. "I heard they took her away in an ambulance and everything."

"I gotta go," Angel said quickly. "Chuck, tell Bish I'm looking for Zara."

"Will do." He spoke with more enthusiasm than was inappropriate but a lot of what Chucky said and did seemed to be inappropriate.

When Angel first left he drove by Zara's only to find her car was gone and nothing about the house hinted that she was home. He went straight to the hospital, in through the ER, but was stopped before be could sneak back.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking Zara Osbourne," he said quickly.

"Are you picking her up? We're just waiting on the signatures from the doc and she'll be released."

Already moving toward the hall he thanked the nurse dismissively and hurried to find Zara. Angel rushed down the hallway, scanning each open room for Zara, skidding to a stop when he noticed a short woman with dark hair. Zara was gathering her belongings while still in her hospital gown, a deep wound along her hairline with a few bruises marking the right side of her face.

"Hey," he said eagerly.

"Angel," she turned quickly at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you," he huffed.

She groaned. "Who told you?"

"Coco's kid," Angel explained. "I went by your house but didn't see your car so I figured you were still stuck here."

"They're discharging me now," Zara said, avoiding his eyes.

Gently he pushed her hair from her face, she grimaced with embarrassment and tried to look away. His eyes focused on her face and the damage inflicted upon her. "Shit, Z, look at you, baby." Angel was furious before but seeing her, seeing the marks and the pain she was in sent him into a sorrowful rage. He enveloped her in his arms, holding her close to his chest, and rested his chin on her head. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she whimpered, trying not to cry, "I'm okay. I was just so scared."

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked, annoyed but still being sensitive.

Zara pulled away and looked up at him. "I was embarrassed," she admitted, "But also, it wasn't life or death, you know? I swear I was going to call you when I got home."

"No," he said sternly. "I wanna know, life or death or not, I wanna know." Suddenly his face twisted up, confused by her first point. "Why would you be embarrassed?"

Shrugging, she shook her head. "I don't know. I was stupid even approach them. And I'm sorry I didn't call, I have a thing with like globbing on too quickly. I've been trying to uh, ya know, not do that with you so I don't end up pushing you away."

"Glob on all ya want," he told her firmly. "This is a globbing moment."

Scrunching up her nose, Zara shook her head. "So gross. Let's not use that word anymore."

"You started it," he laughed. Noticing the bandage tape starting to peel up, Angel removed it and inspected her wound. His face turned darker as he counted the stitches. "5?"

"Yeah," she pouted.

"They check you out?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "X-ray, MRI, the works." Zara was waiting to mention the needle stick, it was terrifying and she was worried about how he'd react to the possibilities.

"So what happened?" He asked, looking at her with an angry, intense gaze. "I want to know everything you remember."

"I got jumped outside of school," she huffed. "It was a drug dealer, I think. Guess your fight lesson couldn't even keep me from panicking. All I wanted to do was run."

Angel looked at her with a stern expression. "If you woulda fought back that asshole probably woulda killed you," Angel said sadly. "You did the right thing." Stroking her cheek with his thumb he frowned. "What else do you remember?"

"There's a whole story with it," she groaned. "Let me just get my paperwork and get the fuck outta here, then we can talk."

"Okay," he sighed impatiently. "We can grab take out on the way back too. You're probably starving."

Considering the situation, Angel was more of a gentleman than ever. He turned as she grabbed her clothes, giving her some privacy, and noticed a card on the wheely table over the bed. Grabbing the thin card stock, Angel smiled a little as he read Rogan's name. At least he knew he could get all the information easily.

When they got back to Zara's she went straight to the shower, not even sitting for a moment before washing up after a night of feeling so filthy and disgusting. Angel used that time to call Franky and gather whatever information they had dug up since the attack.

"Rogan," Angel said casually.

"Angel?" He was confused and he definitely sounded it. "What's up, man?"

"Shit that went down at the high school last night, what do you guys know?"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

Angel smiled a little as he explained his connection to the case. "The teacher that got banged up is my girlfriend."

"Ohhh, okay," Rogan chuckled. "Guess that means you guys are taking over the case, then?"

"Exactly," Angel huffed. "What do you know?"

"We don't know shit," Rogan told him. "School's got cameras on all the exits but this one was covered. The kid that was there hadn't been in school for a few weeks, dropped out, but we can't ask him anything till he wakes up. Shit was probably laced with fentanyl. We're waiting on the official results."

This presented multiple problems. "It was heroin?" Angel asked. "At the school?"

"Yeah," Rogan sighed. "Weed and pills is one thing man, but heroin? Syringes? The district and the PD are trying to keep it quiet but if this gets out it's gonna be a mess."

"No doubt," Angel agreed. "Let me know what else you find out."

"Will do," Rogan said seconds before the line went dead.

Angel went halfway up the steps to check if the water was still running, which is was, before calling Bishop.

"Hey," Bishop answered. "Everything okay?"

"Zara's alright, some stitches and shit," Angel explained, "But I think we got a bigger problem."

"What is it?"

"Cops think the dealer that attacked her was selling fentanyl-laced heroin to students," Angel growled. "Kid that was there is in a coma now."

"Fuck," Bishop grumbled. "The shit Coco's kid said was true? It was a drug deal gone bad?"

"Yeah, it was," Angel said. "If the kids are already spreading those rumors it's only a matter of time before parents hear."

"Galindo is gonna be pissed," Bishop complained. "If someone is selling his H at a school or if it's someone pushing in he's gonna want em'."

Angel was quiet for a moment and Bishop realized something. "You wanna be the one in the yellow raincoat, don't you?"

"He hurt her, Bish. She's got a nasty gash on her head, bruised up her face," Angel explained. "He scared the shit out of her too, she's all shaky and shit. I fucking hate it. So yeah, maybe I do."

"I get it," Bishop said somberly. "He's going to wanna limit exposure. Heroin on school property is bad enough, people start talking and it looks bad."

"Can't get a wrinkle in those suits," Angel said sarcastically. "I wanna help but right now I gotta stay with her."

"Do that," Bishop told him. "We'll get what we can officially, see if we can get them spin the story for the news and parents."

"I wanna know when you get more," Angel told Bishop. "A name, a lead, anything. I just can't leave her now."

Bishop was happy that Angel had found someone he felt so strongly about. He hoped it would help ground him, even mature him slightly, but he was just glad Angel was happy.

"I get it. Stay with her. I'll update you when we get something."

The call ended and when Angel checked again, he could hear the blow dryer going. He smiled a little and sat on the couch waiting for her to join him. When she did, he was relieved to see the color had come back to her cheeks and lips but her bruises were also darker. They would only get worse before they got better, he knew that.

"Hi," she said timidly.

"Hey, come on, sit," he patted his hand on the spot beside him.

Zara took the chair diagonal Angel so she could look at him while they talked. "Actually we have to talk," she said sadly.

"That doesn't sound good," he said, his emotion showing in every line and feature of his face.

Shaking her head she already felt herself about to cry. "I approached the guy, thinking he was a lost parent trying to get in for a conference or something, like an idiot, and he hit me a few times. When I fell and hit my head but uhh I also got stuck with a used needle."

At first, his face was blank then after a few seconds, the reality hit him. "Shit," Angel hissed.

"Yeah," she forced a sad laugh. "That's what I said."

"What now?" He asked with concern.

"Luckily I'm up to date on my hepatitis shots and shit so the likelihood of me getting anything, hepatitis, HIV, all those wonderful blood-borne diseases, is pretty low. As a precaution though I have to take a bunch of pills, antivirals or retrovirals or some shit. They'll test me at 6 weeks and then 12 weeks for everything and depending on those we go from there."

"I'm sorry," he growled. "I shoulda been there."

"Angel," she chided. "It should have been one of the safest places I could be. This is not your fault and I don't need you feeling like it is or like you could have stopped it. The school and that asshole dealer are at fault."

He nodded timidly, her gentle scolding was true and it kept him from going off any further. "You're right."

"You know how, um, you and I love to have sex? It's one of-"

"Our favorite things to do," he said with a deep chuckle. "Yeah I know."

"Yeah, well, your enthusiasm makes this harder actually. We can't, or we shouldn't, until I'm done the medication and they test me."

"Oh," he said quickly, "Ohhhhhh," and once again when he realized what she was saying and why they'd have to stop, "Okay."

"Okay?" She laughed. "You don't care?"

Angel's lips turned down into a deep frown as he shrugged and shook his head. "Nah."

"12 weeks Angel."

"3 months," he added. "I can do math."

Zara laughed genuinely. "I am so proud," she joked back. "I was worried it would be too long."

"Too long, too thick," he winked, "But never too much."

"You are gross," she said slapping at his knee. "Also, thick yes but I don't know if I'd use long to describe you."

"You're lucky you're injured," he said with a wink, reaching out to take her hands, "Come here."

Taking his hands, she got up and sat on his lap, resting her head on his chest. "You're amazing," Zara told him.

He smiled at that, a sweet smile that she couldn't see, and kissed the top of her head. "Lemme get you something to eat."

"Yeah," she said excitedly. "Sorry, we didn't stop before I just wanted to shower so badly."

"It's fine, I don't blame you," he assured her. Angel was happy to have been able to call Rogan as soon as he did so the shower was a plus for him.

"I have to get my medications from the pharmacy anyway, the hospital called them in," she explained as she grabbed her purse.

"Sit, you're not coming, you need to relax and sleep."

She looked at him with doe eyes and shook her head. "No. I'm not staying. I don't want to stay, Angel."

"Hey," he said softly. "It's okay. If you wanna come that's fine."

"I do," she said eagerly. "I don't wanna be alone yet. Sorry."

Angel shook his head. "You got nothing to be sorry about. I won't leave you alone, I promise."

—

While it was rather easy to spin the story in a much less dramatic direction everything else proved to be more difficult. Pena and a few friendly detectives were able to keep the drugs out of the news but the identity of the dealer was still unknown.

"Galindo hasn't reached out," Bishop said with relief. "Pressure's off till then at least."

The pressure wasn't off Angel, although what he was feeling was self-imposed. He didn't say anything to Bishop though, he kept it to himself.

"You reach out to Dogwood? One of those guys coulda heard something. Low to the ground, supplying and shit."

"Coco and the others are working on it," Bishop told Angel. "How's she doing?"

Angel glanced back at Zara as she slept. She was freshly showered, with a full belly and had dutifully started her medication.

"She's alright," he said ruefully.

"Good," Bishop said. "You want in on this shit let me know, EZ can sit with her."

"Yeah, lemme call you back," Angel said quietly.

He had heard a car and voices growing louder which piqued his suspicions and curiosity. With his hand on his gun, Angel headed downstairs and checked the peephole to see Emily coming up the steps.

"Shit," he grumbled. Opening the door before she could knock Angel wore an awkward smile. "Hey," he uttered quietly.

"Angel," Emily smiled warmly, handing him the large flower arrangement she held in her hands. "How's Zara?"

"She's okay, she's sleeping," he explained.

Coming in behind Emily was her driver who carried in two bags of groceries. "You can leave them right there, I'll put them away. Thank you."

The driver left and Angel shut the door behind him with a dirty look on his face. "How'd you hear?"

"She text me about two hours ago," Emily explained. "Told me she was fine and that she'd call me after her nap. I figured I'd pick up some stuff for her in the meantime."

"Yeah she's passed out pretty hard," Angel said. "It's great that you came by but she asked me to stay so I don't wanna just bolt before she wakes up."

"No it's fine," she said. "I'm going to put the groceries away and do some laundry for her."

Angel smiled. "Thanks, Emily."

"Of course," Emily said. "Zara's the best, I love her, I'll do anything I can to help."

With that she hurried into the kitchen to put everything away and while she was there she filled the dishwasher. Angel just stood around awkwardly. He was uncomfortable with Emily there but he wasn't just going to leave Zara when she asked him to stay.

Emily had only been there for about a half hour when Zara texted Angel from the bedroom.

"Hey. Is someone here?"

Angel glanced over at Emily and sneakily took a picture. He sent it to Zara, deleting it from his photo immediately after, then headed up the steps to her bedroom. He knocked and she welcomed him in, still under the covers with her eyes closed.

"When did she get here?"

"I don't know, less than an hour ago, I think." Angel sat on the edge of the bed and have her calf a squeeze. "She brought flowers and some groceries, she's down there cleaning now."

Sitting up, Zara yawned and nodded. "Sounds like Em," she said with a smile. "She's too sweet."

Angel nodded, "Yeah, she is. Little weird though."

"Yeah, I'll bet," Zara agreed. It made Angel chuckle though as she didn't even know the extent the connections between them. "I should get up."

"No, you don't have to," he said sternly.

"I want to," she sighed. "I won't sleep tonight if I don't."

Angel watched as she slowly lumbered out of bed. "Hey, uh, since Emily is here, would you be good if I got out of here for a couple of hours?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing, and nodded. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I'm starting to know that tone," she told him. "You don't just want to shower or get changed or something, do you?"

"No, it's not that," he admitted. "I'm not even going home. I got some work I gotta do." Angel huffed, realizing how that made it sound. "Not work work, just uh, work."

"Okay uh but work is your work," she chuckled a little.

Nodding, Angel hesitated while searching for a way to make her understand he wasn't leaving for something insignificant. "Okay. I'm not leaving for work," he sighed, "I'm leaving to find who did this to you."

Zara closed her eyes. "You don't have to do that, Angel. The cops are looking for him."

"You really want Officer Rogan looking for this piece of shit?" Angel asked seriously.

Her eyes popped open. "How did you know he was there?"

"I saw his card," Angel explained, "Rogan's a good guy."

"Oh," she laughed. "I've seen enough crime dramas to know what that means."

"Yeah," Angel smirked then turned serious. "I'm not leaving for anything other than to get this piece of shit, I swear."

"I believe you," she said. "You don't have to though."

"I want to," he said earnestly. "No one touches you and gets away with it. He's gonna pay."

"Okay," Zara said calmly.

"Okay?" He asked slightly amused. "Just okay?"

"I'm surprisingly okay with it," she says simply. "He attacked me. He's selling fucking heroin to kids." Zara started to get upset as she spoke, her voice wavering and her eyes filling with tears. "So, yeah, I am okay with it if you like, break his knees or whatever."

Angel chuckled. "We're not loan sharks, we don't break knees."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Does that make me a bad person?" Zara was hesitant to ask. "To want revenge?"

"Revenge is normal, it's fucking human nature," he said harshly. "You're not a bad person, Z. You're probably the best person I know. Raising money for that school, teaching those little assholes and I know they're assholes cause I was one of them."

"Thank you," she said with relief.

"I'll bring you a bloody tooth," he offered.

"Oh no," she said with a grimace. "I don't want that."

"Just a little test," Angel winked. "You good if I go, babe? I wasn't gonna leave but Emily is here and E is coming," Angel explained.

"EZ?" She asked with surprise.

"Yeah," Angel nodded. "He'll stay on the porch while she's here. I don't think anyone is coming for you, I don't want to scare you, but I think we'd both feel better with someone here."

"Oh my god totally," she said enthusiastically. "I keep thinking he's going to come after me again so I can't talk to the cops like in some damn crime movie."

Angel laughed a little, despite the dark topic her explanation was endearing. "This ain't a movie and no one is coming after you. Even if they were they won't get close."

"What would I do without you?"

"You don't have to worry about that right now," he assured her. "I'm gonna meet my brother outside. Let him know you're not alone."

She cringed and nodded. "Poor Ez."

"Not poor Emily?"

"Uh no," Zara laughed. "I mean, you know, she kind of came out on top after the last few years."

Angel pursed his lips as he thought about her logic and slowly began to nod, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. "Guess so."

"Guess so," she scoffed and rolled her eyes all while smirking playfully. "When do you have to go?"

"I was just waiting for you wake up," he told her.

"Don't get in trouble," she said cautiously.

Angel snickered. "You're not gonna tell me to be careful?"

"I think you can handle yourself, bad boy," Zara said firmly.

With one arched eyebrow and a playfully crooked grin, Angel leaned over and kissed her. "I'll be back."

"Kay," she said finally getting out of bed. "Tell Emily I'll be right down."

Angel hurried out of the bedroom and down the steps, up to his swagger more pronounced than usual as he shifted his mentality from a charming, caring boyfriend to dangerous, outlaw biker.

"Is she up?" Emily asked as Angel strolled into the laundry room.

"Yeah, she said she'll be down in a minute. I'm heading out," he told her.

Emily turned and looked at Angel knowingly. "You have a lead?"

"Working on one," he said vaguely. "We'll find him."

"Good," Emily said darkly. "Zara didn't deserve that."

Angel nodded. "I'm gonna take care of it."

"Be good to her," Emily advised him. "She really likes you and she's been burned enough."

"She tell you that?" He asked with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

Emily laughed. "Of course she did."

Angel felt a smile spread across his face but he was quick to hide it. "I'll be back," he told Emily. "My brother is gonna sit out front while I'm gone."

"Oh," she sighed heavily. "I have someone out in the car, we'll be fine."

"Sorry," Angel said although he wasn't sorry at all, "He's still coming. I want one of my guys here and I know Z does too."

"Of course," Emily said, remembering it wasn't about her comfort but Zara's, "I understand."

Angel nodded and, on his way out, saw Zara at the bottom of the steps. She had been spying, caught red-handed, but Angel was glad. In case she needed some reassurance, the same he got from Emily, he hoped the conversation was enough for her.

Hooking his arm around her waist, he kissed her ardently. "I'll see you tonight."

—

Angel met up with some of the others at Louie's old lady's apartment, except of course EZ, just moments before they went inside. He hurried to walk beside Bishop to get whatever updates he had. Riz, Tranq, and Taza waited in the street while Bishop, Angel, Coco, and Gilly headed up to the apartment.

"Galindo knows," Bishop told Angel. "We're getting some names from his guys, suppliers in that area. We gotta work down the food change if this doesn't work out."

"Galindo's shit is clean," Angel huffed. "Rogan said the H from last night was laced."

"One step at a time," Bishop told Angel. "We find out what Dogwood knows and then get the names."

As they spoke quietly, Coco and Gilly were knocking on the apartment door. The longer they went without an answer the stronger their knocks became.

"Louie," Angel barked. "We gotta talk."

The lock clicked and a woman who was assumed to be Louie's old lady stood nervously in the doorway.

"He ain't here," she snapped.

"Where is he?" Bishop asked with annoyance.

"I dunno," she pursed her lips. "Why don't you try that whore always sniffing around him and his boys."

Coco and Gilly groaned. No one wanted to get tangled in some domestic issues, not their own and definitely not someone else's.

"Where is he?" Angel snapped.

"The bar," she hissed. "But if he ain't, he's with that whore," she added loudly as they walked away.

"Thought you checked the bar," Bishop said to Coco.

Coco nodded. "They haven't seen him."

"Guess we're visiting the whore," Angel clicked his tongue. He turned as he phone rang and took the call a few feet away from the others.

"If we can find her," Gilly added ruefully.

"Girls like that find you," Bishop said. "I've been around long enough to know that."

"Nope," Angel interrupted them. "Rogan's got a name. Detectives are going to pick him up, we gotta beat em' there."

"Where?" Bishop asked as they all jumped into action.

"The high school," he said, hardly able to believe it. "It was the fucking principal Randy Anhalt."


	8. Chapter 8

When Angel left, Zara and Emily the women immediately hugged, tears streaming down their cheeks, for longer than most would have felt comfortable.

"How are you?" Emily asked, pushing Zara to sit and putting water on for tea.

"Sore," Zara grimaced. "I have this pit in my stomach."

"I think I would too," Emily sighed heavily. "I have some arnica based ointment that will help with the bruising. I didn't think to bring it," she huffed. "I'll send out for some."

"No," Zara said with a chuckle. "Amazon Prime, girl."

Emily chuckled and nodded. "Amazon Prime it is." Pouring herself and Zara a cup of tea, Emily joined her at the table. "Really, are you okay?"

Shrugging a bit, Zara averted her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Was Angel helpful?"

"He was," she smiled. "He is. He said he'll be back."

"His long has it been?"

Zara sipped her tea, the spoon clinking against the ceramic, as she counted back the weeks. "About six weeks," she said reluctantly.

"I know you like him," Emily started, "But is this a bit intense?"

"Yeah," Zara answered quickly. "Totally. Like a goddamn whirlwind. As soon as he showed up at the hospital I felt better and as soon as he left, no offense, the anxiety, the dread, it all came right back."

Emily smiled to herself, hiding it behind her mug, and took a long sip. "Well, hopefully, he'll be back soon."

"Yeah, hopefully," Zara sighed. "Oh shit," she hissed hearing a motorcycle approach. "Did he tell you?"

"He did," she nodded. "I tried to explain that you would be perfectly safe but," she rolled her eyes. "Men."

"He knows I'd feel better with E here, as long as you're okay with it. I know it's been years but I also know how muc-"

"It's fine," she said quickly cutting Zara off. "You should go say hi."

Zara stood, her sandals slipping against the carpet as she dragged her feet toward the front door. When she opened it EZ frowned at her, his eyes losing their gentleness.

"That's not the greeting I hoped for," she groaned.

"Sorry," he said shamefully. EZ immediately hugged her and Zara welcomed the embrace wholeheartedly. "You okay?"

"Well, to be honest," Zara laughed into his neck, "Now that I have a Reyes here I feel better."

"Glad I can help," he said. As the hug ended EZ kissed her cheek, locking eyes with Emily who had been peeking through the front window. They gazed at each other, pain and longing in their eyes until Zara interrupted the silent reconnection.

"Emily is here."

"I know," he said awkwardly. "Angel told me to keep my ass out here."

"You don't mind?" She pouted, making his heart flutter for a second.

"Not at all," he assured her. "I just want to keep you safe."

"I know you can," she said. Stroking his cheek for a second, she nodded and gestured to the porch chairs. "If you need a drink or the bathroom just come right in, okay?"

"Got it," he nodded dutifully as he sat. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," she winked as she stepped back inside the house. "Hey sorry," Zara said as she hurried back into the kitchen. Emily had only just ran back in, hoping not to be caught. "Just chatting."

"It's fine," she laughed a bit. "How is he?"

"He's...he's EZ," Zara shrugged. "Good but brooding," she laughed. "Those eyebrows, you know?"

Emily didn't know. The EZ she remembered wasn't brooding, he was happy and excited about life. The man out on the porch was a very different person now.

"Where did Angel run off too?" It wasn't the best question considering but Emily needed to move on from the topic of EZ.

"Uh, he's looking for something," Zara lied horribly.

Emily chuckled. "Yeah, something. They'll find him."

"How do you know?"

"That they'll find the guy?" Emily asked. "That's what those guys do."

"No," Zara shook her head. "That he was looking for the guy at all."

"Oh, well, any guy would want to track down and kick the shit out the person who hurt their girlfriend or wife or sister. These guys, guys like Angel and Miguel, they don't just want to, they do it. They do it for us and they do it because no one disrespects them and hurting their women is one of the biggest forms of disrespect."

"Oh," Zara said with a blank look on her face. "That makes sense."

"You okay with that?"

"I kind of love it," she admitted.

"Me too," Emily admitted.

"I," Zara sighed, "I kind of love him."

Beaming, Emily got up from the table and hugged Zara. "I'm happy for you but don't tell him. Not yet."

"Oh my god no," Zara laughed. "I don't even know if I do, it's the first flush you know? I would never say it to him so early, or even first. I waited for way too long to hear Campbell say it. Remember?"

Emily pursed her lips. "Let's not talk about him. The loser stand up comic," she added spitefully.

"He was kind of funny," Zara said somewhat defensively.

"Stand up comedians aren't supposed to be "kind of funny," Zara, they're supposed to be hilarious," Emily corrected her.

With a scoff, Zara shook her head. "Whatever."

"Oh stop," Emily laughed. "Trash is trash," she shrugged. "He has everyone fooled. It's no reflection on you."

"Mm-hmm," Zara chuckled. "Anyway, whatever, let's not talk about my dumb ex's. Let's talk about my current sex situation."

"What's wrong with Angel?"

"It's not him, it's me," Zara huffed. She explained the needle stick and time frame to Emily and the further she got into the story the more unrealistic he seemed. "He promised he was cool with waiting."

"You don't believe him?"

"I don't know," she cringed. "I believe he has good intentions but I don't know, he's a man and a super horny one."

Emily laughed loudly, "Must run in the family."

"No," Zara laughed. "I did not want to know that about EZ."

"I didn't want to know that about Angel so we're even but," Emily became serious again, "I think you should take it a day at a time. You're doing it again, looking so far ahead you can't see this," Emily tapped on the table, "The present."

Zara groaned and nodded. "You're right, I'm so getting ahead of myself."

"Come on, let's watch a movie or something," Emily suggested. "No more Angel talk."

Ushering her friend out of the kitchen, Emily saw EZ in the entryway with a large flower arrangement.

"Sorry. These came for you, Zara. I tipped the guy."

"Oh my god," she laughed awkwardly.

"From Angel?" Emily assumed, placing the idea in Zara's head accidentally.

"Uh no," EZ said with a sigh as he places the flowers down on the coffee table. He made a mental note to remember to tell Angel now so Zara wouldn't be disappointed. "I didn't read the card but Angel woulda brought them himself." He wouldn't necessarily have but EZ knew Angel and he knew his brother had other things on his mind.

Zara grabbed the little note and read it out loud to the others. "To Miss Osbourne, heal up and come back soon! Love, the students, faculty, and staff at Santo Padre Regional High."

"Oh that's sweet," Emily said with a smile. "They're beautiful."

"Yeah," Zara agreed. "I can't wait to go back."

"Take your time," EZ said sweetly.

"I agree," Emily said, meeting his gaze. "Don't rush anything."

"Okay Mom and Dad," Zara joked.

"I'm gonna go," EZ said gesturing to the front door.

"Stay," Emily said with a small smile. "It's okay."

"E, there's a bunch of food in the kitchen if you're hungry. I won't eat it all before it goes bad, please have some."

"Thanks." He nodded gratefully and headed for the kitchen.

"Thank you," Zara said to Emily. "I hated having him out there."

"I know," Emily chuckled a little. "Come on, no more talking, it's movie time."

—

"He's going," Coco said quietly.

They were sitting on the house, watching closely, when the principal scurried out the front door. As he fumbled with his keyfob the Mayans watched the line of cars. When the white sedan beeped and its lights blinked twice, Angel, Bishop, Coco, and Tranq made their way over to intercept their target.

Anhalt popped his truck but before he could toss his bag in, Angel slammed it shut. The principal jumped, startled by his unexpected visitors, and immediately started to stammer.

"I...I know why you're he..here," he said, petrified, as he looked at the Mayans. "Galindo, right? I fucked up. I know."

Aggressively, Angel grabbed Anhalt and shoved him into the waiting van. "You got more to worry about than Galindo, asshole."


	9. Chapter 9

Before they even got Anhalt on the pew, Bishop allowed Angel a few minutes alone with him. Angel knew he couldn't really unleash, not yet at least, but he was able to get some minor satisfaction. After a number of solid kicks and furious punches, Angel grabbed a bloody Anhalt by the shirt and threw him roughly onto the pew.

"You good?" Bishop asked Angel quietly as Nestor, Miguel and a few Galindo men strolled in. "Can you keep your shit together."

"I'm good," Angel said through clenched teeth.

He knew Zara was okay. He told himself he was overreacting, that their relationship was still too new for him to be so upset in order to keep from lashing out again.

"Angel," Miguel said cordially. He extended his arm toward Angel and the two men shook hands. "I'm glad Zara's okay. My wife is quite fond of her."

Angel nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I know Z feels the same about her."

Miguel smiled and nodded before turning to Anhalt. "Principal," he said with a dark look. "I'm trying to figure out if you're stupid enough to sell on school property, to a student, and attack a teacher," he paused, "Or if you think I'm stupid enough that I wouldn't find out."

"You're not stupid," he said quickly. "I was. I was desperate and I freaked."

"You freaked," Miguel shook his head. "Was that before or after you laced my heroin with fentanyl?"

"I needed more," he whinnied. "I needed to make it last longer to make more money."

"Oh, do you not make enough money selling to teenagers?" Miguel asked him with a hint of dark sarcasm. "Maybe try a higher clientele?"

Nestor was on the phone now, whispering in the back of the room, no one really noticed but Angel though.

"This was a one-time thing," he said backpedaled quickly. "That kid, he found out I was selling, I had to shut him up."

"So you tried to kill him?" Miguel growled. "On school property, during parent-teacher conferences?"

"That...that wasn't the plan," he sputtered.

"Then what was the plan?" Miguel snapped.

"I'm sorry," he said, tears and snot running down his face. "Please don't kill me."

"Kill you?" Miguel laughed heartily. "Of course I'm going to kill you, Randy. I have to."

"I fucked up," he pleaded, "I'm sorry."

"Do you have anyone working with you?" Miguel asked while Nestor whispered something in his ear.

"No," he stammered, "Just me."

"And the money you owe?" He asked with a knowing grin.

"We're good," he shook his head, "I'm paid up."

Miguel shook his head. "Now you're lying again. You were upcharging, using the fentanyl to stretch my product and charging more," Miguel explained as he slowly strolled back and forth in front of his prey. "Let me make you an offer, Randy."

"Anything, I'll take it!"

"Get me my money, every cent you made off my heroin, and I won't kill you." Everyone was surprised, everyone but Nestor, by Miguel's deal.

"I have a couple thousand," he said quickly. "It's in a lockbox in my hallway closet."

"Wonderful," Miguel smirked. "Nestor, Angel, why don't you two accompany Mr. Anhalt to retrieve my money." Noticing his apprehension, Miguel leaned in close to him and spoke softly. "We don't want you running off, now do we?"

"No, no, I know, I won't, I understand," he uttered through sniffles and tears. "Thank you, thank you, Mr. Galindo."

While Miguel's men freed Anhalt's wrists and ankles, Miguel spoke quietly to Nestor and Angel. "Get the money, bring him back here and deal with it," he said casually. "I told him I wouldn't kill him and I don't intend to go back on my word, but I want him dead," Miguel then looked at Angel. "I'm assuming you're happy to deal with him?"

"More than happy," Angel said firmly.

"Good," Miguel smiled. "I'm sorry this was one of my guys, what happens here will set a fresh example for the others."

Angel nodded. "We're good, this isn't on you."

Miguel nodded and the two shook hands once again before Miguel left the basement of the dress shop without another word.

"Ready?" Nestor asked Angel coolly.

"Yeah, let's go," Angel said with a nod as he followed Nestor out.

"You trust that shit?" Coco asked Bishop quietly.

Bishop nodded but gave Coco a shove toward the door. "Watch his back, just in case."

—

The police showed up at Principal Anhalt's not long after Angel and the club got him. Luckily, by the time Nestor and Angel returned, they were already gone again. There was no warrant for the house so the police simply left to try other known locations to have their chat with him.

"Get in, get the money, and get right back out," Nestor ordered Anhalt.

Anhalt agreed and went in the back door with Angel following closely. The lockbox was exactly where he said and within minutes they were heading back down the steps to leave, box in hand.

Pounding down the steps, Angel looked around the house and caught a picture on the wall that was taken outside the school. He stopped, scanning the faces in the crowd, and saw Zara standing on the edge of the group.

"Did you know it was her?" Angel asked him.

He nodded shamefully. "I did. I freaked out. I sent her flowers, I wish I could apologize."

"I'll let her know you're sorry," Angel growled.

"You know her?" He asked, suddenly putting the pieces together. "Romero Brothers, she went there," he sighed. "It's tied to the Mayans."

"Yeah," Angel huffed. "Go. We gotta take that money back."

"Then he'll let me go? Is...is he true to his word?"

"Galindo ain't gonna kill you, man. Relax." Angel smirked as he followed Anhalt back through the house.

They forced him back into the van and casually drove back to the dress shop. Angel was purposely lighthearted, Nestor joining in, to keep Anhalt at ease and unsuspecting.

"Is he still here?" Anhalt asked as they parked again.

"He is," Nestor huffed. "Give me the cash."

Anhalt nodded and halted over the entire box. "That's everything. All of it."

Nestor gave Angel a look and left the van, heading over to the luxury sedan a few feet away where Miguel sat waiting. They had plans for the money, of course, and immediately drove off leaving Angel to deal with Anhalt.

"Come on," Coco said, pushing Anhalt out of the van, "Fucking move."

"Where are we going?" He asked, his anxiety suddenly spiking again.

"Go," Angel ignored the question and gave the man a hard shove, "Walk."

"This wasn't the deal!"

"This is exactly the fucking deal," Angel growled as he pushed him down the steps into the basement.

"Please," Anhalt sputtered. "I'm sorry. I gave you the money. Is this about ?"

"This is about Galindo," Angel started as he pulled his gun from the holster. "This is about that kid you left brain dead, and yeah," he aimed directly between Anhalt's eyes, "This is about Zara. Galindo said he wouldn't kill you, but I'm gonna. Nobody rips off the cartel and nobody fucking touches my girl."

Angel pulled the trigger three times as if the first shot wasn't enough, and Anhalt collapsed in a bloody mess of skull fragments and grey matter.

It was by far the cruelest and most cold-blooded act he'd ever committed but he felt fine with it. Anhalt was dead the moment he broke Galindo's rules, even if Zara had not been injured as a result, and three bullets to the head was a blessing compared to what Nestor would have done to him.

"Shit," Coco said from a few feet behind him, "Prospect ain't here. We gotta clean this shit up now."

Angel shook his head. "You're good. I'm going to Zara's now, I'll send him back to deal with it."

—

One movie turned into multiple and before long EZ was listening to the girls as they talked over the dialogue of Raiders of the Lost Ark.

"Young Harrison Ford," Zara sighed, "Seriously so hot. He's still hot but in the 80s, good god."

"Right?" Emily laughed. "I think Indiana Jones was my first crush."

There was a knock at the door that startled both the girls and EZ as he sat in the kitchen. He got up and headed for the door authoritatively, checking out the peephole to see who was there.

"It's your husband," he said quietly to Emily.

Emily sat up, surprised by the news. "Oh."

"Do you think everything's okay?" Zara asked nervously. She had no idea why Miguel would  
be at her door unannounced.

"I know EZ is inside," he said, "No need to spirit him away." When he said it, Emily huffed and nodded for EZ to open the door. "Thank you," Miguel said as he stepped inside. "I'm just here to see Zara."

"Me?" She asked with surprise as she stood up from her chair.

Miguel chuckled, "Yes, you." He made his way over to her. "I'm sorry about what happened, Zara. I hope you heal quickly and there are no lasting issues from this horrible incident."

"Oh, Jesus, Miguel," she said nervously, "Thank you." Zara could feel her cheeks burning as they turned red.

"I know the district doesn't have the best benefits for the teachers and staff. Please, take this to help with whatever your insurance doesn't cover." He offered her Anhalt's lockbox.

"I can't," she said forcefully as she handed the box back. "Really. Thank you but, no."

"I insist," Miguel said, placing it on the table.

"Take it, Zara," Emily said as she walked over to them. "Please, it's the least we can do."

"I...I," she sighed, "Okay, I'll take it. Thank you both."

"Angel's on his way back," EZ announced awkwardly from his little spot by the door.

"Well then, I guess we should give Zara some privacy," Miguel said to Emily.

"Yes," she smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow," Emily said to Zara.

"No," Zara said confidently. "I'm good. Really."

There was nothing Emily could do for her that she couldn't do for herself. All Zara needed was Angel, or EZ in a pinch, to help with the suffocating fear she was battling.

"I'll call you then," Emily said. "Just to check in."

"Thank you," Zara beamed.

While the women hugged Miguel looked at EZ with brooding eyes. "Prospect," he said with a disrespectful scoff.

EZ knew better than to say anything. He just nodded at Miguel and looked away.

The Galindos left and Zara immediately went to hug EZ. "Please don't go until Angel gets back.

"I'm here," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," she sighed with relief. "I'm sorry he was rude to you, that was probably super awful and awkward."

"I'm a big boy," EZ joked, "I can handle it."

"Your arms sure as hell are big," she laughed.

"You okay?" He asked her as they finally separated.

She nodded, her way of making the lie more believable than she could verbally. "I would have expected to get cash from him in some classy leather briefcase," Zara joked.

EZ looked at the lockbox and nodded. He questioned it the moment he saw it in Miguel's hands but Zara's remark made even more suspicious. "Wanna open it?"

"I guess," she shrugged.

EZ and Zara sat next to each other on the sofa, the box on the table in front of them, and Zara quickly slipped the key in and turned. The box opened with a tiny creak but there was no bomb or powder or threat in any way.

"Hmm, boring," she sighed. "Wait," she laughed, lifting the stacks of cash up to reveal yellowed papers. "Where did he get this?"

EZ didn't know, truly, and he told her the truth. "I don't know."

"Randolph Tyler Anhalt," she read the name on the dogeared birth certificate. "That's my principal."

"Oh," EZ slowly nodded. "Is he...a dealer, Zara?"

"No," she laughed loudly. "He's not. He's a high school principal, EZ."

"Zara," he sighed, "Babe, I think that's what he's trying to tell you."

"Stop," she said angrily. "He didn't do this."

"Okay," EZ said, "Fine."

Zara got up and headed for the stairs. "I don't want that money. Just take it, please."

"Where are you going?" He asked, placing the box back on the table and following her.

"I want to visit Pete, my student," she explained. "He's not doing well, or so I'm told."

EZ shook his head, his mouth turning into a deep frown. "No, he's not."

"Wait here for your brother," she told him. "I'd really like to go alone."

"He's gonna kick my ass," EZ told her.

"Take the beating for me," she joked.

Sighing, EZ nodded as she went up the steps to get dressed. He hated that he still had feelings for her, although they were masterfully hidden, and seeing Emily only made his heart ache more. Spending hours with two women he couldn't have done a number on his emotional well-being. Maybe a solid fight would do him some good.

—

"I'm so sorry," Zara sniffled. "Pete is such a good kid, so smart, I hate that this happened to him."

Pete's mother, Mary, listened and nodded along with Zara's words. "Thank you, He was quite fond of you, Ms. Osbourne. I'm glad you weren't seriously injured."

Zara held back her tears and nodded, "Thank you."

They talked a bit more then shared a long hug before Zara left. When she turned from the doorway to the hall she saw Angel leaning against the chair rail waiting patiently for her.

"Hey," she whimpered.

"Hey," he hurried over and gathered her in his arms, "It's okay."

"It's not," she whinnied into his chest. "They're taking him off life support, donating his organs."

Angel closed his eyes, a sorrowful sigh escaping his lips, and held her as she cried quietly. "I'm sorry, Z."

"Me too," she sniffled, looking up at him, "Thanks for meeting me."

"Of course," he smiled a little. "Let's get outta here."

"God, please," she groaned. "I'm so over this. I just want to hang out with you."

"I'm all yours," he said with a smile. "You got me all to yourself."

Heading back separately, Zara and Angel arrived at her place a few minutes apart due to some poorly timed lights. The last thing Angel wanted to do was run a yellow and have some overzealous officer pull him over. Zara waited for him on the porch, enjoying the fresh air after being in the house and hospital for the majority of the last 24 hours.

"Am I a lead foot or are you a slowpoke?" Zara asked as he slowly took the steps to her porch.

"Little bit of both, cariño," he said, offering her his hand.

Zara took it and stood, moving in front of him to unlock the door. Her eyes quickly fell on the box sitting, still open, on her coffee table.

"How did it go?" She asked him, tossing her bag down.

He looked surprised that she would ask. "Uh, fine, I guess." Seeing the expectant look on Zara's face, Angel went on. "It's handled. How much do you want to know?"

Zara watched as he kicked off his boots and left them by the door like usual before sitting. "Who was it?" Her voice was weak, volume low, but she truly wanted the answer.

"You already know," he said. Angel looked at her, head tilted to the side, and patted the spot beside him. "EZ told me."

"I know him," she said, standing a few feet away and refusing to join him on the sofa, "I know Randy. He's not a dealer, he wouldn't hit a woman, Angel."

"People aren't always what they look like, or who they want you to think they are," he said sadly. "Look at me, Z. You think I look like a-"

"You don't look like who you are," she sighed sadly. "You don't look awful but I never would have guessed you'd be such a dorky romantic sweetheart."

Angel chuckled a little and nodded. "That doesn't leave this room."

"Never," she smiled a bit.

"Whoever you thought he was, was a lie," Angel told her. "Maybe he wouldn't usually beat up a woman or lace a kid's hit, but he did.

"Yeah, so obviously he was capable," she mused. Zara dragged her feet over to Angel and sat beside him. "Am I an idiot?" She asked, settling in under his arm. "You, Miguel, Principal Anhalt," she huffed.

"Wait, Galindo?" Angel asked incredulously.

"Shut up," Zara said with red cheeks. "Emily said he went legit when his father died."

"Lie," Angel said somewhat harshly.

"I know that now," she grumbled.

"It's a good thing," he told her. "There's so much shit in the world, seeing it your way is better."

Zara smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess," she gasped and cursed under her breath. "Shit. I never called my mom back."

"You're grounded," he joked. "Just call her now. She's a mom, she's probably freaking the fuck out. I know mine woulda been"

"She definitely is. You don't mind?"

"Nah, go ahead," he said supportively.

"Thanks," Zara kissed his cheek. Grabbing her phone she called her mom but after a handful of rings, it went to voicemail. "Hmm, maybe she's not freaking out."

"No, she is," Angel said as he pointed to the phone. "She wants to see that pretty face."

"FaceTime," Zara groaned. "Do you want to hide?"

"You want me to?"

Zara shrugged and answered before it was too late. "Hey Mom," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, you look god awful," her mother said.

Angel stifled a laugh.

"Thanks," Zara huffed.

"You're beautiful, you know that," her mom added. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, it's been a long day," she explained.

"Do you need help? You should have a friend stay with you, ZeeBee."

Zara's face went red with embarrassment. "I'm good. Not alone."

"Angel? Has that Angel boy been there?" Her mom's voice was higher, excited and intrigued by the man she'd been hearing about.

"Mom," Zara groaned.

"Hi, Mrs. Osbourne," Angel said, coming into view to the camera with a charming, bright smile.

"Oh, Angel," she giggled. "Please call me Holly."

"Okay, Holly," he said with a wink.

"Jesus Christ," Zara hissed.

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," Holly scolded her daughter. "How are you, Angel? How is my girl?"

"We're both great," he said confidently. "I'm taking good care of her, I promise."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Holly said, her voice cracking slightly. "I wish I could be there, Zara, honey."

"I know, Mom. I'm okay, really. Please don't get too upset."

"I'm trying," she huffed. "You should see your father, he's furious. I can't get him to settle down."

"I'm sure he's as difficult as ever," Zara commiserated. "Keep him together."

"I'm trying," she said. "We're coming out soon, in the next few weeks, it's been too long."

Zara cringed inwardly but nodded. "Sounds great."

"I want a dinner date with Holly," Angel announced.

"Oh, Angel, I would love that!"

"Mom, I think you're going to steal my boyfriend," Zara joked.

"He's your boyfriend now? Last we spoke you wouldn't use that word."

Angel leaned into view again. "I'm her boyfriend. She can't get rid of me now."

Zara couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. "You guys are killing me."

"Go," Holly said with a giggle. "Spend time with your honey. We'll talk later. I love you, Zara."

Holly hung up before Zara could reply. "Jesus. You didn't even charm me that quickly."

Angel smirked and winked at her. "What can I say?"

"That you won't break up with me for my mother," she laughed.

"Nah," he kissed her cheek. "I meant what I said, after today I don't think you'll get rid of me without a fight, Z."

"What's that mean?"

Angel turned his body toward hers and pinched her chin gently between his thumb and index finger. "I was pissed about what happened, real pissed," he shook his head. "Made me realize some shit."

"Yeah me too," she said with a small smile. "I'm sorry I got so upset about who it was."

"We're not saying his name?" Angel asked playfully.

Zara shook her head, "Not now."

"I'm sorry it was him," he sighed.

"Me too," she huffed. "How did you figure it out?"

"Rogan," he explained. "He's a friend. He knows you're with me so he gave us a heads up."

"So, what, you like, kicked his ass?" Zara asked, watching his face for tells or hints of the truth.

"I kicked his ass," Angel nodded.

"And then?"

"Z," he sighed.

"Okay," she said quickly. "Never mind."

"Trust me, cariño, you won't have to worry about that asshole anymore. Ever."

That was all she needed to hear. Zara knew then that Anhalt was killed and she wasn't really upset about it. Her ambivalence was more upsetting than the man's fate and she had no problem cuddling up next to Angel even after learning what he'd been involved in.

"Maybe sometimes we don't know ourselves?"

"I believe that," he said. Reaching for the remote, Angel looked at her. "You said 12 weeks?"

"Yep."

Clicking his tongue, Angel nodded. "We can do it."

"Oh yeah?" She glanced at him with a devilish look in her eye. "You wanna make it interesting?"

"How can we make that shit interesting?"

"Can you keep your own hands above your own belt that whole time?"

"No," he said bluntly. "I can fucking not."

"Boo," she laughed, "I was going to put some money on it. See who could last the longest."

"No money is worth that shit," he laughed. "Besides, they said the chances were pretty good that you'll be clear, right?"

Zara looked at him skeptically. "Yes, that's what they said."

"Well, let's see what happens," he said casually.

"Angel," she scolded. "It's a serious thing."

"I know," he kissed her temple and clicked on the TV, "Let's see how it goes. What are we watching?"

"I missed Riverdale last night," she said sheepishly.

Angel groaned. "How am I gonna feel about this shit?"

"Amused, at best," she giggled as found the show on demand. "Thank you."

"Don't say I never did anything for you," he joked.

"I wouldn't dare," she said with a dreamy smile.

The happy couple fell asleep right on the couch for a few hours before Angel awoke and carried her to bed. The next morning, during their homemade brunch using Emily's groceries, there was a knock at the door.

"More flowers," she said to him, catching sight of a delivery man out the window.

"Ah shit," he huffed. "I was supposed to get you flowers."

"Please don't," she laughed. "I'm over them now, I've gotten more this week than ever before." Zara opened the door and thanked the man, slipping him a bit of cash from Anhalt's lockbox. Bringing the flowers back with her to the kitchen she pulled the card out of the tiny envelope.

"Who sent em'?" Angel asked.

Zara shrugged and proceeded to read the card to herself.

"I heard what happened, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Wishing you a speedy recovery. All my love, Campbell."

—

Fave and comment, please!   
Instagram PBB_Writer   
Xoxo Thanks for reading xox


	10. Chapter 10

Zara sat in her car, parked in her usual spot, with her phone pressed to her ear. She was talking with Emily, summoning the courage to head into work a little less than two weeks after the attack. 

"He's been great," Zara sighed. "Even went to my student's funeral with me. I don't think I would have gotten through it without him."

"They may be Mayans now but their parents raised those two right," Emily said. "They're very good men, despite some choices."

Smiling at that, Zara nodded and grabbed her bag from the passenger seat. "That they are. I should go, I wanna get settled before most of my kids come in."

"Go," Emily rushed her. "Good luck, take it easy, have a good day!"

"Thanks, Em. I'll text you tonight."

Making her way through the parking lot, Zara noticed Leticia Cruz smoking a cigarette a few feet from a no smoking sign.

"Smoking on school property," she said with disappointment. 

"Hey, at least I'm here," Letty said with a shrug. "You okay? How's the head?"

Zara sighed and brushed away her bangs to show Letty her stitches. "I'm healing but it still hurts."

"That'll be a badass scar," she laughed. "Angel told me to make sure you're okay."

"What a dork," Zara laughed. "Will you be in class today or is this just a social call?"

"I'll be in class," she pretended to be annoyed by Zara's persistence. "I'm glad your back, Ms. Osbourne."

"Thank you," Zara said with a smile. "I'll see you later."

It was a kind gesture by Letty, whether she did it on her own or only because Angel asked, and it lifted Zara's spirits. 

During her lunch, Zara left school grounds and went to a nearby park. The constant questions, rumors about Anhalt's disappearance and her ever-present anxiety since the attack were too much. She needed some quiet time to herself. 

She was skimming Twitter when she received a notification from Instagram. Zara hadn't posted since before the incident so she was slightly surprised by the little red circle. 

"JCamps liked your post."

"No," she groaned. "You swore off Instagram you asshole." 

Zara tapped his name to see Campbell had decided to come back to Instagram. They followed each other before he deleted his social media apps so when they broke up, she never thought to unfollow or block him. Now he could catch up on her life without her even realizing it. 

"I keep my shit private for a reason," she mumbled. Zara decided to call Emily for a chance to vent. 

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Works fine," Zara said quickly. "Guess who decided to like my two-week-old selfie today?"

"Who?" Emily asked, confused and very intrigued. 

"Fucking Campbell," Zara groaned. "You're not following him, right? He doesn't even know you have that secret account?"

"No," Emily scoffed. "I do not care about his shit, sorry. I didn't even when you two were together."

Zara laughed. "I'm going through his shit now and like what the fuck? He's one of those YouTube type people now. How did I not see what a douche dude bro he is?"

"I was trying to tell you!"

"If I knew then what I know now," she complained. "Anyway, should I block him?"

"No," Emily said urgently. "Let him see how happy you are! Rub it in his little rat face."

"You're awful," Zara laughed. "I still wanna know how he found out about what happened. It's so weird."

"Do you keep in contact with any mutual friends?" 

"No," Zara said slowly as she thought back to be sure. 

"He probably saw something in the news," Emily said dismissively. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"I'm not worried, it's just weird," Zara huffed. "I'm gonna post a picture of me and Angel, I think."

"Yes," Emily said with a laugh. "Do it."

"I feel like a petty teenager but it's fun," Zara laughed. 

"After what you've been through you deserve a little fun," Emily told her. "I have to go, though. Post it and we'll talk later, okay?"

They said their goodbyes and Zara immediately opened Instagram again to find the best picture to make her statement. It was a photo taken at a fundraiser to upgrade the school's cameras and security features. She considered cropping EZ out but she felt bad so she left him but centered her and Angel as the focus. Thumbing through filters she went back and forth between two for a moment before deciding. 

"Me and my love." Zara captioned it, feeling safe Angel wouldn't find out she used such a strong word since he had no social media. Adding some emojis she tapped share and instantly felt the urge to vomit. "God, if he sees I used love," she groaned. Zara checked the time and gasped, she was already late, so she grabbed her things and raced back to campus for the afternoon. 

—

*A Few Days Later - Thursday Afternoon*

"I'm getting lucky," Angel laughed, "She's got plans while we got a run again."

Coco laughed, "Tonight's a good night for it." They made eye contact for a moment and their smiles fell. This run was different, it was riskier than all the rest, and their nerves were on edge. "Where she going?" Coco asked to break the tension. 

"San Diego," Angel explained, "Some bachelorette weekend," he shrugged. 

"You think she'd be mad?" Coco asked. "About the drugs? Ya know, cause of that shit at the school?"

Angel hadn't thought of that angle, actually. He paused, unsure for a second, until finally shaking his head. "Nah," he answered as she drove through the gate, "She'd realize what he did got nothing to do with what we do." He waved at her, his eyes squinting in the sun. "At least I hope."

"Hello boys," Zara said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Hey," Coco smirked. "Have a good trip, maybe find a bigger dude or some shit," he teased as he walked away. 

"Already on the hunt," Zara chuckled. 

"Cariño," Angel crooned as he kissed her cheek, "I'm good. You?"

"Excited!" She clapped her hands. "Oh and I'm totally not on the hunt," she said with a wink. 

Angel laughed and rolled his eyes a little. "Yeah I know, Z."

"Lunch before I go?" She offered. "My treat!"

"Definitely," he said. There was a small part of him that missed their lunches that turned into steamy quickies in a bathroom stall or the clubhouse. That would not be happening for a while. "Lemme just check with Bish."

While Angel was gone, Zara knocked on EZ's trailer door to see if he was around. She waited a minute before assuming he was out and making her way toward the clubhouse. 

"Got two hours," Angel announced as he stepped out onto the porch, "Wanna ride with me?"

"Yeah," she said, feeling adventurous. "It'll be fun."

They took a short trip to a small mom and pop place a few blocks from the yard. It was local and delicious and early enough for them to have the place to themselves. 

"You'll be back on Sunday?" He asked slurping from the glass soda bottle the waitress served them. 

"Saturday night probably," she said. "Two days with ten women is too much for me, I can't go three. Besides I want to get some stuff done before my weekend is over."

"If you're gonna dance on a bar I want pictures," he said leaning over the table to kiss her. 

"Oh yeah I'm sure you'd be totally thrilled to hear that," she laughed. 

"No, I'd be pissed but seeing it would be fun."

"I'll dance for you when I get back," she winked. 

Angel groaned a little. "Three weeks down."

"Nine to go."

"Six," he corrected her. 

"Angel," she chided. "The last thing I want is to put you at risk."

"I was just saying. We don't have to decide anything now," he said quickly. 

Zara sighed and nodded, taking a sip of her soda awkwardly. His jokes didn't make her feel wanted and sexy they made her self conscious and scared that he wouldn't be able to wait. 

"You're upset," he noticed. 

"I'm good," she lied. "Really. Just anxious about going, I guess." It wasn't a lie but she also purposely didn't tell him what part of leaving made her nervous. 

"You'll have fun. I think you need it," he remarked. 

"You and Emily with that shit," she exaggerated a laugh. "She was saying the same thing a few days ago."

"It's true," he said popping a salsa drenched chip in his mouth. 

"Probably, I just never thought of myself as uptight."

"Uptight?" Angel laughed. "Z, you're not uptight."

"Certainly feels like it," she scoffed. 

"This about the sex thing?" He asked, his smile gone in an instant. 

"I'm just feeling kind of self-conscious," she explained. "Like, I love having sex with you but I don't want to if there's a chance you could get something. I know it's a small chance and I'm sure I'm fine but I'm scared, Angel."

Angel groaned, much less sexually this time, and nodded. "I get it."

"Are you sure?" She asked him sadly. "I don't want you being so eager that you just sleep with some girl to get it out of your system."

"I wouldn't do that," he said defensively. "I don't want some whore bouncing around the clubhouse."

Feeling her face flush she looked away from him to hide her embarrassment. "I feel like an idiot."

"Don't," he said earnestly. "I've gone longer than three weeks before, I'm not gonna die if I don't get my dick wet. I just miss you."

"Oh my god, stop," she whinnied. 

"What?"

"How are you real?" She asked with a mix of disbelief and suspicion. "I really like you, Angel, I mean I really like you, but sometimes the stuff you say is hard to believe."

Angel rolled his jaw, hurt and angry by the veiled accusation and nodded. "Now I feel like you're putting shit on. You wanna go up there and party without thinkin' about me, Zara, you should."

"No," she said quickly. "It's not that."

"What is it?"

"I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop," she said bluntly. "I was talking to EZ and-"

"You and your bestie EZ," he said mockingly. "And what did E have to say?"

"Don't be mean," she said taken aback by his tone. 

"He still likes you," Angel said bitterly. "And I don't know why you don't like him. Everyone loves Ezekiel, so maybe I'm wondering some shit too."

"Can we not fight?"

"Chiquita, we already are," he said angrily. "I'm not hungry." The chair squealed against the floor as he pushed away from the table. "Lemme take you back."

"Angel," she whined. "Come on."

"You know I'm not gonna leave you here, don't make this shit awkward."

Zara took a deep breath and nodded, leaving money on the table for the food they ordered, before following him out. 

Angel was relieved to see Coco and EZ were not outside when they pulled in. He didn't want to explain anything to them while he was still pissed and hurt and even slightly confused as to what they were even fighting about. 

"Be safe," he told her as he walked toward the office, "Have fun."

—

Fueled by spite, some melancholy and the desire not to waste the money she'd shelled out toward the hotel, Zara still went to San Diego. She hated it though, she didn't want to go, but there she was packing her car. The entire ninety-minute drive she was anxious and weepy but by the time she arrived, she was angry. 

"Then I realized, like, he's wrong. If he was upset about what I said about how his comments upset me, let's talk about it! He got so defensive, Em. Anyway, sorry for the long voicemail. I wish you were friggin' here. We'll talk when I get back. Bye!"

Zara tossed her phone aside and jumped in the shower to get ready for her night on the town. She didn't know many of the women well, only the bride and her sister, but she was determined to enjoy it. 

The group gathered in the lobby and loaded into the limo bus for their first stop. It was a bar, a hip spot with low lighting, fancy drinks and a small stage with overly dramatic velvet curtains. 

"We gonna see some cabaret?" Zara joked, noticing the plush red curtains by the stage. 

"I think there's some entertainment tonight actually," the bride's sister Lina told her. "I don't know, this place wasn't one of my picks."

"It's not bad," Zara remarked. "Better than any of the places back home."

"Exactly," Lina said with a laugh. "I'm so glad you came, Zara. I'd totally understand if you didn't but I'm glad you did."

"I am too," she said flashing a smile. "I'm determined to have fun!"

People came and went from the stage but none of the women paid them any attention until one grabbed a microphone. He was making some announcement, drink specials and other information, nothing anyone in their little party cared about. Not until he slid the microphone into his stand and introduced their guest. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, our surprise guest this evening is comedian Josh Campbell! Everyone give Josh a round of applause!"

Zara's head whipped up in a panic. "What the everloving fuck," she snapped. "This cannot be happening. No." Grabbing her phone, Zara checked his social media to see this was not some creepy attempt at stalking or a forced reconnection. He'd posted about it weeks ago. It was a simple coincidence. 

"Can I bum a smoke off somebody?" She said to the group. The first one to offer was Molly who received a heartfelt thank you before Zara disappeared outside. 

"He's getting more popular," Zara realized as she looked more in-depth at his accounts. "Hence the shows out of his usual circuit."

Swiping out of her apps she opened her texts and quickly typed up for one Angel. 

"Hey. I got here safely. I'm hoping we can talk when I get back. I'm not really sure what the hell happened." 

She hit send without overthinking it but when he didn't respond she felt panic creep in. Zara couldn't get the idea of him cheating on her out of her head. She typed another text but this time her thumb only hovered over the send button. 

"I love you. Can we please talk?"

Zara looked at the words as she smoked, debating hitting send until she finally just deleted it and locked her screen again. 

"Fuck it," she flicked her cigarette away. "I'm not putting myself out there."

Heading back in, Zara enjoyed a few drinks before Josh finished his set. Once they made eye contact as he performed, the surprise causing him to stumble over a few words, and he never looked in her direction again. She did clap as he bounced off the stage and felt a cool wave of relief when he was out of sight, for a moment at least. 

"Seat taken?" She heard him say over her shoulder. 

Zara turned and smiled politely. "Uh no, it's not." As soon as she said it, he sat. "This is really weird, huh? Crazy coincidence!"

"You know I don't believe in coincidences," he chuckled, "But yeah, kind of weird. How are you?"

"Good," she said, ignoring the last 12 hours. "You?"

"I'm great," he said enthusiastically. "My career is taking off and it's really been a blast."

"I'm happy for you," she smiled genuinely. 

Josh tucked her hair back to her a look at her head. "It's healing nicely."

She pulled away from him but kept a small smile on her face to keep things pleasant as possible and avoid things turning negative. "Uh yeah, it is. Sorry, I'm still, kind of jumpy," she said as an excuse. 

"No, I get it," he said supportively. "They find the guy?"

"No," she said quickly, "He's in the wind."

"Scary shit," Josh took her hand. "I'm glad you're okay. Did you get my flowers?"

"I did," she smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled and nodded. "So how are you?"

"I'm good," she laughed, "Like I said before."

"No, I mean how's work? Your folks? What's going on?"

Zara looked away from him. "Uh, yeah, it's all good. Work is work and my parents are doing great. My mom had her hip replaced, that went really well but uh, otherwise it's the same as it ever was."

"That's awesome, I know your mom was hurting, I'm glad she got it done." He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her intensely. "You look good, Zara, you look happy."

She did not look happy, not at that moment, but in the photos, she'd been posting on Instagram she certainly did. Zara tried to summon that smile but it was weak and slightly crooked. 

"I am, I'm uh, seeing someone." Her hesitation was only because of the fight she and Angel had, not because of waning feelings, but he still picked up on it. 

"Yeah I saw online," she said with a little huff. "Not the kind of guy I would have expected."

"Yeah," she laughed, "Angel is definitely different."

"Angel," Josh laughed, "Ironic."

"No," she said quickly with a frown, "Not ironic. He's actually quite angelic, tattoos and all."

Josh gave her look, one of disbelief and annoyance that she knew well, and shook his head. 

"You're too trusting," he warned her. 

"So I hear," she said ruefully. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Nah," he dismissed the idea, "Too busy lately. Things are getting more manageable though, I could probably focus more on my personal life now that my work finally hit a good flow."

"Cool," she said with a smile. "I hope you find someone, if that's what you want, no harm in being single, ya know?"

"Can't look for it or you'll never find it," he said, "Like this," he added with a smile. 

"Well, listen, I'm with my friends so I should probably stop ignoring them." Zara hadn't been the most sociable that night but he didn't know that. "It was good to see you, Campbell."

"It was so good to see you," he said thoughtfully. 

"You too," she smiled a little. "Good luck with everything."

"Thanks," he kissed her cheek, "Hopefully I'll see you around." 

She pulled away from his kiss and didn't say anything, only relaxing when he began to walk away. 

"Who. Was. That?" One of the other girls asked. 

"My ex," Zara rolled her eyes. "Trust me, he's cute but he's," she sighed and shook her head, "Not the one for me."

"He could be the one for me tonight," the girl said with a wink. "You mind?"

"Have at it, please," Zara urged her. 

Bumming another cigarette, Zara went back outside and pulled out her phone. No text back from Angel but that wasn't really his fault. At that moment he was on his knees in front of the Base Town Tribe, the muzzle of a gun in his mouth, fearing his work with Adelita would get him killed. He closed his eyes and tried to keep from gagging as his assailant pushed the gun further into his mouth. At that moment, Angel wished he wouldn't have been so stubborn and scared at lunch, he wished he could have told Zara that he was in love with her. Instead, they fought, their first real fight, and now there was a chance he'd never see her again.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Bishop and Tranq relented, getting down on their knees, the gun was removed from Angel's mouth. His lips were split open, bloodied and already swollen, and his front tooth was chipped. One of the men pushed him down, face in the sand, and hurried to help empty the truck before it blew. Angel didn't get up, he knew he'd catch a bullet if he did, but he looked at the others to see what damage he inadvertently caused his brothers. Creeper was shot in the shoulder, Gilly had taken a few heavy blows and while the rest were knocked around they were generally unharmed but each Mayan was furious. They knew they had a long evening ahead of them and their problems were just beginning.

Spitting blood and aching, Angel listened to Miguel chastise them all in a smug and incredibly condescending tone. He had every right to be angry but to make the Mayans feel as if they were adversaries was only increasing the tension between them. When he finally left, the Mayans all relaxing a bit, Bishop started barking orders at his guys.

First priority was getting Creeper to the doctor and everyone else cleaned up before moving on the Base Town Tribe. Sunlight would help, although it had its drawbacks, really though they had no choice but to wait.

—

At just about the time the guys were watching their hijackers speed away with their cargo, Zara was passed out in her hotel room. She was drinking lightly on purpose, to be responsible, but after talking with Campbell and obsessing over Angel, she started pounding drinks. Not long after she stumbled to her hotel room and crashed out. When she woke up the next day she instantly groaned and dry heaved before even opening her eyes.

"Jesus Christ," she whimpered. "I'm going to die."

Reaching out blindly, Zara grabbed her phone and finally peeled her eyes open to check for messages. When she saw nothing from Angel her stomach churned even more and her heart sank. As if she was being mocked by fate she had a text from Campbell from hours before.

"So good to run into you. You look amazing. Can we have a friendly drink, maybe just coffee?"

"Sorry, douche, eat a dick," she grumbled. Instead, she typed something quick and sent it before rolling over again.

"It was nice to see you too but no. I'm not comfortable with it and don't think it's really appropriate considering I'm in a new relationship."

Feeling brave, or just too blinded by her hangover, Zara also texted Angel.

"Hey. I'm coming home early, sometime today, if you want to get together and talk. I think we should clear the air. I miss you."

When the text popped up on his phone, Angel was getting his teeth fixed at the urgent care dentist. He wasn't going to just walk around with a busted front tooth and the lisp it gave him. He saw it was from Zara but swiped the notification away, fully intending to get back to her. When he was done, Coco was there to grab him so they could move on Base Town and so Zara's text was forced from his mind.

Her phone went off again and Zara checked to see if it was Angel. It wasn't, so she ignored the text and fell back to sleep for another hour or so. The second time she woke up Zara ran to the bathroom to vomit and spent a large portion of her day on the cool porcelain tiles.

"Sorry. Super hungover. Have a great weekend, ladies! I looooove you!!! Xoxo"

Zara sent that text to the bride and her sister without hesitation and far from concerned about hurt feelings from them. She was too sick and officially too heartbroken to care.

Prostrate on the bathroom floor, Zara called EZ on speaker, still on the floor. It rang twice before she heard his voice speaking breathlessly.

"Hey. You okay?"

"Other than a killer hangover I'm ok," she groaned. "What are you doing?"

EZ looked down at the dead Samoan at his feet and grimaced for a second before answering quietly. "Just uh, wrapping some shit up for the club. What's up? Aren't you outta town?"

"I'm coming home early. I was hoping we could grab dinner tonight? I need to talk to you about Angel."

"Oh, uh, yeah, I think that works." EZ looked up at Angel as he and Coco talked in the far corner. "Something happen?"

"He didn't say anything?" She asked, her surprise audible in her words.

"No."

"We got in a fight, more than a minor spat I think," she said regretfully. "Possible alcohol poisoning aside, I'm really sick over it." She groaned a little as she struggled to sit up. "Don't tell him we talked or anything. Please? Not yet at least."

"Sure. Our secret." EZ felt himself growing angry at his brother without even hearing what happened. "I'm sorry, babe."

"You can't call me that anymore, E," she whinnied. "We'll talk. I'll hit you up when I'm close to home."

"Yeah, uh, sure," he said quickly.

"Who was that?" Coco asked EZ loudly.

EZ shook his head, "Just a girl."

Angel looked at EZ with a dark intensity. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he huffed.

"Alright, come on, Prospect get to work."

—

Later that evening EZ arrived at Zara's with Chinese take out and parked his bike in her garage to be on the safe side. They went out to the backyard to eat their dinner and skipped the small talk in favor of the issues at hand. Zara laid out the fight for EZ, feeling embarrassed and hurt all over again, while he ate.

"Fucking Angel," EZ groaned. "He's so into you, Zara. I've never seen him like this with anyone."

"Then why be a dick?" She huffed with annoyance.

"You really gotta ask that question?" He said rhetorically as she took a bite of food. "He probably doesn't think you feel the same, doesn't wanna put himself out there. He tries to hide a lot of how he feels, so no one knows how sensitive he is and so he doesn't have to deal with it."

"Why doesn't he trust me emotionally? Everything he's shared with me he still pulls that shit," she complained.

"I don't know what to tell you," EZ admitted.

"I'm in love with him, EZ," she admitted with a shaky voice. "I don't get it. I mean I get wanting to protect himself emotionally but he was mean. That shit he said about you and me, I know he's got issues with you or whatever but I thought he trusted me and understood our friendship."

"Maybe he's got a problem rationalizing it," EZ mused. "I don't know, Zara. He's my brother. I know him but I'm not in his head."

"Why couldn't he just say this shit," she complained. "I was holding back telling him how strongly I feel but I wasn't being weird about it. I just felt it was too early. He's," she shook her head, "He's pushing me away seconds after telling me he can't wait to jump back in bed in a few weeks even if the doctor says it's best to wait."

"He said that?" EZ seemed surprised.

Zara nodded. "Yep. Christ, I'm trying to do the responsible thing and he's pushing me. I almost told him to just go find some chick if he couldn't wait."

"He wouldn't," EZ said confidently. "Angel's a lot of things but he's not a cheat, not when it's serious."

"Not when it's serious," she huffed and rolled her eyes, "That's wonderful."

"Talk to him," EZ advised her.

"I texted him this morning and he never got back to me," she told him shamefully. "I wasn't wrong, I reached out first so I'm not going to chase him or beg him to talk."

"You said you're in love with him," EZ said incredulously.

"I've loved men before who made me chase them, who didn't treat me the way I should be treated. I can't do that to myself again, EZ," she whimpered. "I want love, a partner," she confided. "I'm so tired of being the single one but I'm not going to do that shit again."

"He's not worth it?"

"It's not about anyone's worth but my own."

It was then that they heard a Harley roaring down the street, both freezing as the engine suddenly went silent.

"Shit," she hissed. "Fuck."

"Go inside," EZ told her. "I'll run out the back way and walk my bike down a few blocks."

"No," she snapped. "We aren't doing anything wrong and I don't want to lie to him. It's not right and it'll only make shit worse."

"Zara," he said as he stood up.

"Stay," she said forcefully.

EZ sank back down in his seat and groaned. He knew he'd catch slack at the very least or a solid punch to the nose as most, hopefully.

Hearing his loud knocking, Zara hurried to answer before Angel left. When she opened the door she gasped, Angel was not as she had left him, and pulled him into the house.

"What happened?" She asked with concern, examining his lips and the bruises scattered across his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he huffed. "You're home early."

"Yeah, I texted you," she said with uncertainty. "I asked if we could talk."

His face scrunched up into a grimace as he remembered the text. "I'm sorry," he grumbled. "I saw it but didn't read it, it was a shit day."

"Looks like it," she said with her eyes on his lips. "I should tell you, EZ's here, he's out back."

She watched his features change as the muscles in his jaw tightened. Shaking her head she laughed incredulously.

"Come on, I was really upset, Angel and he's my friend," she reminded him.

"So you were 'just some girl'," he snarled. "You called him earlier, right?"

"Yeah, I did," she said shamefully. "I told him to wait to tell you."

"Yeah, so I wouldn't interrupt the date," Angel scoffed.

"No," Zara said adamantly. "Christ, you're acting like a jealous child. I don't have feelings for your brother. You know that. He's got nothing on you, Angel, except maybe the ability to communicate like an adult."

"Real cute," he snapped.

Zara shook her head and turned away from him as she began to cry. Normally, she wouldn't care if he saw her so distraught, she'd even look to him for comfort. This version of Angel wasn't the man she felt so comfortable around though, he wasn't the man she loved and he didn't elicit feelings of trust.

"God, you're being a real dick," she whimpered.

"I'm getting out of here," EZ announced as he suddenly entered the living room. "You should talk to her," he advised his brother.

"Nah, I think she's all talked out from you," he huffed.

"You really got your head knocked around last night," EZ growled. "You think I'd come here to make a move on Zara? You think I'd do that to my own brother?"

Angel took a threatening step toward his brother and pointed to the door. "I'm trying to talk to my girl. Get out."

"No, Angel, you get out," Zara said forcefully as she moved between them. "You're being ridiculous."

Angel was furious with himself as he stood there in front of Zara sabotaging the best relationship he'd ever had. He knew what he was doing, why he was feeling so insecure and projecting his fears, but he couldn't shake it from his brain.

"Fine," he snapped.

"No," EZ groaned. "I'm leaving." Taking two steps toward the door, EZ stopped and looked at his brother. "Don't do this," he said quietly.

Refusing to acknowledge EZ, Angel kept his eyes on Zara until his brother finally left the house.

"Are you scared?" Zara asked him.

"Of what?"

She shrugged, struggling to turn the conversation around. "Me, this, us?"

"Shit," he chuckled ruefully. Angel closed the gap between them and looked into her eyes with an unsettling intensity. "Less than 24 hours ago I was on my knees with a gun shoved in my mouth and the only thing I was scared of was not seeing you, was you thinking I hated you."

Zara gasped, clamping her hand over her open mouth, as she looked at him with tiny silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" She mumbled, her hand still covering her mouth. "What happened?"

Angel shook his head, "Work." It sounded crazy, it was crazy, to explain such a terrifying situation with one mundane word. "I'm fine," he assured her. "You shoulda seen me before I got my tooth fixed." Bearing his teeth to make her smile, Angel pointed to the newly repaired chipped tooth.

"I would have loved to see that," she giggled a little.

He smiled sadly and wiped her tears with his thumbs before pulling her face to his. "I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her softly.

Zara was up on her tiptoes, gingerly kissing him back when he pulled away with a mumbled expletive.

"What?" She asked as he sucked in his bottom lip and grimaced. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine, I just didn't wanna bleed in your mouth."

She smiled and nodded although she was happy the kiss ended. It would have gone too far and their emotional situation would only be complicated further.

Reaching up to hug him, Zara whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," he said. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her a few inches. "Z, you gotta let me fix this."

"I don't know what is going on," she admitted, "This is intense and scary and," she took a shaky breath, "I'm very overwhelmed."

"Nothing is going on," he was hoping she'd listen, "I just fucked up."

"I did too," she grumbled. "I got really sensitive and insecure about the sex thing."

"I only said that shit because I miss you," he admitted. "I miss having sex with you. I don't want some random girl, Zara."

She looked at him with a half smile, touched and flattered by his words, and shook her head. "You really are a mush, aren't you?"

Angel nodded. "I coulda died last night. I could get locked up for life tomorrow. What I do, every damn day, it's dangerous but I'm more afraid of you than that shit."

"I think you should go," she said to him.

Shocked, Angel drew his head back and looked at her with his jaw hanging open. "What?"

"I..." she whimpered, "I don't know if I can do this."

"What's the problem?" He asked her desperately. "The club? My...my feelings for you? Is it too much?"

"Your feelings are not too much," she told him. "I have never felt this way about anyone in my life but the risk you take, not knowing what's going on or if you're safe. It's so intense, Angel."

It hurt. It really hurt. Those words validated his earlier attempt to sabotage the relationship. It would have been better if it just ended then.

He nodded and left, quietly and without hesitation but before he got to the steps, Zara was going after him.

"Hey," she said sharply, "Don't go. Please. We really should talk. Intense or not.

Angel turned around and shook his head. "Tonight's not good, I'm sorry."

"Angel, please."

Walking back toward her Angel shook his head. "I wanna stay but I can't. I just gotta clear my head."

Zara cried quietly as he turned his back on her again and jogged down the porch steps. He stopped at the curb, his hesitation giving her a glimmer of hope, as he debated going back to her. Ultimately, he drove off leaving her in tears on the front porch.


	12. Chapter 12

Angel, apparently, had a hard time getting his head straight. Or at least that was what Zara assumed since she hadn't heard from him in five days. Although she was angry, incredibly angry really, she was more hurt than anything.

After the incident at school and the death of Pete McCarthy, the Vice Principal thought it best to cancel a few events and allow everyone time to grieve. That meant the school's traditional Valentine's Day dance was pushed to the last weekend of February. Valentine's Day was never more important to Zara than now when the man she loved had disappeared and their relationship was seemingly decimated. If it wasn't for EZ assuring her Angel was alive and well she'd be convinced he was dead.

That Friday evening Zara arrived at the El Centro Valentine's Day dance as a chaperone with a very special guest.

"I really appreciate this, Campbell," she said with a smile. "The kids are gonna freak and I think we all need it."

Campbell smiled brightly. "I'm glad I can help. My standup is more adult themed but teens love YouTube shit. I promise, nothing racy."

"You're a goddamn mini-celebrity," she laughed. "Seriously, it's kind of weird."

"Still me," he shrugged. "How's the boyfriend feel about this?"

Zara was taken aback by the question. "Oh, he's uh, good with it," she lied terribly.

"Ahh," Campbell said knowingly, "You didn't tell him."

"What?" She looked at him sharply.

"Zara," he squeezed her hand, "I know you. I know you."

She nodded in defeat. "Things are up in the air, I guess you could say."

"Unlucky in love," he mused, "Maybe that's a sign that things with uh," he pretended to forget Angel's name.

"Angel," she reminded him.

"Yeah, that's it," he said with a huff, "Maybe it's a sign things with Angel aren't meant to be."

"I'm not so sure yet," she said briskly.

"Holy shit," Letty exclaimed loudly. "You know Josh Campbell?"

Zara laughed, "Hello to you too. Miss too cool for school isn't too cool for the dance?"

She shrugged and looked around. "I mean what else is there to do around here?"

"Touché," Zara huffed. "Campbell this is Letty, she's one of my students."

Campbell shook her hand and smiled brightly. He was charming, outgoing and pleasant but painfully fake, all of those things were in stark contrast to Angel. He was charming and funny of course but he wasn't boisterous, he was reserved unless with friends and most importantly Angel was genuine. Zara never truly saw the manufactured personality Campbell played nor had she realized the true depth of Angel's sincerity until then.

"Why don't I take a picture of you two?" Campbell suggested. "Favorite teacher and student," he joked.

"Proof I'm here," Letty said. "My Dad kept asking me."

"I'm sure he did," Zara laughed. "I'll send it to EZ to show him."

Campbell snapped the photo with his phone and sent it to Zara who quickly sent it to EZ with a short message. "Tell Coco I'm keeping an eye on her."

At the clubhouse, crowded with more women than usual, EZ laughed and quickly found Coco by the bar.

"Hey," he chuckled, handing Coco the phone, "Got a text for you."

"Huh?" He placed his bottle down and took the phone. "Ah shit," Coco laughed. "I really thought she was gonna meet some little punk."

"What we looking at?" Angel interrupted, rubbernecking to see the screen. His face fell when he saw Zara. She was in a tight black dress, unusual for her typically relaxed style, with her beautiful bright smile on display and it crushed him.

"School dance," Coco explained.

Angel took the phone and pressed his thumb to the screen. The iPhone Live Photo played and all three of them heard a distinctly male voice.

"Smile ZeeBee!"

"Fuck," Angel hissed.

EZ took his phone back, assuming the problem, but Coco asked outright without a second thought.

"What?"

"ZeeBee," he huffed, "That's what her mom calls her."

"Her mom a grown ass man?" Coco asked with a laugh much louder than anyone else's. "That was funny," he said disappointedly.

"No," Angel spat, "But if I know that who else you think knows that?"

"Oh," Coco nodded, "An ex."

"Yeah," Angel gave the phone back to EZ. "I fucked up," he announced before storming off.

"You go," EZ told Coco. "I can't talk to him about it."

"Cause you wanna bang her?" Coco asked. EZ glared at Coco but as a prospect, he couldn't say anything back. "Yeah, I'll talk to him."

Coco didn't exactly want to get in the middle of it but he knew Angel was being an idiot and couldn't work his way out of a wet paper bag at that point.

"Hey," he said sharply. "What's the problem now, carnal?"

Angel shook his head. "I ghosted her. Been a week since I told her I needed to get my head right."

Coco rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Why are you so stupid? You said you like her, fucking dumbass."

"I don't like her," Angel admitted. "I'm fucking in love with her, brother."

"Then you're fucking stupider than I thought," Coco said harshly. "You were so into her, you were happy, man you stopped moping around."

"I know," Angel groaned.

Coco shook his head. "All that shit for nothing."

"No, I'm gonna go," Angel huffed. "What was that dance?"

"Valentines," Coco told Angel again. "They pushed it back a week cause that kid died.

Angel nodded, already working on an idea. "Alright. I'm outta here."

"You gonna screw up some more shit?" Coco called out only half joking.

"I'm gonna try," Angel retorted.

—

It took almost two hours for Zara to fully relax and start to enjoy herself with Campbell. It wasn't even until after he did an extremely tailored set for the kids, more like one of his wildly popular videos on the tiny gymnasium stage, that she remembered why she liked him.

"Is that what an Internet personality is then?" Zara asked as he joined her again in the far corner.

"Easy right? Just gotta kind act like an idiot, but a cool idiot, and they love it," he admitted. "I wasn't going anywhere with standup, you remember, I saw these YouTube assholes making bank and I knew I had to get in on it."

Zara smirked a little and nodded. "I'm very happy for you, Campbell. Seems like you've found your niche."

"I think I have," he pulled a flask from his pocket, "Let's toast."

"Josh," she snapped. "You can't have that here. It's a school dance!"

Campbell laughed but put the flask back in his coat pocket. "Alright. Alright," he complained.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch but come on, these kids are 15 and 16."

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said with actual emotion this time. "Too used to trying to be cool all the time, it gets likes, subs, and shares."

Zara laughed awkwardly, seeing a more pretentious and downright ridiculous side of him. He wasn't being funny, it was gross and greedy and far from being a genuine person. That was something Zara cherished, people's sincerity and truth, and Campbell had flushed his for YouTube.

"You don't have to stick around," she told him. "You did your duty, I know a high school dance isn't what you're looking to do on a weekend."

"Nah," he said dismissively. "I'm enjoying it, I'm enjoying you."

Internally cringing, Zara nodded and forced a smile. "Cool."

"What are you doing after this?" Campbell asked trying to appear nonchalant.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Going home."

"Wanna get a drink?" He offered. "One from a glass without a bunch of teens around?"

"No, thank you," she answered swiftly.

"The boyfriend?" He asked smugly. "You haven't posted anything online, Zara. I think it's pretty clear things aren't great. You're too amazing to just sit back and let everyone pass you by."

"I'm too amazing to go back to an ex I know isn't the one for me," she huffed. "Doesn't matter if you just wanted a hookup or more, I don't want it."

"I think you need a friend," he said coolly. "That's all I'm trying to be."

She didn't believe him but was still embarrassed by her assumption. "I'm sorry I assumed more," she said out of obligation. "There's only, like, forty-five minutes left. You can go if you want."

"Jesus, Zara," Campbell said with annoyance. "I came out here to do a nice thing and hope we could reconnect and you're just being a bitch. As usual."

"Excuse me?" She gasped. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah, I am," he huffed. "I'm trying to help you. Lighten up, enjoy life or you're gonna be alone and miserable forever."

"Fuck you," she whimpered.

"You're not worth as much as you think you are, sweetheart," Campbell sneered. "You gotta lower your standards. I'm a good catch for you."

"You should go."

"Oh don't worry, I did my charity work for the month, I'm gone," he snickered.

Campbell left the gym, still strolling about casually despite the heated exchange, and on his way to his car, he saw Angel in the parking lot. Campbell knew Angel, he'd seen more than one picture but Angel had no idea what Campbell looked like.

"Don't worry, man, I think I softened her up for ya."

Angel narrowed his eyes and locked them on Campbell but didn't speak. He just watched the man very carefully.

"Zara right?" Campbell asked as he opened his car door. "You're here for her?"

Angel stood up straight and squared his shoulders once Campbell mentioned Zara by name.

"You did what?" He asked, somehow behavior cool and calm but still showing intense aggression.

"Too uptight, right?" He laughed. "Girls like that need a little wake-up call. All this Me Too and feminism bullshit is getting in their heads."

"Imma give you 30 seconds before I come over there and break that windshield with your face."

Campbell was visibly shaken, not expecting such a response with so little prodding, and it showed. His usual smug grin was still on his face but it was less confident and faltering.

The steel double doors banged shut and both men turned to see who was coming toward them. Of course, it was Zara as if the situation needed more tension and a splash of awkwardness.

"Jesus Christ," she grumbled.

Campbell watched as Angel's attention was focused on Zara, she scurried away from them toward her car. Taking the free way out, Campbell got in his car and left quickly.

"Pussy," Angel mumbled to himself. Grabbing the flowers he's picked up for Zara off the ground he jogged toward her. "Hey."

"What?" She said harshly.

"Y-you look amazing," he said, looking her up and down.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Shocking what a week will do, huh?"

"Z, I'm sorry," he muttered shamefully.

"I am too," she snapped. "Sorry I thought this was something, sorry I kissed you so earnestly, with my eyes closed so tight, thinking I'd finally found my guy."

"You did," he said in a panic. Angel didn't think she'd be so furious but now he was doubting he could really pull this off and win her back. "You did, I'm just an idiot."

She glared at him. "You know what, normally I'd say you're wrong on that one but no, you were really fucking stupid."

"Please," he practically begged. "Just talk me."

Zara closed her car door and looked at him. "Okay. Talk."

She called his bluff, he didn't really wanna talk right there or be put on the spot like that but he wasn't going to lose his shot.

"I'm sorry. I was scared. Scared of you, scared of how I feel about you," Angel looked behind her as a few students started to trickle out. "Scared of what could happen."

"I'm scared of that too," she admitted, "But I wouldn't promise to call you than just, ya know, not."

"What can I do?" He asked desperately. "Get on my knees in front of a bunch of teenagers?"

"Oh, please," she huffed. "You know that's ridiculous and not what I want."

"I was willing to risk getting AIDS just to be with you, Zara," he huffed, getting defensively angry.

"Jesus Christ," she snapped. "I don't have AIDS, you fucking asshole."

"No, I know," he huffed, "I just...I just mean that shit about waiting, about risk, I don't care but only because it's you."

"I do," she snapped, "You don't care about my feelings though, not when it comes to that."

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Angel mumbled, noticing more students exciting the dance.

Zara nodded. "Probably for the best. We can sit in my car," she offered.

"Your car?" He asked incredulously. "Can we just go back to your place? Or my place?"

Reluctantly, Zara nodded. "I'll see you back at mine."

Angel arrived first and sat on the top step, flowers in hand, smoking a cigarette. He was trying to figure out what to say but he knew as soon as he saw her his mind would go blank.

"Jesus, did you speed the whole way?" Zara asked when she noticed he beat her home.

"Yeah, wanted to think before you got here."

She nodded, taking the flowers as he offered them to her. "They're gorgeous."

"Amazing what you can get when every dude in southern Cali isn't out buying em' too."

"True," she smiled a bit and went for the door.

"You seem uh, better."

"I had some time to cool off in the car," she told him. "Come in," Zara told him as she opened the door.

"Beers out back?"

Zara groaned, "No. After that bachelorette party, I'm never drinking again."

"Two weeks?"

"Probably," she chuckled and shrugged. "You're more than welcome to have a beer though."

He nodded and watched, not following, as she went upstairs to change. He didn't want her to, Angel loved the way the dress fit her body, but he didn't dare say it. When she returned she was in a pair of shorts with an obnoxious floral print and a black T-shirt.

"Okay. So. Let's continue."

Again, Angel felt put on the spot and everything he thought up on the porch was instantly gone from his head.

"Oh," he mumbled. "Uh. I just need you to let me make this up to you. That asshole riled you up, right?"

"Don't bring him up," she snapped. "Don't try to shift blame."

"I'm not," he shook his head. "I just mean you gotta know that I'm not that piece of shit and I gotta stop being so fucking scared."

"I don't know," she sighed. "I get being scared. I'm scared, Angel but what you did was fucking hurtful and mean and selfish and, I don't know if I can get over that. Honestly, you could have been dead, and that's very possible, and how would I have known if I didn't ask EZ? You should have had enough respect for me and cared enough to say something. Anything."

Angel nodded. "You're not wrong."

"I know."

"Alright," he swallowed hard. "I'm sorry for everything."

Zara nodded.

"Just uh, watch out for that asshole though, seriously."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "He kind of showed me his true character this evening, or his YouTube star character, either way, I'm not gonna find out the difference, so fuck him."

Angel moved closer to her and kissed her cheek, his lips lingering a moment. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he worried she'd feel pressured or think it was one last ditch effort to win her over.

"Angel," she said regretfully. "This isn't about me not feeling strongly for you. This isn't about your brother, or Campbell or whatever. Okay? Don't think it's that or that you're not good enough." It was important to Zara that he knew that, she saw how he struggled with feelings of inadequacy and being considered the lesser son in his family.

"Yeah, thanks," he nodded.

"Angel," she said again.

"Yeah?" He said, still facing the door. Hearing her shaky breathing, Angel looked back at her.

"Maybe we should talk more," she said, doubting her decision.

"Sorry, Z, but you know you don't really want that. I'm just gonna go," he told her sadly.

Zara nodded and let him leave without another word. As soon as the door shut she began to cry, hard. She moved to the door to lock it when Angel burst in again, almost knocking her down, and kissed her fervently.

"I love you, Z," he said breathlessly, cupping her face and looking at her with eyes full of love and devotion, "I love you. I'm fucking insane over you. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

"Angel," she whimpered, "I am so in love with you."

He buried his face in her chest for a moment, Zara hugging him tightly, and laughed happily. Looking up at her again, wearing a sunny smile, he kissed her once more and wrapped her in his arms, holding her close.

"I know it's not all okay," he whispered. "I'm gonna fix it. Just let me fix it."

"Okay," she sighed, "A uhh, trial period?"

"Yeah, move slowly if you want," he added.

"I'm just hesitant, you know?"

Angel nodded. "I get it."

"Alright," she allowed herself a genuine smile, "Let's try take two."


	13. Chapter 13

When Angel and Zara decided to take it slow they actually meant it. There were no more unannounced evening visits to her house or surprise lunches at the clubhouse during her prep period. They were back to daily phone calls though, something they didn't know they missed at first, and lots of texts and flirting. Despite the pain that brought them there it was fun, in a way.

Although Zara and Emily spoke daily she kept the most dramatic details to herself. Dredging up the nastiest parts would be counterproductive so Zara simply put the week-long battle between herself and Angel in the history books and pushed it aside.

Rather than a phone call on this Wednesday evening, Angel was at Zara's but she was already slightly annoyed.

"No," Zara said forcefully. "Come on, Angel."

"Hold on," he huffed. "You're being kind of crazy right now."

"Just do it," she snapped, "Quickly!"

Angel hurried out of the kitchen a minute later with two beers and a bowl of chips. "Jesus, Z, you need to relax. I was gone for two minutes."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Five minutes into the mid-season premiere though," Zara complained.

"It was an Archie part. You don't even like Archie," Angel said with a laugh. "You hate him."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky I love you," she said, finally dropping the playfully angry attitude. "I'd pause any show or movie for you, even Riverdale."

Angel pulled her against his chest and kissed her cheek. "Just play it."

Cuddled up on the couch they watched the newest episode, quiet comments and observations peppering the show's dialogue. By the time the credits played, the bowl was empty and there were six beer bottles on the table.

"Come here," Angel growled, pulling her to sit on him, "I missed you."

"I know," she whinnied. "Maybe we can up our weekly visits?"

"I thought we were taking this slow?" He asked before kissing her. "Shit, didn't you have a blood test?"

"Monday," she nodded, "So far, I'm good."

"Six weeks, six fucking weeks," he groaned. "I miss you."

Zara wriggled on his lap and smirked devilishly. "I know," she groaned. Leaning into his neck, she whispered, "I was doing alright before but I want you."

"You really wanna wait the full 12?" He asked as she kissed his neck, then his jaw, moving toward his lips.

"No," she admitted. "You?"

"No," he huffed, kissing her forcefully.

"This weekend," she told him. "Friday to Sunday, me and you, naked in bed all day."

Angel grinned and kissed her again. "Why Friday?"

"So we have time, lots of time, and so I can shower and shave and use that blackberry lotion you said you like the smell of," she winked.

"I don't care," Angel told her "I'll take you smelling like beer with ashy ass skin, Z."

"Less than two days," she told him. "Please?"

"Okay," he nodded, "It's been six weeks, what's two more days?"

"Exactly." When Zara attempted to climb off Angel he held her in place. "You really wanna torture yourself like this?"

Running his tongue along his bottom lip, Angel nodded. "I'm a masochist."

Zara's phone went off once, twice, and then a third time before she pulled herself away from Angel to check what was so urgent. It was an email, from Campbell, that sent her heart into her feet.

"Fuck."

"What?"

"Campbell," she groaned. Zara opened the email and read it to Angel. "Hey. Just wanted to give you a head's up of what's to come. This video goes up Friday morning and the first episode is Monday. Sorry."

"What's to come?" Angel asked angrily. "A fucking bullet."

"Wait," she shushed him. "There's a link."

Angel reached over and tapped the link before she could, his curiosity getting the best of him. A video opened in her youtube app, one posted on Campbell's account, and immediately started playing. Best to his head was a graphic with a photo of Zara, Pete the deceased student and Randy Anhalt Who was still considered missing.

"There's a dark underbelly in southern California. It's not a secret, it's ignored, and people are dying because of it. Please, guys, follow me on this journey. I'm starting my first investigative journalism series on drugs, violence, gangs and the youth in Southern California."

The video ended and Zara looked at Angel. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know he was," she stammered. "I don't know what to say."

"Did he use you or is this revenge?" He asked angrily.

"I think he saw an opportunity and when I pissed him off he decided to take it." Zara looked at Angel with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault."

"Guess your boner's gone, huh?"

Angel nodded. "I gotta talk to Bish."

"Lemme talk to Campbell," she said quickly. "This may be easily fixed."

"You think this is gonna be easily fixed?" Angel growled.

"No, but there's a chance," she shrugged. "I don't necessarily care for him, at all, but uh, I'd prefer less blood, you know?"

"Carino," he grunted, "He made this choice."

Zara shook her head. "Please. If he never goes up it's fine."

"Why do you care?" He asked sharply. "When he left the dance he was an asshole, I know he wasn't the best date," he said sarcastically.

"No, he was a dickhead, said some really hurtful shit, but Angel, I get who you are doesn't mean I have to support so much death."

"I never said I was gonna kill him," Angel said innocently.

Zara rolled her eyes. "Please, give me one day, Angel?"

Angel knew it was safer if Campbell could be controlled without having to harm him, it wasn't even Angel's first solution, but Zara brought it up and he wasn't opposed to killing the bastard.

"One day."

Zara beamed. "Thank you."

"You mind if I stay tonight?" He asked, tucking her hair behind her ears. There was a pink scar, slowly fading, where the large wound once was. Angel ran his fingers over it with a deep frown. "I don't like this asshole. I wanna know you're safe."

Zara nodded, "I am safe but you can totally stay."

\--

It wasn't only the beers she had with Angel that forced Zara to take a personal day on Thursday. The nagging vision of Campbell that kept her up all night and her need to talk with him, immediately, was the main reason. Once Angel left for the yard, Zara went straight to Campbell's workspace without a call or warning and knocked loudly on the door.

A man she recognized from Campbell's videos answered but before Zara could introduce herself he ushered her into the house.

"He's in his office," the man said. "I'll let him know you're here."

Zara nodded and watched as the man hurried away, down the hall, following him at a safe distance. She watched what door he went into and went right in behind him.

"The least surprising visitor I've had all month," Campbell said as he pointed to Zara.

The man turned around and huffed. "So much for waiting."

"I don't wait," she said as he walked by her again. The door shut behind her and Zara went right into her reason for the visit. "What the fuck? What was that email? What is this shit you're trying to cash in on now? You didn't even complete one year of college and now you're some investigative journalist?"

"Can you repeat those questions?" He asked with a smarmy smile.

"You're not doing this, Campbell."

"Doing what?" He huffed. "You're being crazy."

"I'm crazy?" She scoffed. "You're trying to ruin my life, you're digging into the people I care about and exploiting my isolated attack."

"I never named anyone in that teaser," he said smugly.

"Oh get the fuck outta here with that shit," she snapped.

"He's rubbing off on you," Campbell said with disappointment.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, ignoring his previous comment. "Why are you trying to hurt me?"

"Not everything is about you, Zara. Christ."

She shook her head. "No, but this is. Don't do this, Josh. Please. Shelve this shit and leave me and my school and my life off your bullshit YouTube channel."

Campbell smirked. "You used my first name. Must be pissed."

"I am," she huffed. "Using those photos? The ones of Pete, that was fucking low."

"Low?" He nodded. "Do you think Angel is innocent or complicit, Zara?"

"I think this has nothing to do with Angel."

"Just odd," he shrugged, "Your new boyfriend is scary, he's got a record, and the man that attacked you goes missing."

Zara shook her head. "Angel's got nothing to do with that. He's a fucking scrapyard worker who loves his bike."

"Well, I guess I can test my journalistic skills when I investigate all that."

"What can I do? What do you want?"

"I want my career to take off," he said simply.

"You said it already is," Zara reminded him.

He nodded, "Yeah but this could be huge."

"Do something else," she pleaded. "What if I can find you something? Something better than this bullshit small scale drug shit?"

Campbell leaned forward and smirked. "What do you think you could get me?"

"I...I don't know," she shrugged. "Give me some time. Let me look into some things."

"One day." He said, just as Angel had the night before. "I'll give you one day. If not this shit goes live."

Zara nodded. "One day. I'll call you."

He smirked and nodded, waving as she made her way out of his office with an even bigger pit in her stomach than before.

Getting into her car, Zara called Emily and luckily she picked up the phone right away.

"Hey," she said happily. "How are you?"

"Been better," Zara growled. "Can we meet up? I need your advice."

"Oh no,"'she groaned. "Angel?"

"Actually no, things are good with him. I have a Joshua Campbell problem I could use your help with."

Emily clicked her tongue. "I'm home, come over. Let's figure it out, girl."


	14. Chapter 14

Friday morning, almost exactly 24 hours since their last talk, Campbell and Zara met at a coffee shop not far from his office. He ordered a flat white, thinking he was cool and original, while Zara sipped her raspberry white mocha latte while waiting for him to join her.

"Zara," he beamed. "I'm so glad you called. I was getting kind of antsy, I wanted to post that teaser."

She forced a smile. "Well, you'll be glad you didn't. I have a lead for you that is gonna blow high school drug use out of the water."

Campbell leaned back and looked at her, smug and doubtful that she had anything really juicy. "Lay it on me," he said suggestively.

"You ever hear of Los Olvidados?" She asked him, holding her cup to her lips and blowing gently. 

"No," he said, his interesting showing. "Who or what is Los Olvidados?"

"The Forgotten," she said sadly. "Rebels in Mexico, coming toward the border, wreaking havoc. Their families were killed or hurt and they're waging war on whoever they can lay blame on."

"This," he chuckled, "This is fucking gold, Zara." Campbell whipped out his notebook and scribbled wildly. "Where do I start?"

"Google Los Olvidados," she told him. Zara then took his pad of paper and wrote something. "This too," she said, "Mata al diablo resucitar México. Kill the devil, resurrect Mexico."

"Wait," he chuckled nervously. "This feels dark."

"It is," she said staunchly, "But that's what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I want," he said eagerly.

"Good," she smiled. "Look into that, take notes, Google your little heart out and then Monday morning, you and I will meet with someone who wants to help you on your investigative journey."

Campbell didn't like that. He shook his head. "This is some shady shit, Zara."

"Trust me," she said with a smile. "As long as you don't post that shit you sent me and you keep your mouth shut about this," she tapped his notepad, "You're fine. And don't worry, this has nothing to do with Angel. Our little project, kind of. Okay?"

"Okay," he reached out and shook her hand, "It's been a pleasure."

"It has," Zara stood up, "I'll see you, Monday."

—

*24 Hours Before*

When Zara got to Emily's she immediately took the opportunity to call Angel. Sitting on Emily's couch, Zara beamed as Angel answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Z," he said with confusion. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"You know my class schedule," she laughed, "Creep. I actually called out, too many beers and too much on my mind. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over tonight?"

"Two nights in a row? Guess you could say things are getting pretty serious," he teased her.

"Dork," she chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Want me to bring dinner?"

"Oh, yeah," she grinned. "Whatever you want tonight but I want Italian this weekend."

"You got it, cariño," he told her. "I gotta go, I love you," he crooned.

"I love you too," she said with a tiny smile to herself. "See ya."

"I love you?" Emily asked excitedly. "You have left so much out, you bitch," she laughed.

"We finally said it," Zara smirked. "We're still taking things slow, the whole mess from before it still kind of raw."

"You two just didn't open your mouths," Emily countered.

Zara rolled her eyes. "More than that, Em."

"Elaborate," she said with a dubious look at her best friend.

"I was scared," Zara admitted. "I love him so much and the idea of something happening, him being huff or worse," her voice cracked, "I didn't know if I could do it. The communication bullshit was secondary, it was caused by our fear."

Emily frowned and sat beside Zara. "It's scary loving men like Miguel and Angel. Knowing what they do isn't always good and could hurt them, or us, is a burden not many have to bear."

"Every damn time he leaves my house I get this sinking feeling," Zara confided. "I'd rather be with him and worry than not, cause I'll still worry, but I hate it."

"I wish there was something I could say to make it easier or better," Emily sighed. "You get used to it, eventually, it becomes your normal. You have to trust him, that he knows what he's doing, and trust the club to protect him."

"I trust him and them," she whimpered, "I don't trust anyone else. Which brings me to Campbell."

"That dickhead," Emily grumbled. "What did he do now?"

Zara sent Emily the email and watched her face change as she watched the video. "Piece of shit," she snarled.

"Yeah," Zara agreed. "I met with him, I tried to talk him out of it but he's adamant. I don't know how to stop him from doing this. It's going to fuck me up, the school and probably Angel and Miguel." Zara's face went white. "Shit. Miguel isn't gonna like, kill me, or anything right?"

"Oh my god," Emily gasped, "Jesus, Zara, no. This is not your fault."

"Okay," she let out a shaky breath. "The shit with Anhalt is what got his attention, obviously, I just got scared."

"You're safe. You're always safe, Zara," Emily said sweetly.

"Except from this shit with Campbell. I could lose my job, Em' and it could be even worse for everyone else."

"What was Angel's suggestion?"

"A bullet," Zara shook her head. "I convinced Angel to let me talk to Campbell but it didn't go well. I told him I'd get him something better to do a series on but it only bought me an extra day. I don't even know what I could suggest."

Zara could practically see the gears moving in Emily's head. "I have an idea."

"Please what is it. I need all the help here."

"Wait," she said curtly. "I need to check something first."

"Uh okay," Zara said with an awkward laugh.

After an almost ten minute wait Nestor appeared in the living room. "Follow me."

"Oh my god," she whispered.

Nestor cracked a smile. "We're not going to kill you."

"I fucking hope not," she huffed, following him to Miguel's office.

"Please sit," Miguel said to her. "Emily told about your problem, our problem."

"Uh yeah," she chuckled nervously.

"Zara," Emily said calmly. "You're my best friend. I love you and I want to help you, we," she gestured to Miguel, "Want to help you. Miguel wants to use Campbell."

"If he wants a story, I can sell him one," Miguel smiled, "One we control."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "This just feels kind of insane."

"It's a lot to take in," Emily commiserated. "If it's too much you don't have to go down this road."

"The other road would end with him dead," Zara said knowingly. "So I'm willing to try this one first."

"We have an agreement," Miguel said cheerfully. "It's nothing sordid, Zara. We have a perpetual imagine problem and what happened at the high school just brings more negative attention. I'm hoping to curb that."

"Sure," she shrugged.

"In turn, we buy public favor and you and Angel have one less obstacle."

Zara looked at Emily. "You told him?"

"He's my husband," Emily said, "I left out the more personal details."

"Jesus Christ," Zara laughed. "Okay. What do you need from me?"

"Just give him his first lead," Miguel said as Nestor handed her an envelope. "If he bites and he's interested we'll set something up and go from there."

"Then I'm done?" Zara asked quickly. "I can never see that smug sack of shit again?"

"Never," Miguel assured her.

"Alright, easy enough," Zara said awkwardly.

"Come on," Emily said, "Enough of this, let's go have a drink."

Zara and Emily swiftly left the office and Nestor sat in Zara's place. "You trust her?"

"I do," Miguel said confidently. "Emily does as well. After the mess with Anhalt I think we can assume she won't say anything, besides, what does she really know?"

Nestor chuckled. "Just enough to help us spin this shit with the rebels."

"Exactly," Miguel smirked. "Neither Emily nor Zara need to know the gory details."

Nodding, Nestor stood and headed for the office door. "I'll start pulling everything I can on this guy."

"I want it all," Miguel said, turning back to his computer. "We checked into her already?"

"When she first came around with Emily but I double backed a few months ago to check just to be sure."

Miguel smiled. "Perfect."

—

Angel didn't make it to Zara's on Thursday evening. Instead, he arrived at about 3:00 am Friday. She knew he was running late, he was sure to tell her, so she camped out on the couch waiting for him. She passed out not long after midnight but her eyes popped open at the sound of a key in her front door lock.

"Hey," he whispered, seeing her looking at him with a startled expression. "Sorry, I was trying not to wake you."

"It's fine," she yawned. "Everything okay?"

"Worked it out," he said with a wink. "You good?"

"Good," she said with a nod, "Just missing you."

"Let's go to bed," he said, reaching out to help pull her up from the couch.

"You know, Angel," she said as she stood. "It is technically Friday."

"I smell that lotion," he grinned manically.

"I'm all smooth and primped," she said before kissing him.

"And I'm a walking hardon," he growled.

Scooping Zara up into his arms, Angel carried her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. They both hurried to strip off their clothing, unceremoniously and without teasing or flirting, and fell into bed together.

"Don't forget the risk," she reminded him as he kissed up her stomach.

"I know," he rested his chin on her sternum and looked up at her. "I love you. I don't care."

Zara knew the risk was low but the reality of Hepatitis was a grim one. Even so, feeling equally in love and sure she was fine, she grabbed a fist full of his hand and pulled him up toward him.

"Then fuck me, Reyes. Now."

Angel grinned, lifting Zara's right leg up against his chest, and entered her. She moaned, a pleased smile on her lips and Angel's head dropped back, both overwhelmed by the sensation after such a wait. Six weeks was long but neither realized how long it was until they were finally together again.

The wait to have sex again meant when they finally did, it wouldn't be like their usual romps. Angel finished in record time, not a record he was proud of, but Zara didn't care.

"Fuck," he groaned, collapsing down on the bed next to her. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she laughed. "I mean, I kind of expected it, hoped for it actually. If you lasted as long as usual, Angel, that would mean you were getting it somewhere else."

"I didn't forget you," he told her. "Just pissed."

"Oh I know you didn't," she said smugly. "Just think, we started early so hopefully by tomorrow you'll be back in fighting shape."

"Just gonna need to keep at it," Angel said with a flirty look.

"Keep at it, then," she said, smacking his chest. "It's my turn."

—

Zara made the choice not to tell Angel about her talk to Campbell, or Miguel, until it was agreed upon. He didn't ask when he got there so she didn't bring it up.

When he woke up Friday morning he was surprised to see Zara still there in bed beside him.

"Playing hooky again?"

"You really wore me out last night," she teased.

"Ouccold-hearted," he grimaced. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm meeting with Campbell," she told him.

He blinked twice, waiting for her to elaborate or make a joke but she was serious and brief in her explanation.

"Uh, and?"

"And?" She shrugged. "I gotta try to talk to him about this shit."

"Your one day is up," he reminded her. "I didn't wanna ruin the mood last night, he already killed too many boners, but we gotta talk about this."

"Don't worry." Zara turned away from her mirror and shook her head. Climbing on top of him in bed she smiled. "I have it all figured out."

"Tell me, please," he said earnestly.

Zara knew he was right and she knew she had to talk to him. This was their official second go around and she wasn't trying to ruin it.

"I was talking to Emily for advice and she went to mention it to Miguel," she explained. "He told me to give Campbell something else to look into, Los Olvidados."

"The rebels?" Angel asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"I think he wants to use this as a way to rebrand himself," she explained. "Twist what people think of the family name and everything by showing the shit they're doing."

Angel shook his head, his eyes intense and filled with concern. "They're not doing anything, Z."

"What?" She drew her head back and cocked it to the side as she examined the lines of his face, reading his reaction. "What's wrong?"

"The rebels," he huffed, "They're not wrong. Galindo killed their families, slaughtered them. They're just orphans looking keep it from happening again."

"Babe," she forced a weak laugh. "If this gets Campbell's attention away from us I'll take it. Emily and Miguel told me some of the shit these people are doing. They are not innocent."

Angel wanted to scream. She was being lied to by her best friend, who was following Miguel's lead, and they were using her. That wasn't how Emily saw it, and Angel knew he was biased and his interests were conflicted, but he felt deep down it was wrong.

"You think he'll buy it? Take the bait and run?" Angel asked, knowing if he said another word in defense of Los Olvidados Zara would know something was up.

She nodded, climbing off him and returning to the bureau. "I do."

"Sorry," he huffed, sensing her sudden standoffish behavior, "I don't really trust Galindo."

Zara looked at him in the mirror. "I know, I can tell, but I trust Emily wholeheartedly. Besides, I came to her with the problem, you know?"

"Yeah," Angel nodded. "You know her better than I do."

"Hey," she turned around again and sat beside him, "It's all going to be okay."

No, it wasn't. Angel nodded. "Yeah, it will."

"I love you," she sang sweetly.

He forced a smile and nodded again. "I love you too."

Angel felt sick when he left that morning and Zara knew it. She knew he was off, something was in his head, but she couldn't brush it off. At first, she figured he was nervous about her involvement at all but it was more than that and she knew because he could have told her that.

"Whatever," she huffed. "I gotta handle Campbell first."

Zara did handle Campbell and it went better than she could have hoped. Leaving the meeting, she went right to the yard to see Angel. Her cheerfulness only made him feel worse.

"Hey," she beamed. "How are you?"

"Good," he said. "You?"

"Great, he's really into it," she explained. "I think you're in the clear."

"Sounds like it," he said dismissively. "That why you came by?"

"No, let's talk." Zara took his hand and led him toward one of the small tables set up by the clubhouse porch.

"What's up?" He asked as she sat on the table in front of him. Angel rested his hands on her knees and looked up at her expectantly.

"You tell me," she said knowingly.

He shook his head and looked away from her. "I don't think this is the spot for a heart to heart."

"So it's something serious," she sighed.

"No," he said quickly, "Not with you."

"Work," Zara huffed.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"You gotta start telling me this shit, baby," she whined. "I can tell something's up. I was worried."

"I'm sorry," he rested his head in her lap. "I don't like you in with Galindo."

"Why?"

Angel sighed. "We'll talk tonight."

"I thought tonight was all sex," she said.

"I'm not a machine," he laughed, "I need a break in between goes."

Zara smirked and shook her head. "Men are good for nothing, I swear." She felt him relax as she ran her nails down the back of his head and neck.

"Like last night wasn't the night of your life," he joked.

Zara laughed loudly, a little snort sneaking out and embarrassing her mildly in front of him. "Oh my god, I hate that you heard that."

"I loved it," he said seriously as he sat up. "We'll talk okay?

"Okay," she said as she jumped off the table, "I'll let you get back to work. I'm going to cook you dinner tonight. Requests?"

"Just you," he in said in a quiet growl.

Zara blushed and kissed his cheek. "I'm dessert."

Watching as she sauntered back to her car, Angel felt Coco come up beside him. "She hasn't dumped your ass yet?"

"I think we got a problem," Angel huffed. "Get Gilly, we gotta talk."


	15. Chapter 15

*Friday Evening - Angel's House*

Zara had a key to Angel's but she'd never used it before and felt weird about it, so, she just sat on his front step and waited. Her anxiety was high, she knew a serious discussion was going to happen on the other side of that door and she was terrified something would wiggle between them again. 

He wasn't too late, only about ten minutes, but he was overly apologetic when he arrived. Angel too worried this necessary discussion would taint their second go. The conversation he had with Coco, EZ and Gilly had been unproductive. There was nothing they could do but keep a lower profile and warn Adelita that someone would have their eyes on her. 

"Sorry," he said hurriedly. 

"No worries," she said, climbing to her feet. "I felt weird using your key."

"That's why I gave it to you," he said with a groan. 

"Would you use mine if I wasn't there?"

Angel smirked, knowing he wouldn't, and unlocked the door. "Next time you can use it."

"I'll remember that," she chuckled. "So, can we talk and get this over with? I've been worried about it all afternoon."

"Just wanna jump in?"

"Headfirst."

"Galindo," Angel sighed. "Everything he touches has a target on it, some big, like Emily, and some small, like you and Campbell."

Zara didn't immediately reply. "Is this really Galindo or is it Campbell?"

"I don't give a shit about Campbell," Angel rolled his eyes. "That little cocksucker is easy to handle. I don't want you getting hurt, Z. Fuck, Galindo's the reason you got hurt at school, those were his drugs and Anhalt was his dealer."

Zara figured that already. "Okay but Miguel can't be held accountable for everyone's actions. That's like blaming me for Leticia cutting class, Angel."

"A cartel runs shit a little tighter than your English class, cariño," Angel scoffed. "Anhalt proves he can't control everything. If the rebels find out about Campbell they'll be pissed, if they find out he's working for Galindo, and they will, they're gonna be really pissed."

"How will they find out?" She asked hesitantly. 

"They find out everything, one way or another," he said vaguely. "The rebels have hurt Galindo more in the last six months than the Feds in six years, they're going ISIS on 'em and it's working. Turning locals against them, hijacking their shipments, attacking their partners."

"Your mouth," she whimpered.

Angel drew his head back and twisted his face up in confusion. "What?" He asked, wiping his lips blindly. 

"That weekend I went to San Diego, I came back and we fought. Your lips were all cut up, you were bruised, that was the rebels wasn't it?"

Rolling his jaw, annoyed he'd given her enough to somehow put it together, Angel nodded. "Yeah and if they could find us that night, they definitely can find him."

Angel closed the gap between them and pulled her into a hug. She instantly relaxed against him, his arms holding her so tight making her feel safe, warm and loved. 

"And that means they can find you, Z," Angel added.

Despite him having helped her coordinate the attack, Angel knew Adelita had ways and means far beyond him. The things she had done, hacking into Galindo's databases and bank accounts among many others, proved she could and would find out about the plan and Zara's connection to Campbell. 

"Wait," she pushed him back from her. "Why were the rebels after you?"

Angel huffed and groaned, scratching at his jaw before answering. "It's work."

"So you work with Galindo?"

"For," he corrected her, "At least that's how he looks at it."

Her expression did not change. "What do you do for him?"

"We do runs, protect cargo," he said nonchalantly. 

"You run drugs," she said.

Angel just nodded. 

"Hmm," she chuckled darkly. 

"What?"

Zara shook her head, "Nothing. I just, I didn't expect that to be something you guys did. I don't even know what I thought you did, I didn't want to think too hard on it."

"Does it bother you?" He asked hesitantly. "I don't like it, I don't like Galindo, the shit he does," Angel shook his head. "I don't want you to think-"

"He's bad, isn't he?"

"He's a cartel leader," he said simply. "He's pretty bad, Z."

She stepped back and looked at him questioningly. "Would he hurt you...or me?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "After the rebels attacked us Bishop pushed back on us finding who did it. Galindo said if we didn't have one of those guys for him by the next day, he'd take a Mayan instead."

Zara inhaled sharply. "Is Em safe? Cristobal?"

"That kid is golden," Angel assured her. "I don't know about Emily, if she went to the cops or something, I don't know," Angel shrugged. "Zara, you can't repeat this shit to anyone, I mean it, not E and fuck, do not tell Emily. I'm trusting you with some nasty shit, please."

Instantly she nodded emphatically. "Totally, babe. I won't say anything."

"I love you, Zara," he said with devotion. "I never trust anyone else with this."

"I love you too," she whimpered. "If I didn't I'd be gone by now."

Angel smiled and rushed her, pressing his lips to hers and holding her face lovingly. "Can we get out of here?"

"What?" She asked, confused by the sudden shift.

"My place is a shit hole, let's go back to yours. I'll even use my key," he joked. 

"Are we even done?" She asked him. "We didn't decide on the whole Campbell thing."

"There's no deciding," he sighed. "Once Galindo got involved it wasn't up for debate. It's a done deal."

"Oh," she huffed. "Okay. So guess I can't, cancel dinner with him on Monday night?"

"Dinner? With Galindo?"

"And Emily," she said, adding sheepishly, "And Campbell."

Angel growled and turned away from her, as he attempted to clear his thoughts. It didn't feel right, nothing with the cartel felt right, and he knew he was biased but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was being used. 

"I shoulda just killed him."

"It's gonna be fine," she said pleadingly. "I know it's more complicated than we hoped but after the dinner, it'll be in their hands."

Angel knew that wasn't true. Galindo liked control but he liked to have people in place to mitigate the oversight and the blame. 

"I hope," he sighed. "Come on, let's get outta here."

She nodded, pouting on her way to the door. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault," he told her. "It's all good, mi amor." Angel tilted her face up and kissed her sweetly. "I wanna skip dinner and go right to dessert."

Zara tried to keep her smile hidden but it was no use. "I bought a bottle of tequila."

"Liquid dinner, then dessert," he said. Angel opened the door for her and pressed his hand to her lower back as she strolled out of the house. 

—

 

*3 am - Saturday Morning*

Strutting into the back bedroom in his boxer briefs, Angel found Zara half naked, sitting in a cloud of smoke while painting. He watched her for a moment before clearing his throat to announce his presence. Approaching her, he reached over her shoulder to grab the joint from the ashtray and take a hit. 

"Can't sleep?" He asked in a sleepy voice. 

Zara shook her head. "I woke up to pee and that was it, I was up." Reaching over, she lowered her music and swiveled her stool around to face him. "Did I wake you up?"

"Your empty spot in bed did," he explained sweetly. 

"You're cute," she smiled. "Oh my god, did I tell you my mom tried to give me a safe sex talk?"

Angel chuckled. "She knows you're a grown ass woman, right?"

"Apparently not," she rolled her eyes. "I told her that we did the whole I love you thing and she immediately went into condoms and being safe," Zara laughed. "The pill is not good enough for her."

"Least we know we're clean," he shrugged. "Did you tell her about the needle stick?"

Zara nodded embarrassedly. "I wish I didn't. Now that you mention it, that's probably what she meant. You're good with me just being on the pill?"

"I'm clean, you're clean," he shrugged. 

"Yeah and if the second test isn't clear?" 

"Z, you're fine and if you're not," he shrugged, her insistence making him nervous now, "We'll deal with it." 

"Okay," she was not completely sold. 

"You alright?" Angel examined her progress with a deep frown. "You don't usually paint with such dark colors."

"I'm feeling a bit darker lately," she said casually. "There's been so much going on it feels good to get it out on canvas so I can be lighter, you know? That make sense?"

Angel smiled at her and nodded. "It does." "Is that, two bodies?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked more closely. 

"Yep," she laughed. "It's us, having sex, surrounded by all the violence and negative shit from the past few months."

"That's us?" He chuckled. 

"Hey, don't laugh," Zara said, growing embarrassed. 

"No, no," he said quickly, "I just mean we're hotter than that, you can't even see anything good."

Zara pushed him away playfully, a smear of orange paint staining his abdomen. "I'll make sure to feature your chicken legs next time, Reyes."

"I'm all limbs," he joked. 

"You are," she laughed. "Hey, you and E okay? I've been keeping some distance there and you haven't mentioned it."

"We're alright," he shrugged. "Any shit between me and Ezekiel isn't cause of you, I shouldn't have put that on you."

"The friendship was a bit much," she agreed. "I can talk to him though?"

"Just stay away from Pop, would ya? I'm not used to that much competition." He turned serious again. "You wanna talk more about that shit from before at my place?"

"I'm good," she assured him. "If I wasn't getting this shit out I'd be a mess but I'm working through it, Anhalt, Campbell and all."

Angel nodded and leaned over to kiss her cheek sweetly. "Coming back to bed?"

"Yeah," she huffed. "I should try to sleep."

"Come on," he reached out for her hand. 

"I'm gonna shower real quick, just to get this paint off," she gestured to her arms. "I'm sloppy and high," she laughed. 

Watching as scurried into the bathroom, Angel the. turned back to the painting, "I really hope you're okay, Z."

—

*Monday Evening - After Work*

When Miguel said they'd be having dinner she didn't expect to end up far off in the desert. In fact, she wasn't far from where she and Angel had their first kiss and got chased off by border patrol. Her stomach flipped as Nestor opened her door for her. 

"Hi," she said awkwardly. 

He smiled politely. "I'm not going to kill you," he laughed. 

"But if you were you wouldn't tell me," she said suspiciously. 

He shrugged and nodded. "We'll be heading to dinner after this."

"Okay," she said. What was she going to, say no? 

When another car pulled up and Campbell got out the cautiously comfortable feeling Nestor's friendliness fostered was gone. 

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No," he said. "We don't kill people."

She nodded. "Oh yeah, of course."

The meeting was simple. Miguel and Campbell chatted, the latter discussed what he'd found and the former detailed what he wanted, what he'd pay and what he'd do if he was betrayed in any way.

"So we have a deal?" Miguel asked Campbell, his hand extended for a shake. 

"We do," Campbell said confidently. 

Miguel walked away, leaving Campbell alone with Zara for a moment while Bestor watched closely. 

"You're amazing," Campbell said, grabbing her roughly and kissing her cheek. "I'm gonna blow the fuck up."

"Don't touch me," she said angrily. 

"Aww come on," he said cheerfully. "Don't be a bitch."

"Don't make me regret this, Campbell. Seriously."

"Never," he smirked. 

When Zara turned to walk away, Campbell gave her a pat on the ass. She stopped, frozen with fists clenched, and saw that both Nestor and Galindo caught the move. 

"Put a stop to that," Miguel told Nestor. "I don't want him making any Mayans unruly. We need him for now."

Miguel waved for Zara to join him while Nestor forced Campbell into his car with some firm direction for how to treat Zara. It wasn't for her or because of any moral code of Miguel's, he just didn't want Campbell making a working relationship difficult while they needed him. 

Zara got into Miguel's car, nervous as she sat beside him and smiled politely. "We'll be meeting Emily for dinner? I thought Campbell would be coming but I guess not."

Miguel smirked and shook his head. "You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on our friend Campbell's work, would you? I'd like him to think he can trust you."

Zara's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't really want anything else to do with him."

"Zara," Miguel spoke charmingly, "It's only so we know we can trust him. A few weeks, one or two parts of this," he waved his hand dismissively, "Investigation, and then you can back away."

"Umm, sure," she said reticently. 

Miguel knew she was unhappy but he didn't care. Emily would smooth things over easily and get Zara onside. 

"There we go," he smiled. "I assume you'll be sharing this with Angel?"

"Yes, I plan on it."

"Honesty is key in a relationship," he nodded. "Emily and I are very open," he said, "Some things don't have to be shared."

"Are you telling me not to tell Angel?"

"I'm telling you to think about what would make him feel better, knowing about Campbell or...not."

Miguel was hard at work laying some grounding for a clueless Angel, even if just partially, and false security with Emily. If anything happened that Zara was concerned about he hoped she could tell Emily with the assumption he wouldn't find out. 

Zara nodded. "Yeah. I get what you're saying."

"Good," he smiled. 

They arrived not long after that and had a pleasant dinner. Miguel's conversation, jokes, his charming personality and classic good looks shining a light on all the icky feelings he had given Zara before, as he planned. When she left, she was chipper and buzzed, and had forgotten all the negative aspects of the meeting. 

Arriving home, giggly and smiling, she found Angel on her sofa flipping the channels. 

"How'd it go?" He asked eagerly. 

"Fine," she laughed. "Really."

"Are you drunk?"

She smiled guiltily. "Drunk-ish."

"You're a mess," he laughed, relaxing a little. 

"It was more complicated than you killing him but I'm glad you didn't," she told him. "No unnecessary blood or risks or pain. It seeps into us," she sat on his lap and pressed her hand to his chest. "You're not a ruthless killer. Right?"

He nodded and placed his hand over hers. "No," he wasn't sure if he was lying or not, "I'm not."

"I love you," she smiled. "Do I say it too much?"

"No," he chuckled. "I love you too."

"Take me to bed, Mr. Reyes."

Angel laughed at her. "Your drunk Senorita Osbourne."

"Oh senor, senor," she said dramatically. "Please take me to bed."

"You're fucking wasted," he laughed. "You're gonna pass out before I can catch up, aren't you?"

Zara giggled and nodded, "Yep!"

"Come on," he said, standing and carrying her to the steps. "You got work tomorrow."

By the time he made it up the steps, she was asleep in his arms. Angel laid her down, tossing her phone on the table, pulled her boots off and unzipped her dress. He caught himself in the mirror and shook his head. 

"This looks worse than it is," he said to himself. 

Stripping down, he crawled into bed beside her and just about to doze off when her phone buzzed on the nightstand. Angel glanced over to see a text on the screen from her mother. 

"Dad got the last minute tickets! We'll be in town next weekend sweetie! I can't wait to meet your Angel ;-)"

Angel chuckled a little and pulled Zara closer to him. He kissed her shoulder and settled down to sleep, thinking all was right in the world. 

—


	16. Chapter 16

Zara sat at the airport, fiddling with her phone while waiting impatiently for her parents' flight. She text Angel, growing more annoyed with the delay and hoped they'd arrive soon.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my spring break."

"I can't wait to wine and dine Holly." He said back.

Just as she was about to reply, Zara heard her mother's all too familiar voice hollering at her. "Zeebee!"

"Christ Mom," Zara groaned.

"Oh, honey!" Zara's mother attacked her with affection, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her cheek. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," she said sheepishly. Looking over her mother's shoulder, Zara smiled at her father. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi sweetie," he said quietly. "You look happy," he remarked, "I'm still waiting to hug my only daughter, Holly."

"Okay, okay," she huffed, "Zara hug your father."

Zara and her father hugged, brief and subdued unlike Holly's embrace, and quickly she ushered them out.

"So, what's with this flight?" Zara asked. "How did you get a direct one? You didn't even have an exact time for me and this is the tiniest, shadiest airport ever."

Holly smirked. "Your father got his license!"

Zara froze. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your father flew here! Himself! It was exhilarating!"

"Christ," Zara groaned. "You people are insane. So the ticket thing was bullshit?"

"Language," Holly chided. "I didn't want you to know, I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Zara closed her eyes and shook her head. "You are crazy. Both of you, seriously."

"Where is he?" Holly asked as they strolled out of the airport.

Zara furrowed her brows and looked at her father. "She's going to leave you, Dad. Sorry."

"Last week Daneen from next door had her son over for dinner. Good kid," he explained casually, "He just graduated med school, she was talking about him for two days."

Looking at her mom, Zara just laughed. "You're lucky Dad is so understanding, Mom."

"Oh I like to look but he knows he's my one and only," she said sweetly, taking his hand as they strolled the parking lot.

Zara watched her parents and her heart skipped a beat. She always wanted a relationship like there's, not that wacky but that devoted and joyful.

"He's at work," Zara said to her mother.

"It's almost lunch," she said in a higher pitch than normal. "Do you feed him? Bring him lunch at work?"

"That's actually one of the first things I ever did," Zara recalled fondly, "I think it was the second time I saw him I was bringing him and the guys lunch."

"Bob, Bob," Holly said eagerly. "Look at her. She's glowing."

"I am very happy, yes," Zara laughed, opening the car door for her mom, "But glowing means baby and there is no baby."

"He's handsome," Holly said, "That baby will be gorgeous."

Zara rolled her eyes. "How long are you guys staying?"

"A week," Holly looked at Bob. "A week, right?"

"We'll play it by ear," Bob said with a reassuring glance at Zara.

—

"She is crazy," Zara laughed. "Like, insane."

Angel nodded, taking a sip of his milkshake, trying to hide his amusement. "Was she like this when you were a kid?"

"She was goofy but I think she tried real hard to button it up," Zara explained. "I'm not sure if she was trying to act more like the other moms or maybe she was worried about giving me a complex but damn, once I moved to school she let her freak flag fly."

"And your dad?"

"Sweet," Zara said with a smile. "Calm and relaxed and the exact opposite of her most of the time."

Angel smiled at that. "I want to meet them."

"You do not have to," she said adamantly. "Seriously. You don't. It's still early, you know, I don't wanna force anything."

Giving her a goofy, dubious look, Angel shook his head. "I think it's time," he said. "It's been like six months but I think we're pretty serious. Aren't we?"

She could see his anxiety as he asked, his need for approval and security and Zara nodded eagerly. "I don't think we could get much more serious, babe. I would love for you to meet them as long as you're comfortable with it."

Angel beamed. "You kidding? I can't wait to meet your mom!"

"It's going to be so embarrassing," she groaned. "Like crazy embarrassing."

"It'll be great," Angel said as he took her hand. "What are they doing now?"

"Unpacking at the hotel," Zara explained. "My mom wanted to see you right away but I managed to get her to wait a few hours."

"Dinner?" He suggested. "The four of us?"

Zara nodded. "Listen, uh, when you do meet them, do you think you could leave the leather at home?"

"My kutte?" He asked, his back straightening and his hands moving to his flash.

"Yeah," she said nervously. "There's gonna be a lot of questions without it and with it I think," she huffed, unsure of how to word it gently. "It's just another layer and knowing my mom she's gonna pick and peel and try to know everything. It makes me nervous for a couple of reasons."

"I don't hide who I am unless we gotta be sneaky," he explained. "I get it but, Z, I'm not taking it off."

"I'm sorry," she swallowed hard. "Sometimes I forget how intense it is. It's not just a club," she said. "I'm sorry, Angel."

"It's fine," he smiled, "I'm glad you get it, makes it easier," he shrugged.

"You're definitely gonna wear it when they leave too," she said seductively, "Nothing but the kutte."

Angel let out a little growl in agreement. "I'm gonna break you in half."

"Angel," she inhaled sharply. "Keep acting like that and you'll have me bent over this table."

"That's my girl," he said with a grin. "I can't fucking wait for tonight."

—

"Alright Mom, I'll be right back," Zara said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'm just running in to pick some stuff up. Just...wait here, okay?"

Holly was busy looking up and down the street, never having been in Santo Padre, to pay much attention to what Zara was saying.

Swinging the door open, Zara smiled at Felipe and waved politely unsure if he knew about her and Angel. Their strained relationship was part of the reason why she was there, rather than Angel. He called in the order but wasn't feeling up to the seeing his father and the disappointed looks Angel knew he'd get.

"What can I get for you?"

"Oh, I'm picking up the order Angel called in," Zara explained. "I'm Zara."

"Zara Osbourne," he said remembering EZ talking about her. Felipe came out from behind the counter and shook her hand. "It's nice to officially meet you. Ezekiel told me about you."

"Not Angel," she laughed a little.

"We don't talk much," he explained. "I have the order wrapped up. I'll bag it for you."

"How much do I owe you?" Zara asked, eager to excuse herself from the awkwardness.

"Nothing," he chuckled. "I read all about what happened at the high school. I'm glad you're okay."

Zara nodded. "With a lot of help from Angel."

"Zara," Holly said hurriedly as she burst into the shop. "Is this Angel's father?"

"Mom," Zara groaned.

"I am," Felipe turned from his work with a smile. "Felipe Reyes."

"Holly Osbourne," she said chipperly. "Your son is a doll, truly. My Zara is head over heels and I couldn't have picked a better man for her."

"Mom," Zara groaned more dramatically now.

Felipe smiled proudly. "He's a good boy, deep down."

"You should join us for dinner," Holly said boldly.

"Mom," Holly snapped in a hushed whisper. "Let's just have you meet you Angel first, okay?"

"I don't want to interfere," he said, "But thank you for the invitation."

Put out, Holly nodded and smiled, taking the bag of meat, and left the shop. Zara looked at Felipe and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said to him. "My mom is kind of intense."

"No apology necessary," he said with a polite smile. "I hear you make Angel very happy. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," Zara said sheepishly. "We do have to have dinner, the three of us, but I think dealing with my parents is enough stress for spring break," she added with a chuckle.

"I understand," he assured her. "Enjoy the steaks."

Zara nodded and hurried out of the shop, tears burning her eyes as she got back into her car. "Mom, please, reign it in."

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Angel and his dad have a complicated relationship," Zara said.

"Why?" She asked, concerned now rather than annoyed.

"I think some of it is cultural," Zara explained. "His little brother is the golden child, Angel is considered the lesser son, and it hurts him. A lot."

Holly's face turned down and she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Poor Angel."

"Yeah, I know, I think it got a lot worse after his mother died," Zara sighed.

"Well, not that I really matter but he's not lesser in my eyes and certainly not yours," Holly said supportively.

"He knows," she giggled. "His brother actually tried to uhh, win my affection. Awkward."

"He did?!" Holly asked with a gasp. "Is he cute?"

"EZ? He's handsome, yes, but he's no Angel."

Holly smiled at her daughter, so clearly smitten, and nodded. "Few men are, it seems."

"Mommy I love him," Zara said with a whimper. "I am in love with him like I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

On the verge of crying, Holly awkwardly leaned over the console and hugged Zara. "I can see it. I'm so happy for you, baby."

"Thank you," she said, "Please be normal tonight?"

"As normal as I can be," she promised. "I'm sorry, Zeebee."

Zara nodded and sighed. "It's okay. Let's just get through this dinner and we can go from there, okay? The first official meeting is nerve-wracking enough."

"It'll be great," Holly said confidently. "I know it."

—

When Zara got back to her house with her mom she found her father had made himself pretty comfortable. Bob was lounging on the porch, beer in hand, flipping through a magazine.

"You're living the life," Zara laughed.

"I like it here," he remarked.

"Really?" Zara asked with surprise. "Santo Padre is uhh, not a great town compared to Auburn."

"No but it's got its charms," he winked. "What's for dinner?"

"Steaks," Zara shrugged.

"From Angel's father," Holly added, "He's a butcher. Owns his own shop."

"That's great! Will he be joining us?"

"Guys," Zara huffed. "I love you, I do, but you need to relax. Angel and I have only been together for like, six months, and there's been some rocky shit so we're working on moving slowly. Meeting you guys is one step, adding his dad is another that neither of us are ready for. Please do not talk about marriage or babies or living together or anything like that. Okay?"

Bob drew his head back. "You're stressed."

"Very."

"That's my fault," Holly said shamefully. "I will be on my best behavior tonight."

"I love that you're weird as hell, Mom but give Angel a chance to catch up okay?"

Holly nodded. "I'll make dinner. You go take a nap or a shower or something," she said to Zara.

"Don't start cooking, we're not eating until later," Zara said. "But I need to make a phone call."

Grabbing a beer on her way out, Zara called Emily. At first, Zara didn't mention her parents or Angel at all she wanted to talk to Emily about things that weren't currently stressing her out. The stories about Cristobal were always her favorite things during their calls and she knew would do the trick.

"That's adorable," Zara laughed. "He's so cute, Em. You guys are so lucky."

"We really are," she said dreamily. "You're on break this week, right? We should go to the beach or something. Take a day trip!"

"My parents are here," Zara replied. "But I need a day to just roast in the sun. I can probably set them up in some with tourist shit closer to San Bernardino to free up a day if you're serious."

"I am," she huffed. "We both need a break."

"End of the week?" Zara asked.

"Thursday?" Emily said, checking her planner.

Zara beamed. "Yes! Thursday! I am so excited!"

"You already sound less stressed," Emily said. "Your parents freaking you out?"

"To put it mildly. My mom asked Angel's dad to join us for a family dinner and she's just super outrageous, I guess you could say."

"Oh, god, the Felipe thing sounds like a nightmare," Emily groaned.

"Yeah, so I had to like explain that shit which was hard because I don't know everything, like details and the whole life story. Plus, he's always been so nice to me so I don't have firsthand examples."

"I think you're freaking out over something minor, Zara," Emily said sweetly. "You know you've been high strung since the attack and, sure, Angel meeting your parents is a big deal but you need to breathe. It's not as bad as you feel it is. I promise."

Zara felt herself become overwhelmed with emotion, silently crying into her hand. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too," she said with a chuckle. "Now get out of your head and have fun with your parents. You guys are so close and I know Angel, kind of, and I think he can handle their eccentricities while also charming them into submission. Kind of like he did with you," she added with a click of her tongue.

"Oh my god," Zara laughed. "Thank you."

"Sure, this is what friends are for," Emily reminded her. "Like when Dita was losing her mind before Cristobal was born, I had a total meltdown, and you got my hormonal head on straight for me."

"Lately I just feel more needy than usual, I feel bad."

"Hey, you've been through a lot, I'm coasting. Besides, you didn't know half of my issues before. You're in the circle now, so get ready," Emily laughed. "I gotta go, Miguel is home. Good luck tonight, we'll talk beach details later!"

Zara felt exponentially happier and more relaxed after the phone call. She finished her beer and ordered Emily flowers online, a thank you for her recent overtime hours in the support department, then headed back into the house.

"Feeling better?" Bob asked her with a smile.

"I am," she laughed. "My life has been crazy lately. I'm just tense. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, sweetheart. I'm looking forward to meeting Angel, I can see how happy he makes you." Bob said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fun," Zara said confidently. "I'm going to jump in the shower. Then we can start cooking."

—

By the time Zara finished showering and getting ready, Angel was already at the front door. Bob answered with a warm smile on his face and offered the young man his hand.

"Angel?"

"That's me," he said, shaking Zara's father's hand.

"I'm Bob," he said giving him a tug into the house. "It's good to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," Angel said, adjusting his kutte. "Is Zara here?"

"I'm here," she said timidly as she stepped out from behind her father, "Hi Angel."

Angel beamed at her with his freshly cut hair and trimmed beard. "Querida," he cooed, producing two small bouquets of flowers from behind his back. "You look beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Stop," she giggled.

Winking at her, Angel walked farther into the house and straight into the kitchen. He put one bunch of flowers in a pint glass of water and looked around for Holly.

"Where's your mom?" He asked Zara as she joined him in the kitchen.

She shrugged, peeking out the window to see Holly on the phone in the yard. "Out back on the phone." Zara looked back to him and grinned. "You look so handsome. Thank you for cleaning up," she said, tugging on the edge of his shirt, "Not that you needed to."

"This is an old shirt," he joked. "You seem more relaxed."

"I was so uptight," she groaned. "I got my head on straight after I talked to Emily."

Angel bristled but hid it well. Anything having to do with any Galindo made his skin crawl after the deal with Campbell. He nodded and forced a smile. "Good, I'm glad."

"Angel!" Holly's voice cut through them as she hurried back into the house.

"Holly!" He said with a raspy chuckle.

"Look at you," she said, touching his cheek. "Even more handsome in person," she said to Zara.

"These are for you," Angel said, handing her the flowers.

"How sweet," she said excitedly.

When Holly turned to put the flowers in water, Zara looked at him suspiciously. "Whose idea was that? EZ or Gilly?

"Gilly," he said timidly. "I don't talk to E about you," he said reluctantly.

She nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he grabbed two beers. "Gotta go do the man talk thing, right?"

"Yep," she winked. "Thank you for this."

"I am gonna destroy you," he whispered into her ear seductively. "You can thank me then."

Angel headed back into the living room with Bob, the ball game already in the TV, and left the girls in the kitchen. Zara buzzed around to prepare dinner while Holly mixed them each a sweet drink.

"Who was that on the phone?" Zara asked casually as she chopped her pile of fresh vegetables.

Holly hesitated for a moment. "Josh."

"Josh?" Zara asked, looking up from her work with wide eyes. "Campbell?"

"He's kept in touch," Holly huffed. "At first I humored him but now that you're in a new relationship I've been trying to let him off easy."

"Mom," Zara growled. "Don't answer his calls anymore. Please."

"I know," she said apologetically. "He just starts talking about how much I remind him of his mother and it breaks my heart."

"Well, Angel's mom is dead so you can play mommy with him now," Zara snapped as her knife clattered onto the countertop.

"Zara," she gasped, "I told him it's no longer appropriate."

Pointing at her mother accusingly, Zara was about to go off when she realized her rage was toward Campbell. Her hand fell to her side again and Zara shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"It's not your fault," Holly sniffled. "I should never have spoken to him."

"He's been sniffing around, manipulating shit, getting between me and Angel," Zara huffed. "He can't just leave me be."

"Oh honey," Holly whinnied as she pulled her daughter in for a hug, "I'm so sorry."

"He broke my heart and once I'm happy again he swoops back in and starts fucking shit up."

Holly grit her teeth, furious she'd been so easily duped and had helped Campbell hurt Zara.

"You should have Angel set him straight," Holly said darkly.

"It's more complicated than that," Zara groaned. "I wish though. I'd love to see him get his ass kicked."

"Speaking of badass behavior," Holly said in a low tone. "What's with the vest?"

"It's called a kutte, Mom," Zara giggled. "It's just something he wears for the club. Like, representing them or whatever."

"Mayans, huh?" She asked, peeking out into the living room. "Boys," she laughed. "Look at them, a couple of beers and a baseball game and they're best friends."

Zara did look, her heart swelling at the sight of Angel and her father, relaxed and chatting comfortably.

"Thank god," she sighed. "I really thought it was going to be weird after that awkward high school like introduction."

"Did your father try to be serious?" Holly asked with a scoff. "He said he wanted to be professional like it was some kind of job interview."

"To Dad, it probably was," Zara rolled her eyes. "He thinks he's interviewing Angel for the job of taking care of me."

Glancing up, Angel noticed the girls spying on them. He winked at them before promptly turning his eyes back to Bob was in mid-sentence.

"I think he'd do a fine job," Holly said with a smirk.

"You're such a flirt," Zara laughed. "Angel? Do you want to light the grill?"

Looking up again, Angel nodded and gestured for Bob to join him in the backyard. "I'll take care of it," he said sweetly. As he passed Zara he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Your dad is great," he told her in a whisper.

Zara smiled and nodded. "Go on, I'll grab the salads. They won't take long, right?"

"Ten minutes," he shrugged, "Maybe fifteen."

Angel disappeared and Zara gathered the dishes and cutlery. "You don't mind eating outside, do you?"

"It's so gorgeous, I'd love to," Holly said eagerly.

The four of them were seated at the patio table about twenty minutes later, plates stacked high with pasta salad and veggies when Angel presented them all with a large platter of meat. He was clearly proud of his grilling talents and Holly was sure to compliment his work.

"Did you father teach you?" She asked casually as she sliced into her steak. "Look at that, it's perfect, absolutely perfect."

"Nah," he said quickly. "I get a good discount though so when I was living with a buddy of mine we'd cook everything on the grill. After a while I just got real good at it, I guess."

"Was that when you lived with Coco?" Zara asked.

"Yeah, right after he got back from Iraq," Angel added.

"It's a good skill to have," Bob remarked. "These two can cook but you get them near an open flame like that," he gestured to the grill, "And they're more likely to light themselves on fire than cook an edible piece of meat."

"Hey," both Osbourne women said defensively.

"I'm kidding," Bob laughed, "But I'm not really," he added quietly to Angel. "How long have you been riding?"

"About nine years," Angel explained. "I didn't hook up with the M.C. till about a year later."

"The M.C.," Holly said, "The Mayans?"

"Yeah," Angel said proudly. "We all run a scrap yard and ride," he elaborated. "It's a lot of fun."

"The guys are great," Zara added. "They look tough but they're really so sweet."

"I'm sure they're teddy bears," Holly giggled. "Big, burly, tattooed..."

"Okay Holly," Bob said with a stern look.

Angel looked at Zara and the two of them laughed, sharing so much with just a simple glance. So far, things were going smoothly and they were both having fun.

Once they were done eating and the table was cleared, Angel lit the fire pit and they relaxed with fresh beers. Holly ran into the house without a word and returned seconds later with their dessert.

"Jesus, Mom," Zara laughed. "That blunt is huge."

"Only the best for you and Angel," she winked.

"Are you free all night?" Zara asked him quietly.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, Bish said shit is quiet, so I'm good. Your dad is chill, I don't know how they've been married this long."

"Oh, he gets pretty unchill," Zara told Angel. "I didn't know when I was younger but as an adult, my mom has shared some wild ass stories. They're both functioning, safe, alcoholics, too, if you didn't already see it."

Angel smiled a little. "They're great. More fun than my pop."

"Different lives," she shrugged. "What did you guys talk about?

"You," he smirked, "Baseball, my bike," he shrugged. "Nothing serious. He wants to catch a game before they go back."

"Maybe," she sighed. "I'm going to the beach with Emily on Thursday. We both need to get out and get some sun."

"Pasty ass white girls," he teased. "I think the second try is going well."

"It's been the best go ever," she said, leaning into him. "Thank you for being you, and being normal. I was scared that with your life this would be some weird awkward disaster."

"Kutte or not, I'm a normal guy, Z. I can do parents and family shit."

Angel meant that and it was true but four hours after he said it, he and Bob were standing over Campbell after a severely violent beat down.

"She's gonna be pissed," Bob said quietly.

"Uh, yeah," Angel groaned, knowing it was more than just Zara he had to worry about. "She is."

Bob smiled darkly. "It was worth it. This little pissant won't bother Holly or Zara again."


End file.
